Volume 1: Sustain (ou Concerto para Famintos em D Menor)
by Ligya M
Summary: É possível o desejo de outra pessoa mudar seu destino? Sherlolly Story. Pós-Season 1. Fora da sequencia da série.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sustain (ou Concerto para Famintos em D Menor)**

_Uma tradução de Ligya F.N. do original de MaybeAmanda_

_Betado por Daiane Rossi_

_Tradução devidamente autorizada pela autora_

Sinopse: É possível o desejo de outra pessoa mudar seu destino?

_Estamos sempre nos esforçando por coisas proibidas,_

_E, cobiçando aquilo que nos é negado._

_- Ovídio_

_CAPÍTULO 1_

Dra. Hooper odiava o Dr. Watson. Ou, colocando de outra forma, Molly odiava John. Ela o odiava por convidá-la para o seu casamento e por ser uma pessoa tão genuinamente boa que ela não poderia recusar sem se sentir rude. Ela o odiava por se apaixonar por uma mulher realmente muito agradável e se casar. Odiava-o por seguir em frente e encontrar alegria e celebrar amor e vida, quando a própria Molly estava presa em um barranco. Pior do que um barranco: um poço, um buraco.

Ela sabia que era errado se ressentir com a felicidade de outras pessoas, que tais sentimentos eram um claro sinal de que ela estava a um passo de se tornar uma senhora amarga, algo que ela nunca quis ser, uma espécie de freira médica. Tendo passado o seu tempo inteiro antes da universidade em uma escola católica, Molly tinha uma saudável aversão a qualquer coisa que se parecesse com freiras. No entanto, aqui estava ela, sozinha, completamente abandonada no mundo, pesando cérebros após cérebros, cortando incisões em Y após incisões em Y. Nada do que ela faz importava. Afinal, seus pacientes estavam todos mortos, sendo assim não havia muito perigo em salvar a vida de alguém.

Ou até mesmo ser notada. Verdade, ela era uma autora com obras publicadas. Ocasionalmente. Muito ocasionalmente. E, quase sem exceção, suas publicações provocavam bocejos. Aparentemente, causas de morte parasitológicas em idosos simplesmente não eram sexies o suficiente para atrair a atenção de alguém.

Nada funcionou para ela. Não era uma idiota e sabia disso, mas isso pouco importava, porque não conseguia juntar duas palavras sem soar como uma imbecil, levando as pessoas a tratá-la como uma criança lenta. Ela era comum também e não tinha encantos femininos, nenhum ardil de qualquer tipo.

Ela era tão ridiculamente simples a maior parte do tempo que nem mesmo poderia entender ironias com sucesso. Não adiantava tentar ser legal e sarcástica se todos pensavam que você estava falando sério. Ela descobriu isto quando seus colegas de trabalho começaram a rir dela com aparente deleite sobre o mais recente episódio de Glee.

Merda.

Ela tomou outro gole de seu terceiro Screaming Orgasm e suspirou. O 'Negócio com Jim' tinha sido terrível. Ele havia sido tão doce e, francamente, o sexo foi tão incrivelmente bom, e então tudo tinha dado muito, muito errado. O que ela fez para merecer isso? Ela sempre foi infeliz no amor, mas, honestamente, o 'Negócio com Jim' resolveu a questão. Sem mais namorados para ela, obrigada. Ela não podia aceitar outro fiasco.

Então, seu gato morreu.

E, quando ela pensou que não poderia ficar pior, seu pai morreu.

Além disso, na semana antes do casamento de John, com a venda do restaurante do seu pai, ela se sentia como um balão que perdeu sua corda e estava indo direto para os fios de energia elétrica. Podia ver pessoas como John Watson e Sarah Sawyer lá na Terra se apaixonarem, se casarem, viverem suas vidas, mas ela sentiu como uma idiota sem laços a caminho de um desastre. Eles, provavelmente, teriam um bebê em breve também.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, isso encheu Molly com uma fúria culposa. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que não queria um bebê. Quando era mais jovem, parecia que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para se apaixonar, se casar e tiver filhos. Agora, tinha a impressão que o tempo havia passado enquanto ela estava namorando todo o repolho medíocre e reaquecido que Londres tinha a oferecer.

Tudo o que ela realmente queria da vida era um pequeno – bem pequeno - bebê. Era pedir muito? Mas, parando para pensar, isso não era impossível, era? Ela considerou os prós e os contras, mencionando uma vez ou outra, apenas para receber deles olhares de pena ou horror.

Ela, provavelmente, não teria condições de criar um filho em Londres, mas tinha economizado o suficiente ao longo dos anos e, com a venda do restaurante, poderia comprar um lugarzinho pequeno em algum lugar do país. Por que não? Realmente, por que não?

Então, lá na recepção do casamento de John Watson, usando um pequeno vestido preto que ela mantinha no fundo do seu armário para ocasiões especiais, Dra. Molly Hooper tirou uma caneta e escreveu um plano num guardanapo de coquetel.

Se parecia com isso:

I.A.?

Novo emprego?

Casa? Jardim?

Então ela rabiscou desenhos de gatos na parte inferior.

Teve que admitir, ela havia bebido um pouco demais.

**SM**

Sherlock percorreu com os olhos a recepção do casamento, farto de bancar o melhor amigo responsável. Ele tinha feito todos os alegres e graciosos brindes e gentilezas que sua paciência permitiria. O que ele precisava era de algo para lhe ocupar até que pudesse escapar. Quarenta e sete minutos, mais ou menos, pela sua contagem.

Ele lançou olhares sobre o espaço pela trecentésima octogésima nona vez, entediado em deduzir os monótonos, com suas vidas monótonas de monotonia e convidados maçantes. Em uma multidão deste tamanho, estatisticamente, deveria haver pelo menos um mistério escondido em algum lugar que valesse a pena, mas nada havia aparecido. John e Sarah tinham a coleção mais chata de amigos e familiares de que qualquer pessoa em Londres.

Ele olhou em volta novamente. Ninguém pegou fogo nos últimos segundos. Isso é uma pena.

"Boa noite, Sherlock." Ah, Lestrade. "Belo discurso, amigo. Molly me deve uma dança. Você a viu?"

Sherlock franziu a testa.

Lestrade balançou a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de perceber a pergunta estúpida que tinha feito. "Sim, sim, eu sou um idiota. Saúde!" Ele disse e se afastou novamente.

Sherlock mentalmente suspirou. Lestrade, ele tinha deduzido até seus hábitos de higiene e Molly Hooper poderia muito bem ter sido feita de filme-plástico de tão transparente que era. O único mistério a envolvendo, não era ela mesmo: era Moriarty.

Havia uma pergunta que estava lhe perturbando como uma ameaça na sua garganta nos últimos seis meses. Por que Moriarty fez o que fez com Molly Hooper?

Ele entendia, sem reservas, que tudo o que Moriarty fez, fez por uma razão. Então, por que ele tinha seduzido Molly? Moriarty admitiu que não gostava de sujar as mãos, sendo assim, qual teria sido o seu objetivo? Se insinuar a Molly não era necessário a fim de obter acesso a Barts, ou ao próprio Sherlock, no final das contas. No entanto, houve uma razão, alguma razão tão convincente que Moriarty assumiu a tarefa a si mesmo. Então, por quê?

O ardil de Moriarty não tinha servido a qualquer outra função a não ser magoar Molly. O que tinha de valioso nisso? Ele sabia que Moriarty gostava de ferir as pessoas, mas Barts estava cheio delas, ele poderia ter devastado qualquer um. Por que fingir um relacionamento inteiro simplesmente para ferir uma mulherzinha tímida?

Sherlock conhecia Molly Hooper desde que ela tinha sido contratada em Barts, pouco depois de completar a residência médica. A filha única de um proprietário viúvo de um restaurante, Molly foi particularmente suscetível aos homens. Sherlock tinha percebido desde cedo que ela gostava da companhia deles mais do que a maioria das mulheres, por isso não foi o desafio que havia atraído Moriarty para ela. Ela não era bonita, ou particularmente inteligente ou especialmente sociável. Era, de fato, tão simples e honesta como um pedaço de pão – a mais comum das mulheres.

Ela não só não fazia mal a ninguém, como ela tinha poucos laços significativos com alguém fora dos muros do hospital. Agora que seu pai havia morrido, não tinha ninguém, realmente.

Exceto, talvez, ele mesmo, mas isso não importava.

Ou importava?

Moriarty tinha a machucado apenas para insultar Sherlock? Ele tinha de alguma forma, concluído, porém erroneamente, que Molly, de alguma maneira, era importante para Sherlock?

Oh. Será que ela importava para ele?

Ele nunca havia pensado no assunto antes.

**SM**

Molly acordou na manhã seguinte com apenas uma ligeira ressaca. Ela saiu da cama e foi até a geladeira em busca de suco de laranja. Preso a porta com um ímã de smiley estava o guardanapo de coquetel cheio de gatinhos da noite anterior.

Ela o pegou e o olhou. Esperava mudar de ideia na luz fria do dia, mas não, mesmo com a dor de cabeça e a boca seca, ainda parecia um plano maravilhoso.

Tudo bem então Molly Hopper, ela pensou, enquanto amassava o papel rosa e o jogava no lixo, é hora de começar com o resto de sua vida.

**SM**

John tinha saído na lua de mel mais absurda na história das luas de mel absurdas: seis meses - metade de um ano - de voluntariado médico com sua nova noiva em lugar africano repleta de disenteria e Ebola, deixando Sherlock a definhar de tédio e sem chá.

Sherlock colocou a última de suas culturas na incubadora e as trancou. Ele tinha que ocupar os seus próximos 45 minutos. Poderia responder alguns e-mails, supôs, mas no momento não conseguia reunir nenhum entusiasmo pra isso.

Poderia beber um café. Molly havia ido, provavelmente, ao necrotério. Se ele descesse e sorrisse corretamente, ela provavelmente lhe faria uma xícara. Se sorrisse corretamente e disse algo elogioso, provavelmente ganharia biscoitos. Não havia muitos biscoitos desde que John se mudou.

Molly estava, de fato, no necrotério, mas, estranhamente, não havia café.

"Boa tarde", disse ele por meio de saudação. "Alguma chance de um café?"

Molly não levantou os olhos de sua papelada. "Não está fresco, eu acho", ela respondeu.

Sherlock inspirou. Não, isso não estava certo. Não havia um frescor de café no ar abafado. "Oh, entendo", disse ele. Mas não entendeu, não de verdade.

Então parou para observar.

Sob seu jaleco, ela estava usando calça bege e um top verde pálido da seção de meninas de alguma loja, provavelmente H & M; um mínimo de maquiagem; nenhuma joia do que era habitual; e se comportando como se ela simplesmente não se importasse. Não apenas fingindo ignorar ele, realmente não lhe dando nenhuma atenção. Nenhuma mesmo.

Molly estava... Molly estava o ignorando. Isso era novo!

Ele sorriu vitoriosamente, esperando que ela notasse. Mas ela não o fez.

Tudo bem, pensou ele. Tudo bem.

"Então, Molly", disse ele, "como foi seu fim de semana?"

"Por que você pergunta?" ela disse distraidamente. "Você nunca se importou com o que eu faço nos meus dias de folga."

Sherlock não tinha ideia de como discordar disso. "É verdade."

Ele a assistiu trabalhar em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha, para seu conhecimento, a insultado, a humilhado, ou a menosprezado recentemente, deliberadamente ou acidentalmente. Portanto, isto não era sobre ele. Isto era sobre ela.

"Há algo que você queira?" Molly perguntou, levantando os olhos dos seus formulários. Ela não parecia irritada, parecia não se importar.

"Café?", ele se aventurou.

"Há um Costa no fim da rua." Ela colocou sua assinatura em outro formulário e o colocou no que era claramente a pilha de 'concluído' para, em seguida, estender a mão para o outro. "Eu acredito que eles tenham café."

Sherlock sentiu como se o mundo – esse sem graça, previsível, e chato pedaço do mundo - de repente tivesse girado fora de seu eixo. Molly se desfez dele. Molly. Se desfez. Dele.

E ele não gostou. Nem um pouco.

Não havia outra escolha. Ele teria que arriscar. Interessado, mas não excessivamente, amigável, mas não muito amigável. Alguém preocupado com sua colega de trabalho, sem se intrometer demais na revelação. "Molly", disse ele com cuidado, "você está bem?"

Molly largou a caneta. Ela levantou a cabeça, inclinou ligeiramente para a esquerda e olhou para ele, como se, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela o visse - não sua fachada, ou o que ele queria que ela pensasse que ele era, mas, perturbadoramente, o viu.

E, então, ela riu. E riu. "Eu estou bem, Sherlock", respondeu ela enquanto pegava a caneta de novo, voltando para a sua papelada. "Estou bem."

Intrigado, Sherlock decidiu apelar para um recuo tático.

**SM**

"Certo, querido", disse a Sra. Hudson duas manhãs mais tarde, quando estava no degrau em frente ao 221B, "Eu acho que é tudo."

"Tenho certeza que sim", disse Sherlock. Ela poderia dizer que ele estava tentando não parecer aborrecido, mas ela teve que se repetir. Sherlock era um gênio, mas ele tendia a se distrair no meio da frase quando se tratava de coisas não relacionadas a crimes. E ele estava tão distraído ultimamente. Nos últimos dias, cada vez que ela falava com ele, ela tinha a impressão de que ele estava ouvindo uma conversa em outra sala.

"Os homens vão estar aqui para começar a reforma na manhã de segunda -" ela começou.

"E o seu sobrinho Steven estará aqui para supervisionar," Sherlock terminou por ela, que deveria ser fácil depois dele ter ouvido 12 vezes.

"Espero que isso não lhe incomode, Sherlock, mas -"

"Sra. Hudson", disse ele, "é claro que não. E é hora de 221C ter alguém. Tenho certeza uma vez que a coleção excepcional de mofos e bactérias for exterminada, você não terá nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar um inquilino adequado.".

O táxi que ele chamou parou ao lado deles. Sherlock entregou o taxista às malas - ela havia embalado coisas demais, como de costume, mas era tarde demais agora - e abriu a porta para ela. "Você tem que pegar um avião, Sra. Hudson."

Antes que ela subisse, Sra. Hudson virou e o puxou para um abraço. Ele a abraçou de volta, é claro, porque isso era esperado e porque ele gostava quando ela o abraçava, mas ela sabia que ele preferia morrer a admitir isso. Ele beijou sua bochecha ruidosamente pelas mesmas razões. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, querido", disse ela.

"E eu de você", ele a assegurou.

"Tente não entrar em qualquer problema." Mas ela sabia que era inútil. Ele, provavelmente, entraria em mais problemas do que mesmo que não houvesse nada com risco de morte envolvido.

Ele abriu um sorriso de tubarão para ela. "Eu? Problema?"

"Oh Sherlock!" disse ela, o acertando com a mão levemente. "Eu só me preocupo, querido." E ela se preocupava, especialmente quando ele estava tão distraído como agora. Algo grande estava em sua mente, mas quem saberia o quê? Ela só esperava que a casa estivesse de pé quando ela voltasse.

"Não há necessidade. Tudo vai ficar bem", respondeu ele. Ele fechou a porta e ela, imediatamente, abriu a janela. "Aproveite a Nova Zelândia." Ele bateu no topo do carro, sinalizando ao motorista para sair. Ela o observou pela janela traseira enquanto ele acenava, mas ele não chegou a esperar até que o táxi tivesse na esquina para desparafusar o seu sorriso.

**SM**

A tranca da casa de Molly era tão fácil de abrir que ela poderia muito bem ter sido feita de manteiga.

A quitinete era um pesadelo patrocinado pela Ikea, e, assim como seu guarda-roupa do dia-a-dia, isso refletia a falta geral de Molly de consideração estética. Os móveis eram quadrados; os acessórios, desnecessários; e tudo tinham sido escolhidos, principalmente, porque era inofensivo e barato.

Talvez - talvez, por consideração, "modesta" era uma palavra melhor. Este era provavelmente a acomodação menos cara disponível na área passável de Kensington. Sherlock entendia que Londres era dificilmente barata, mas uma patologista de Barts não era mal paga, e pessoas conseguiam melhores apartamentos e salários semelhantes. Sarah Watson, antes Sawyer, por exemplo.

Intrigado, Sherlock tirou o telefone e começou uma busca. Não demorou muito para descobrir que Molly tinha um pé-de-meia bastante impressionante. A idade da conta indicava que ela era econômica por hábito, provavelmente como um resultado direto de crescer com um pai que tentava ter sucesso em um negócio difícil. Sua manutenção dos registros sempre foi imaculada, algo que ela provavelmente tinha iniciado com as contas de seu pai, assumindo a contabilidade em sua adolescência, se não antes. Registros indicam que nos últimos meses ela havia se tornado, ainda mais, um bicho econômico.

Ah, falando em bichos, suas suspeitas sobre o recém-falecido Toby foram confirmadas pelas fotos no refrigerador. O animal havia sofrido algum tipo de trauma na cabeça antes de ficar aos cuidados de Molly, lhe dando uma pupila permanentemente dilatada. Sherlock estava disposto a apostar que o gato possuía alguma dificuldade neuro-motor que o acompanhava também, então ele, provavelmente, andava como um bêbado, daí o nome. O senso de humor de Molly parecia ter um tom mais sombrio do que parecia à primeira vista. Mas, obviamente, ela era bem mais bem tocante. Interessante. Como ele não colocou estas duas coisas juntas antes?

O interior da geladeira era a única parte do pequeno apartamento que cheirava a produtos de limpeza, o que sugere uma limpeza completa recentemente. Ainda mais curioso, era que continha poucas evidências de fast-food ou refeições congeladas. Havia diversas variedades de produtos frescos e ainda estavam intactos, no entanto. Estranho para uma mulher que, de acordo com as observações de Sherlock, vivia da comida questionável do refeitório e de uma variedade de biscoitos de chocolate.

Havia uma cafeteira, mas não havia café em evidência, embora soubesse do fato de que ela normalmente consumia cafeína quase tanto ele. E, na prateleira mais baixa do armário, havia uma caixa, recentemente comprada, de chá descafeinado. Exceto uma garrafa de gin que estava meio vazia e ostentando pelo menos três meses de poeira, ele não encontrou nenhuma outra bebida alcoólica, embora também soubesse que a cerveja favorita dela era Speckled Hen e ela raramente bebia outra coisa.

A área de dormir havia sido separada do resto do flat por uma tela oriental falsa, completamente ineficaz. A história aqui era a mesma - o sofá-cama era barato e alegre, roupa de cama barata e de qualidade medíocre. Algumas coisas faltavam à mesa de cabeceira – um porta-retratos, ele supôs, e uma pequena caixa de algum tipo. O armário era simples, roupa mais comum ainda, a maioria do departamento juvenil, descuidadamente amontoadas muito juntas, mas depois separadas por espaços. Parecia que cerca de metade do conteúdo havia sido removida. Ela se livrou de uma boa parte de seu guarda-roupa, e, muito recentemente, mas sempre econômica e otimista, Molly manteve os cabides.

Moriarty, é claro. As lacunas, os vazios - estes eram os buracos deixados quando ela removeu as coisas que a lembravam dele. Sherlock se perguntou se era por isso que ela estava guardando mais dinheiro agora. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa de Moriarty; pedir dinheiro emprestado de que ele não precisaria, porque tirar dinheiro de uma garota como Molly era muito mais difícil do que dormir com ela. Se esse tivesse sido o caso, sem dúvida, teria o dado uma grande satisfação.

Molly, por qualquer motivo, gostava de Sherlock. Isso não era bem uma ocorrência comum. Na verdade, Molly era uma das duas pessoas na vida adulta de Sherlock que gostavam dele. Não porque ele resolvia o problema deles; não porque eles foram, de alguma forma, obrigados a isso; não porque os beneficiou de alguma maneira ou de outra; mas porque, bem, porque eles realmente gostavam dele. E Moriarty havia estragado isso.

Sherlock não estava totalmente certo de que não tinha conseguido isso.

Ainda assim, tinha que haver uma razão para isso. E, seja o que tivesse acontecido, provavelmente, havia acontecido aqui. Moriarty tinha a machucado. Sherlock estava tão intrigado e interessado quanto estava por qualquer crime "real". E, no entanto, estava intrigado com uma sensação de vazio no seu estômago, o que sugeriu que ele poderia em breve estar doente.

Ele escolheu culpar a hedionda escolha de Molly das cortinas. Pássaros, Molly? Sério?

E o que era isso? Um calendário de bombeiros na parte de trás da porta do banheiro? Molly, Molly, Molly. Sherlock sabia perfeitamente bem que ela iria corar e gaguejar se soubesse que ele tinha visto o bem dotado Sr. janeiro. Ela era tão previsível. E assim era a sua menstruação, dando uma olhada nas datas claramente circuladas em tinta vermelha e com 27 dias de intervalo. Ela tinha tentado manter o controle, mas só voltando três meses.

Sherlock cruzou a mesa onde o laptop de Molly descansava. O histórico do navegador mostrou que ela tinha procurado agentes imobiliários à procura de propriedades com preços moderados em áreas muito específicas, com especial atenção para creches e escolas locais. Petersfield. Bexhill. Hove.

Meu Deus. Molly queria ter um filho. Não só isso, mas queria ter um filho e fugir para Timbuktu.

Seu cérebro vacilou, imaginando quem seria o substituto dela em Barts. O rosto de Anderson continuou vindo à sua mente. Ele não se importava com Molly - ela estava livre para fazer qualquer coisa incrivelmente estúpida que ela quisesse. No entanto, não necessariamente ele ia ficar parado enquanto ela ficava grávida e corria para Hove.

Algo tinha que ser feito.

**SM**

O dia em que a clínica a indicou um candidato especial, Sherlock Holmes tinha que aparecer e tentar estragar tudo.

Ele estava no laboratório, olhando pelo microscópio. A troco de nada, disse: "Você tem alguma ideia da má qualidade de doadores de sêmen no Reino Unido?"

Molly piscou. Ela foi gentil com ele, mais agradável, às vezes, do que ela pensou que ele merecia, então por que ele constantemente tinha que fazer esse tipo de coisa?

"Eu... O que? Como você...?" Ela disse, passando de confusa para furiosa no tempo que levou para respirar. "Oh, não importa. Você sempre sabe de tudo, não é?"

"Geralmente, sim", respondeu ele. Ele estava comparando fibras, ela pensou. Fibras pareciam bem interessantes para ele ultimamente.

"Bem, isso... Isso não é da sua conta", disse ela, deixando cair uma pilha de pastas no balcão com mais força do que ela pretendia. "Nenhuma. Então, você pode manter o seu comentário para si mesmo, muito obrigada."

"Se você não se importar em ter o filho de algum universitário com o rosto irregular que, provavelmente, perdeu uma aposta", disse ele ajustando seu microscópio, "Eu suponho que é o que você procura."

"Eu suponho que sim", respondeu ela, acaloradamente.

"Há, no entanto, uma alternativa", disse ele, ainda continuando a se concentrar no que estava a frente dele.

"Uma alternativa? Do que você está falando?"

Sherlock levantou os olhos. "Eu poderia ser pai de seu filho, obviamente."

Isso foi tão inesperado, tão completamente inesperadamente surpreendente que Molly sentou-se no banco com um baque. "Perdão?"

"Que parte do que você achou tão desafiador, Molly?"

"Isso... Isso não é... Não é engraçado, Sherlock.", disse ela. "Não é nem um pouco en..."

"Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado", ele respondeu um pouco irritado. "Eu estou apenas afirmando um fato."

Ela olhou para ele, tentando... o quê? "Você está falando sério, não é?"

"Sou, definitivamente, superior a qualquer masturbador anônimo", disse ele. "Além disso, em uma quantidade conhecida, eu ofereço várias vantagens distintas."

"Quantidade conhecida?" ela disse debilmente. "Mas eu mal sei sobre você do que eu sei sobre os doadores que me deram para escolher no centro de fertilidade. Quer dizer, eu conheço você, mas eu não conheço "conheço" você, não conheço sua família ou seu histórico médico, ou..."

Sherlock, lentamente, levantou os olhos do microscópio. "Os Holmes vieram com William, o Conquistador, em... seja lá qual ano tedioso era, como Normandos franceses. Minha mãe é um pouco francesa, da Bretanha de fato, e uma violoncelista de concerto. Teve câncer de mama em seus trinta e poucos anos, e se recuperou muito bem. Ambos os lados, irritantemente, tem uma vida longa e relativamente saudável. Quanto a mim: Harrow, Cambridge, autor publicado, violinista, nunca me casei, não tenho graves doenças ou lesões, sangue AB positivo.", disse ele. "O que mais você considera relevante?"

Com a mente rodopiando, tentou lembrar o que mais foi listado nas pesquisas de doadores. "Doenças da infância?" ela disse fracamente.

"Como os nomes sugerem, eu sem dúvida as tive na infância."

"Status de DST e HIV?"

Tudo o que ela teve em resposta foi um olhar fulminante. "Próximo"?

"Uso de drogas?"

"Oh Molly", disse ele, todo sorrisos, todas suas covinhas praticamente batendo em seus cílios, "O que você acha?"

Molly inspirou rígida. Isto era loucura. Pura e completa loucura. "Por que... Por que você iria sugerir...?"

Molly nunca tinha visto Sherlock totalmente desconcertado antes. Ele franziu a testa, o nariz, em seguida, apertou os olhos. Ele franziu os lábios, olhou para a esquerda, depois para direita. Ele olhou para a esquerda de novo, então respondeu: "Você me fez qualquer favor nos anos que te conheço. Eu pensei que talvez fosse a hora de ser recíproco?"

Recíproco? Recip-? Pelo amor de Deus, não era nem mesmo uma oferta, soou mais como uma pergunta. Ele não sabia por que ele estava oferecendo também.

"Obrigado." Molly coletou seus arquivos e se levantou. "Mas não, não obrigado."

Com a maior calma que ela conseguiu, ela atravessou o laboratório e garantiu que trouxesse a porta bem fechada atrás dela.

**SM**

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Sherlock sentou-se no seu microscópio. Liquefação, okay; nível de frutose, ok; concentração de espermatozoides, ok; mobilidade, vitalidade, morfologia, ok, ok, ok. Todos excelentes.

Quando Molly percebesse a verdade, ele estaria mais que à altura para a tarefa.

**SM**

No dia seguinte, Molly estava com algum pobre velhinho que morreu sozinho em seu apartamento. Ela estava pesando seu coração, verificando sinais de doença coronária, quando Sherlock entrou.

Ótimo.

Ela suspirou em sua máscara e se perguntou – esperava contra a esperança, na verdade - se havia deixado a ideia de ser pai de seu filho. Parte dela queria acreditar que tinha realmente sido um ato genuíno, se existisse um gesto de bondade da parte dele, mas parecia improvável. Bondade e Sherlock não costumam andar juntos, por experiência própria. Sua verdadeira motivação a iludiu, é verdade, mas muitas coisas na vida fizeram isso. Ela ficaria feliz se fosse um mistério que foi abandonado inteiramente, em vez de ser resolvido.

Hoje estava indo tudo bem para melhor, e ela não ia permitir que Sherlock o arruinasse. Ela estava indo para casa com sua lista e escolheria o seu filho, ou pelo menos a metade da informação genética para o seu filho. Continuou com autópsia do Sr. Plimpton, ignorando Sherlock completamente.

Sherlock limpou a garganta. "Talvez eu não tenha me expressado claramente ontem. Quando me ofereci para ser pai de seu filho, eu acreditava que o apoio financeiro estava implícito", disse ele, falando nas costas de Molly.

Bisturi na mão, ela se virou. "O quê? Não. Não!"

"O suficiente para uma babá, até que ele ou ela atinge a idade escolar", ele disse calmamente, encarando um ponto em algum lugar na testa dela, "e um apartamento com tamanho decente em um respeitável bairro familiar. Em Londres."

Molly sacudiu a cabeça. Isto era loucura. Mesmo sem o dinheiro - e ele estava falando de uma grande quantidade de dinheiro - aquilo era loucura. O ponto de ela ter um bebê só dela era apenas isso, para ter um bebê dela. Seu bebê, seus termos, suas decisões. "Sherlock, não. Não, obrigado, eu vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha", disse ela.

"Entendo". Sherlock, visivelmente, se irritou. "Então, quando seu filho ir até você, e acredite em mim, ele vai, e lhe perguntar quem é o pai dele, você prefere dizer a ele que ele é um...", ele pausou consultando as folhas impressas da clínica, "... cara de 19 anos, estudante ruivo de olhos azuis de Manchester, do que o único detetive consultor do mundo?"

Muito deliberadamente, Molly virou-se para seu trabalho. "Sim".

"Gostaria de acrescentar também que, desde que a chance de me casar e produzir qualquer outra prole é nula, a criança irá entrar em alguma herança."

Molly sacudiu a cabeça. "Mais uma vez Sherlock, obrigado, mas não."

Depois de um breve período de silêncio, Sherlock disse, soando vagamente alarmado: "Por que não?"

Apesar de sua determinação, Molly virou-se para ele de novo.

"Porque Sherlock, eu... Eu superei você, okay? Por mais difícil que possa ser para você entender, estou pronta para seguir em frente. Eu perdi meu pai. Eu... Eu fui ferrada e ferrada por um gênio criminoso psicótico. Até meu gato está morto. A última coisa que eu preciso- realmente a última coisa - é estar presa, mesmo que na menor maneira, a você para os próximos 18 anos. Pra mim chega.", disse ela com raiva. "Eu cansei".

"Mas você não vê, isso é o ideal!" Sherlock disse alegremente, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. "Você vai ter o bebê que você quer, eu vou poder continuar o meu trabalho sem interferência de mudanças na equipe de Barts, e nós dois vamos estar livres de desagradáveis envolvimentos emocionais."

E ali estava finalmente: a motivação de Sherlock. Ele estava, sem surpresas, apenas preocupado com si mesmo, sobre o livre acesso contínuo ao necrotério e no laboratório, e a capacidade de fazer o que quisesse, sem ter que se preocupar com alguém com coragem de substituí-la. Por isso ele estava, essencialmente, disposto a trocar seu próprio filho.

Ela se sentiu mal.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Por favor, vá embora."

Sherlock franziu a testa fixamente para ela. "Minha oferta está de pé. Você deve considerar, cuidadosamente, antes de ir à clínica e receber uma pipeta estéril cheia de, no máximo, algum universitário idiota."

Molly olhou para Sherlock. Ele estava tão polido, tão elegante, tão equilibrado, ali de pé, como se estivesse posando para uma revista masculina de moda. Ela desejou ter algo pesado para que ela pudesse acertá-lo. Repetidamente.

Ela teria pensado em uma maneira de calá-lo de uma vez por todas, mas no tempo que ela pensou em algo, ele se foi.

**SM**

Sherlock havia retornado para Baker Street para considerar como proceder a partir deste ponto.

O que, ele se perguntava, havia de errado com Molly Hooper? Não havia, simplesmente, nada de errado com a sua oferta. Havia, de fato, algo bem correto sobre isso. Seu plano dava a cada um deles o que queriam. E, no entanto, ela estava sendo ridícula. Irracional. Irritante!

Ele tinha pensado que tinha considerado essa questão por todos os ângulos. Por mais que o irritava admiti-lo, porém, ele sempre sentiu falta de algo e ele, obviamente, sentiu falta de algo aqui. Mas o quê?

Sherlock pegou seu violino e começou a dedilhar uma das suas peças de contemplação favoritas, A morte de Julieta de Prokofiev. Às vezes, ele raciocinou, o toque pessoal era melhor. Molly era, por natureza, muito sentimental. De acordo com cada definição de que ele entendia, alguns mililitros de material genético em um recipiente estéril não era de qualquer maneira sentimental. Talvez esse tenha sido o problema - a percepção dela de sua oferta como impessoal.

Talvez ela se sentisse mais inclinada a aceitar sua oferta, se ele viesse a tomar uma abordagem mais "manual"? Para engravidá-la pessoalmente?

Ele abaixou o arco do violino. Levou um momento para se ajustar à idéia. Não havia tido relações sexuais - relações sexuais não-orais - desde que esteve na universidade. Sempre havia um nível de encenação envolvido, fingindo isso ou aquilo, a fim de garantir o seu objetivo. Uma vez que descobriu a fórmula - quem se interessar, a rapidez de proceder, que tipo de elogio seria mais eficaz - e foi infalivelmente bem-sucedido, o encanto tinha evaporado. O jogo inteiro havia se tornado repetitivo, enfadonho, maçante.

Mas poderia valer a pena o transtorno se mantivesse a sua vida de ser interrompida. Se isso resultasse em Molly permanecer, era um preço minúsculo a pagar.

**SM**

A última coisa que Molly queria fazer era pensar sobre o maldito Sherlock Holmes e sua maldita oferta estúpida. Assim, naturalmente, ela pensou sobre isso enquanto preenchia formulários, pensou sobre isso enquanto catalogava amostras de tecido, pensou sobre isso enquanto fazia uma xícara de café, depois, irritada com a distração, jogando fora pelo ralo abaixo e bebendo, ao invés do café, o horrível chá descafeinado. Em suma, ela pensou em quase mais nada pelo resto do dia.

A audácia dele. Ela já tinha lhe dado sua resposta, disse-lhe, claramente, "não". Na verdade, duas vezes. Claro, ele tinha colocado as coisas tão bem, ela poderia ficar em Londres, ficar em Barts, conseguir um apartamento maior, e, se pior acontecesse, a criança - seu filho - seria provido, pelo menos, financeiramente. Sherlock não iria interferir, não parecia muito interessado, obviamente não de forma significativa, em seu bebê.

Ela sabia que provavelmente deveria permanecer firme com seu "não" - permaneceria firme com seu "não" - mas ela não conseguia deixar de imaginar um pouco. Em um mundo teórico, quando ela registrou tudo isso, a escolha de Sherlock parecia uma boa opção. Parecia uma opção melhor enquanto fazia todo o caminho para casa no metrô. Parecia uma opção melhor enquanto ela estava assistindo televisão.

A única questão faltando era: por quê? Era uma coisa a oferecer para se livrar, como uma espécie de reciprocidade, dos favores que ela lhe fez ao longo dos anos, mas era completamente outra coisa oferece-la dinheiro, segurança, estabilidade para ir em frente com isso. Por que ele iria fazer uma oferta tão generosa? O que ele realmente iria ganhar com isso?

Ela continuou pensando nesses pensamentos irritantes, todo o caminho pelas escadas e todo o caminho até o trailer de comida indiana, estacionado no caminho do seu apartamento. Ela pensou nisso até quando o atendente a olhou com expectativa.

"Hum, oh, um tikka de frango, por favor", disse ela. Ela quase pulou para fora de sua pele quando uma voz familiar atrás dela acrescentou:

"Dois, por favor."

Ela girou. Sherlock passou por sobre o ombro dela tanto para pagar, como pegar a refeição dela.

"Bem, isso... isso é... é uma surpresa", ela gaguejou.

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Seus olhos se estreitaram levemente. "Ah. Vejo que você está reconsiderando a minha oferta. Bom."

"Não, eu não..."

Sherlock revirou os olhos, em seguida, saiu da fila para longe do resto dos clientes. "Sim, você está, e com sensatez você começou a ver a inerente sabedoria em aceitá-lo."

"Sabedoria? Não há sabe-" ela começou.

"Molly, por favor," disse Sherlock. O que ela reconheceu como seu: 'Estou muito entediado com seu tom estúpido'. "Nós dois sabemos que eu estou certo."

Molly olhou para Sherlock, de cima a baixo, pernas longas, cabelos pretos encaracolados, cérebro assustadoramente grande. Havia uma razão, uma razão evolucionária e biologicamente válida, para as mulheres acharem alguns homens mais atraentes do que outros. Se nada mais, Sherlock estava certo em ser um material biológico muito bom.

Nesse instante, ela soube. Não havia outra escolha, não agora.

Seus mamilos se endureceram de repente e o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço se arrepiou. A pele dos seus braços estava arrepiada e seus pensamentos estavam começando a girar como um cão particularmente estúpido, correndo atrás do seu particularmente estúpido rabo. Ele realmente era o ideal. Lindo, estúpido, brilhante e ideal.

Aturdida, Molly se atrapalhou na bolsa até encontrar o que estava procurando. "Certo. Este é, hum, este é o endereço da clínica. Podemos marcar um horário, mas..." Ela hesitou.

"Mas o quê agora?" ele estalou.

"Sherlock, honestamente, diga-me: Por que? Por que você quer isso?

Sherlock inclinou a cabeça levemente para a direita. "Em suma, seria vantagem para mim você continuar na sua posição em Barts o maior tempo possível." Com uma ligeira franzida das sobrancelhas, ele acrescentou: "Eu acho que você subestima o valor do acesso que você me concede no necrotério."

"E é isso?" ela exigiu. "Isso é tudo?"

Ele zombou. "O que mais poderia ser?"

Molly pensou sobre isso. Bem. Ela supôs, quando colocado dessa forma, ela podia ver o que ele quis dizer. Ela se sentiu um pouco estúpida, agora, para questionar seus motivos, pensando que poderia haver algum mistério profundo e escuro envolvido. Mas não.

Às vezes, ela se perguntava por que ela gostava de Sherlock tanto quanto ela gosta, especialmente quando ele tem o talento especial para fazê-la se sentir horrível. Outras vezes, porém, ele era legal, ou tão legal quanto ele poderia ser capaz de ser. Ele não era um amigo, não exatamente, mas um pouco mais do que um colega. Um colega, alguém que você pode dividir uma refeição no refeitório sem ser questionado sobre... Bem, sobre qualquer coisa, realmente, uma vez que ele já descobriu e rejeitou tudo.

Alguém que você poderia ajudar no laboratório e nunca se preocupar em ficar entendiado. E, mesmo que ele lhe peça para fazer algo que não pareça fazer o menor sentido, no final, 99 vezes de cem, ele estava certo.

Ela pediu a Deus que este fosse uma destas 99 vezes.

"Aqui está... Aqui está o cartão da clínica de fertilidade", disse ela, colocando-o em cima da caixa de frango.

"Ah. Isso é estritamente necessário?" Sherlock perguntou. "Pode demorar semanas ou mesmo meses antes que você possa avançar nisto. Poderíamos facilmente..."

"Ah. Ah. Uma seringa de peru, não é? Ou um equivalente... hum... médico?" Ela se sentiu corar. "Claro, claro. Não há razão para não podermos. Uh... Acho que eu poderia pegar o equipamento necessário no trabalho", disse ela. Bem, isso era bem prático da parte dele, mesmo que a ideia dela mesma fazer à inseminação a fez estremecer um pouco quando ela considerou a logística.

"Não é exatamente onde eu queria chegar," Sherlock disse. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. "Eu ia sugerir um método mais convencional."

Ela piscou. "O que? Por quê?", perguntou ela, com a cabeça girando. Sexo? Ele estava realmente sugerindo sexo? Com ele? Com ela? Essa era, facilmente, a coisa mais confusa que ele já tinha dito, e ele havia falado algumas coisas muito confusas para ela ao longo dos anos.

Sherlock, por apenas um momento, parecia estar surpreso também. Então, ele tinha uma resposta em seus olhos, um brilho, que poderia ter pertencido a qualquer homem no mundo.

Ela corou.

"Ah. Oh! Você é uma daquelas mulheres que acham que uma relação sexual é desagradável?", ele perguntou, com curiosidade.

Contra a sua vontade, o sexo muito, muito, Deus, muito bom que ela teve com Jim veio à sua mente. Ela corou com a excitação mesmo se sentindo mal em seu estômago. "Não, não, não, não normalmente não, mas, bem, desde... huh... Jim...".

"Ah." Sherlock balançou a cabeça como que para si mesmo, aparentemente, perdido em pensamentos. Então, ele sorriu. "Bem, nós daremos um jeito nisso." Ele entregou-lhe o jantar, e o dele também, beijou-a superficialmente no rosto e começou a se afastar. "Você deve estar ovulando domingo", ele disse por cima do ombro. "Eu te mando uma mensagem com uma localização."

Molly ficou na esquina, com comida na mão, perguntando o que tinha a acertado.

**SM**

Sherlock esperou até que virasse a esquina para expressar seu prazer. Ele sorriu todo o caminho de volta para casa, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele havia triunfado.

Não que ele tivesse duvidado de sua capacidade de obter o consentimento de Molly, nenhum pouco. Ela poderia ser ingênua, bastante teimosa quando colocada na parede, mas como ela poderia resistir eficazmente a ele? Ele era Sherlock Holmes e sabia qual dos seus poucos e bem marcados botões apertar. Brincadeira de criança.

Ainda assim, independentemente de sua capacidade intelectual, os pratos em sua pia pareciam relutantes em se ordenar. A única coisa mais relutante em se ordenar, além dos pratos mencionados, era ele mesmo. Não importava, não era como se eles fossem se levantar e exigir serem ouvidos ou lançarem a si mesmos pela janela. Ele deveria ser, como disseram, tão sortudo.

Ele olhou através de uma pilha de correspondência. Contas, contas, contas, propagandas, e, oh olhe, contas. Maçante.

Seu e-mail não fornecia nenhum alívio.

"Caro Sr. Holmes" elas geralmente começavam:

Está meu/minha

marido / esposa / empregador/ empregado / Alsaciano

me traindo com/ dormindo com / roubando / transando com meu

negócio / filho / filha / esposa / marido / melhor amigo

?

A resposta era, na maioria dos casos, "sim", que quem perguntava sabia muito antes da resposta, antes mesmo de colocarem os dedos nas teclas. Ah, o tédio!

Ele rolou a lista para baixo. Spam, vírus, estupidez, estupidez total, mais spam. Mais três. Ferozmente tedioso, sem dúvida. Excluídos sem abrir.

Não havia nada na televisão - já houve? Não estava com humor para ler, apesar das pilhas de jornais e revistas que estavam começando a tomar toda a superfície horizontal no apartamento. Intelecto impressionante, provavelmente, não iria lhe ajudar com esse problema também. Isso é uma pena.

E ele não estava com fome. Ou sede. Ou cansado.

Talvez fosse hora de dar uma olhada nas suas culturas?

Sherlock colocou o casaco de volta. Assim que o fez, uma mensagem de texto chegou.

Lestrade. Caso. Homem verde?

Interessante.

Sherlock sorriu. A noite estava melhorando.

**SM**

Sherlock tinha sido horrivelmente dúbio sobre qual era plano e isso a irritava.

Não que não fosse um bom apartamento. Era um sobrado em Belgravia, pelo amor de Deus, e parecia que tinha saído de uma revista. Bom demais, se você perguntasse a Molly. Não que Sherlock tivesse, ou estava prestes a perguntar.

Molly e Sherlock ficaram de pé no quarto, dolorosamente de bom gosto, olhando um para o outro no segundo silêncio mais terrível de que Molly Hooper tinha estado em sua vida. O primeiro tinha se seguido pela perda de sua virgindade na van de trabalho do seu primeiro namorado, e tinha sido bastante diferente disso.

Ou talvez não. Aquilo tinha sido o silêncio sobrenatural que, inevitavelmente, segue pelo sexo horrível, isto era, da parte de Molly pelo menos, a antecipação da mesma coisa.

E uma coisa boa seria também. Sexo ruim era, bom, mal, mas, certamente, serviria para tirá-lo completamente fora de seu sistema de uma vez por todas. Ela nunca seria capaz de olhar para Sherlock Holmes novamente sem pensar no sexo terrivelmente estranho e, sem dúvida, breve em uma tarde de domingo, e por isso ela ficaria grata. Nunca mais perderia o controle de um pensamento, porque estava olhando para sua garganta. **N**unca mais seria sugada para um de seus projetos especiais, porque ele sorriu e elogiou seu cabelo ou lhe deu aquele olhar de súplica. Seria livre para almoçar com outros homens, outros homens que poderiam estar realmente interessados nela, o que seria bom mesmo se ela, particularmente, não quisesse um namorado. Ela veria Sherlock e apenas acenaria e tudo em sua vida seria mais simples. Mesmo que ficasse grávida depois desse único encontro - e, estatisticamente, qual a probabilidade disso? - as coisas seriam diferentes. Para o melhor.

Ainda assim, para ser justo, ela tentou encorajá-lo. Não tinha ilusões sobre ser sexy ou glamorosa, mas usou batom. Tinha comprado uma lingerie nova, depilou as pernas com cuidado extra. Ele não seria sugado por uma neblina hormonal, mas não teria nenhuma razão para reclamar.

Ela estava desabotoando a blusa quando o notou franzindo a testa.

"O que?" Suas mãos se acalmaram e seu coração afundou. Oh Deus. Ele mudou de idéia? Ou pior, se isso tivesse sido tudo uma piada de mau gosto horrível? "O que há de errado?"

"Nada," Sherlock respondeu, ainda franzindo a testa.

Molly riu, nervosamente. "Não é como se você nunca tinha feito isso antes, certo?"

Sherlock piscou. Era como se ele estivesse preso na resposta. Qual era essa expressão? Descrença? Ou... ou, e se ela descobrisse? Talvez ela estivesse apenas meio certa.

"Você já fez isso antes, não é?" Ela perguntou inquieta. "Com uma mulher, eu quero dizer."

Então, lentamente, um sorriso, que não era em nada um sorriso, se espalhou pelo rosto de Sherlock. "Com certeza", ele disse, e seus olhos se iluminaram, brilhando da mesma maneira como quando estava no encalço de uma ideia interessante.

Ela estremeceu em contemplar apenas o que essa ideia poderia, neste caso, ser.

"Seus poderes de dedução deixam a desejar", ele sussurrou, enquanto roçava seus lábios contra a orelha dela. Um claro formigamento lhe percorreu a espinha e caiu bem entre suas pernas, como uma campainha.

Então, ainda segurando seus olhos, Sherlock tomou um passo para trás e tirou o paletó. Direto no chão. Molly mal podia acreditar, provavelmente, custava mais caro do que tudo o que ela estava vestindo e ele jogou no chão.

Bom Deus, seus ombros eram largos. Não só especialmente largos, eles só pareciam largos em relação à sua cintura fina e quadris. Ela raramente o via sem um casaco. Agora, usando apenas uma camisa, era óbvio; Sherlock tinha a construção de um corredor, um nadador, de um maldito cachorro galgo.

Em seguida vieram os seus punhos. Ele arrancou suas abotoaduras de madrepérola, colocou-os no bolso da calça e, bom Deus, seus dedos eram tão longos e suas mãos eram enormes. Sherlock era a única pessoa que ela sabia que usava punhos franceses. Ele tinha que estar vestindo £1000 em roupas, pelo menos. Era ridículo.

Molly, supostamente, deveria se despir, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos dele.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Ele abriu os botões de sua camisa e jogou no chão também. Sua pele era branca como mármore Elgin e, outra surpresa - ela parecia tão dura e cuidadosamente esculpida. Você nunca teria imaginado isso com suas roupas. Honestamente, ele tinha um estranho tipo de rosto, mas, até agora, o corpo era, bem, era perfeito.

Ela olhou de volta para seu rosto. Ele estava mordendo o lábio, e ela percebeu que estava mordendo o lábio, também.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele sorriu e moveu suas mãos ao seu cinto.

Oh Deus.

Sherlock Holmes estava prestes a deixar cair suas calças.

Oh Deus.

Oh Deus.

Oh Deus.

Ele era adorável. Cabeça aos pés, apenas, adorável. Havia, talvez, 1% de gordura em todo o seu corpo. Molly viu pessoas nuas todos os dias no trabalho, jovens e velhos, magros ou não. Todos mortos, é claro, mas nem mesmo um deles jamais pareceu como este.

Era tão injusto.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não é preciso se derreter toda só porque Sherlock Holmes aconteceu de ser um pedaço de bom caminho. Que tem um pedaço de bom caminho.

Ela nunca tinha visto um pênis que realmente parecia simpático antes. Este parecia. Por que ele tinha que pertencer ao maldito Sherlock Holmes?

"Molly?" Em um passo ele tinha se aproximado e pegou sua mão. "Problema?"

Molly deu de ombros, afastando-se. "Não é nada. Você só, hum, você parece muito bem, isso é tudo."

Em menos de um segundo, tudo sobre Sherlock mudou. Um sorriso, nada como o que ele já tinha usado antes, suavizou seu rosto. Ele virou a cabeça para um lado, as suas pálpebras baixadas.

Ele olhou lisonjeado.

"Ah. Obrigado." A mão dele foi para a blusa dela. "Posso?"

"Eu... eu devo avisá-lo", disse ela rapidamente, para que não perdesse a coragem. "Meus seios são decepcionantes e minha bunda é enorme."

"Vou me considerar avisado." Sherlock riu e sem pensar, ela bateu-lhe no ombro com a mão aberta.

Ele só riu mais ainda.

"Você também tem o gosto mais apavorante em se vestir que eu já vi em uma mulher adulta. Que me diz sobre isso?" ele perguntou antes de gargalhar novamente.

Molly já tinha ouvido o suficiente. "Chega.", disse ela afastando-se dele.

Em um movimento hábil Sherlock havia interceptado o movimento dela e a beijou nos lábios. "Eu não te trouxe aqui para uma sessão de fotos", ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente, ainda mais intensamente, ao longo de sua mandíbula, uma sequência de beijos, como pérolas. Suas mãos não perderam tempo, arrancando sua blusa e deslizando suas calças pelos seus quadris também.

Oh Deus, não. Ele não ia ser horrível? Se a sua técnica de beijo era qualquer tipo de indicação, ele seria magnífico. Caramba.

Ela não podia evitar, ela gemeu em sua boca. Sherlock gemeu de volta, em quase harmonia, enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela todo tempo. Suas mãos, as palmas das mãos e dedos, acariciando suas costas, quase como se ele estivesse faminto pelo contato pele a pele.

Suas próprias mãos percorriam as costas dele, largas e musculosas, e ela teve que se perguntar: quantas vezes alguém tocou Sherlock Holmes?

As mãos de Sherlock se moveram para baixo, primeiro para sua cintura, em seguida, mais baixo ainda, até que ele segurou seu bumbum. "Enorme que nada", disse ele entre mordidas na pele macia abaixo da orelha dela.

Oh Deus. Seus joelhos realmente se enfraqueceram. Quão patética ela poderia ser?

Molly correu as mãos pelo cabelo dele, enquanto ele a segurou pelo bumbum. Ela sempre gostou de seu cabelo, mas nunca percebeu como era grosso, nem imaginava como seria a sensação de enrolá-lo entre os dedos. Ela inalou profundamente. Ele estava usando perfume, algo leve e totalmente masculino, e cheirava deliciosamente. Ela esteve perto dele muitas vezes o suficiente para saber que ele não usava colônia normalmente, não esta, particularmente, então ele tinha colocado para ela.

Molly se sentiu ridiculamente lisonjeada. E então, tola. Ela estava lendo muito, demais em um pouco de perfume.

Aquele pênis lindo e lindo estava pressionando com força sua barriga agora e a língua dele estava em sua boca, transformando o que restava de seu cérebro em mingau.

Normalmente, Molly tentava se segurar quando se tratava de sexo. Ela não queria parecer ansiosa demais, especialmente pela primeira vez. Ela gostava de sexo, francamente, mas muito entusiasmo poderia apagar um homem tão rapidamente quanto muito pouco, em sua experiência. Havia sempre uma necessidade de preservar algum mistério, para deixar a plateia, como se costuma dizer, querendo mais.

Mas ela nunca teria Sherlock depois de hoje, teria? Esse show seria estritamente de "uma noite somente". Então, qual era a finalidade em tentar manter as aparências? Estava claro de que Sherlock não ia ser uma porcaria na cama, nem um pouco, e ela não ia ficar deitada ali como um cavalo morto e deixá-lo pensar que ela era. Ele podia não se importar de uma maneira ou de outra, mas ela certamente se importava. Ela tinha seu orgulho.

Ela puxou sua boca da dele e se soltou em pensamentos loucos. O sabor da pele dele naquele lugar sem nome entre o pescoço e o ombro a fez se sentir tonta.

Sherlock gemeu - gemeu de verdade - em resposta. Ela gostava disso. Ela gostava muito, mesmo muito disso.

Ele arqueou as costas, pressionando bastante o rosto dela para seu peito nu. Ela tornou-se intimamente consciente de seu aroma absurdamente bom, não colônia, mas o perfume sob a colônia, o cheiro inebriante insano do seu corpo. Como era mesmo possível que ele cheirasse tão bem? Ela enroscou os dedos em um mamilo plano e depois no outro, e, se sentindo ousada, abaixou a mão direita para que agarrar o fantástico pênis dele.

Ótimo. Tão bom como o anunciado.

Ela não sabia se ela poderia fazer isso corretamente, se ela parasse para se lembrar com quem ela estava fazendo isso. O pensamento foi quase paralisante. Ela fechou os olhos com força e pegou seu mamilo pálido entre os dentes.

Com seus olhos ainda fechados, ela beijou o caminho do seu peito quase sem pelos para baixo. Honestamente, quase perfeitamente sem pelos - ele tinha talvez 12 cabelos em volta do seu mamilo e 14 em volta do outro, descendo para o abdômen, e o cabelo púbico preto encaracolado...

"Molly", disse ele suavemente, soando quase estrangulado, "Molly, isso dificilmente é necessário. Nosso objetivo aqui é a fertilização."

Sim, era sim, ela se lembrou. Então, o que? Ela limpou a boca com as costas da mão. "Me permita", disse ela.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, por um momento louco ela pensou que ele iria recusar. "Por favor, prossiga", ele sussurrou.

Mantendo os olhos em seu objetivo, ela sorriu. Ela era boa nisso. Sabia que era boa nisso. E o sortudo, sortudo Sherlock, estava prestes a descobrir também que ela era boa nisso.

Tão suavemente quanto ela sabia, encostou a ponta do prepúcio contra o lábio inferior.

Ele respirou fundo.

Uma, duas, três vezes, sua língua suavemente roçou a cabeça do pênis, que aparecia debaixo de seu prepúcio.

A mão direita dele envolveu o cabelo dela.

Molly relaxou sua mandíbula, e engoliu-o ao máximo, parando apenas um momento na metade. Sempre muito gentil, ela moveu a língua de lado a lado. E novamente. Três vezes. E...

"Molly, pare. Pare!" ele gritou, afastando-se. Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. "Isso, isso quase acabou antes de começar", disse ele, respirando com dificuldade.

Molly assentiu satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela não queria que isso fosse longe demais, era só para ter certeza que ele se lembraria dela quando tudo acabasse.

"Eu acho que isso prova, então", ele disse.

"Prova o que?"

"O que eles dizem sobre as meninas de escolas católicas", ele respondeu com um sorriso de lobo. "Oh, não me olhe assim, Mary Magdalen Hooper. É tão óbvio que você pode até usar um cartaz."

"Eu deveria ficar insultada?", perguntou ela, e limpou a boca novamente.

"Absolutamente não." Ele sentou-se inquieto na beira da cama. "Sua habilidade é infinitamente mais intrigante do que qualquer proporção arbitrária sobre sua parte traseira."

"Obrigada." De repente, ela se sentiu idiota e ficou muito consciente de que ela estava nua. "Eu acho".

"Venha aqui", ele ordenou da forma dele, gesticulando para ela se sentar entre as pernas dele sobre a cama. "Bom, agora..." Ele a virou, gentilmente, para que ela ficasse de costas para ele. "Bom".

Ela fez como instruído, e foi recompensada por lábios em seu pescoço e as mãos em seus seios. A pele dele estava muito quente, e seu toque muito preciso. Ele era fabuloso.

Então, com cuidado deliberado, quase como se ele esperasse que ela o impedisse, ele estava tentando lhe dar o aviso justo de sua intenção, Sherlock deslizou as mãos de seus seios para seu sexo.

Mais de uma vez ela teve que lidar com homens que eram todos polegares quando o assunto era estimulação manual. Sherlock nem estava olhando, e ainda o seu toque era delicado e leve e a fez querer pedir por mais.

"Diga-me o que você quer Molly", ele brincou.

"Mais," ela sussurrou, porque sussurro foi tudo que conseguiu.

Um dedo longo correu, bem leve, pela fenda entre seus lábios, e fez cócegas, malditas cócegas, ameaçadoramente perto, mas não tocando seu clitóris.

"Mais. Do. Que. Exatamente?" Ela podia sentir o sorriso dele contra seu ombro.

"Mais disso, seu maldito idiota", disse ela, ao final de sua sagacidade.

Ele riu. Não apenas uma risadinha, mas ele riu alto. "Oh, Molly, eu posso fazer muito melhor que isso."

E com isso, ele pegou-a e jogou-a, literalmente, em cima da cama. Foi um movimento que não deve ter sido nada sexy, mas, como tudo com este homem irritante, isso de alguma forma era. Ela teria se ressentido com tal manuseio se ainda tivesse duas sinapses funcionais para se esfregarem juntas.

Ele deu ao sexo dela um olhar avaliador. "Posso?", perguntou ele.

"Oh Deus, sim", disse Molly.

Ela não poderia dizer o que ele fez com sua língua. O que ela podia dizer que, seja lá o que fosse, isso enviou ondas de calor e frio se espalhando do seu sexo através de seu corpo, até que suas mãos apertarem com força o lençol branco e seus dedos dos pés se curvarem com tanta força que quase doíam. A sensação que deveria ter sido, mas não foi, dolorosa espetando seu clitóris, e ela sentiu como se seu cérebro fosse uma flanela molhada que havia sido torcido e deixado para secar. Ela poderia jurar que estava voando, levitando, pelo menos, como se seu corpo levantasse por si próprio para fora do colchão enorme. Mas isso não podia estar certo, podia?

Provavelmente não. Ela descobriu que não se importava. Só queria que isso nunca, nunca acabasse.

Sherlock ainda estava bombardeando suas coxas com beijos enquanto a loucura diminuía.

"Isso foi... foi...", disse ela antes que ela pudesse pensar no que dizer e calar a boca.

Sherlock lambeu os lábios com uma velocidade felina, e riu. "Oh, isso foi apenas para aguçar o apetite." Ele a puxou pelas pernas até que ela estava abaixo dele. Ele riu mais nos últimos três quartos de hora do que tinha rido em todo o tempo que Molly o conhecia.

E agora ele estava em cima dela, o peso sobre os cotovelos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, aquele pênis de aparência amigável descansando entre os lábios de sua vagina. Ela não podia vê-lo, claro, mas podia senti-lo, o seu peso pressionando pressionando pressionando sobre ela. O que ela podia ver era um brilho selvagem nos seus olhos de mercúrio, e um sorriso - um sorriso muito satisfeito, completo com covinhas - em seu rosto marcante. Sherlock parecia... ele parecia feliz.

Era fácil esquecer como muito maior do que ela ele era, quando se sentou a sua frente na cafeteria em Barts. Era impossível ignorar o tamanho dele quando estava pairando sobre ela assim. Impossível, e um pouco devastador. Normalmente, ela preferia homens menores, caras mais próximos do seu próprio tamanho. Ela se sentia como se estivesse se afogando em Sherlock. Ele parecia estar em toda parte, tocando-a em todos os lugares, exceto o lugar em que ela mais queria.

Ele a beijou novamente. E de novo e de novo e de novo, até que cada beijo individual se misturasse ao próximo. Ela nunca tinha imaginado, quando ela concordou com isso, que ele iria beijá-la tanto, tão avidamente, ou tão docemente. Que ele mesmo quisesse isso.

"Posso?" Sua voz era baixa em seu ouvido.

Não havia dúvida do que ele estava pedindo.

"Sim, por favor,", ela sussurrou. Foi o melhor que conseguiu diante das circunstâncias.

E então, sim, lá estava ele.

E, ó Cristo, ele estava.

Com nenhuma barreira entre eles, ela tinha imaginado que ela seria capaz de sentir cada êxtase, cada veia. Na realidade, tudo o que ela sabia era como incrivelmente quente ele estava, o quão duro, movendo-se dentro dela. Ela perdeu alguns momentos perdida na sensação, tentando catalogar cada respiração, cada batida do coração, cada nanosegundo que se passava entre eles. Muito em breve, mas breve demais, ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar habilmente entre seus corpos, infalivelmente visando seu clitóris.

"Bom?" ele grunhiu.

Incapaz de falar, ela deu um aceno de cabeça.

Então, em um instante, os quadris de Sherlock se acalmaram, mesmo quando seus dedos pegaram velocidade, ou assim parecia. Tudo o que ela realmente sabia era que ela enrolou as pernas em volta de seus quadris, e quando ela recuperou o senso comum, ela estava chamando seu nome.

Ele sorriu, acariciou o lado de seu pescoço. Então beijou a mão dela. Foi estranho, doce e totalmente cativante.

Ela deve ter mostrado isso em seu rosto, porque assim que os olhos dele fixaram nos dela, algo aconteceu, seu sorriso aberto e fácil endureceu.

De repente, o Sherlock Holmes que ela tinha conhecido durante todos estes anos estava de volta. E ele não parecia particularmente feliz por ter retornado.

Ele ficou sem graça, se afastou, sem disposição até mesmo para olhar para ela.

"É agora ou nunca, eu acho", ele suspirou. "Fazer ou morrer. Sobre as mãos e joelhos, Molly."

Ele mal fez contato, dificilmente tocando-a em qualquer lugar, além dos locais onde era necessário. Ele a entrou por trás nela e ejaculou após algumas longos e estocadas técnicas.

Ele caiu na cama ao lado dela como um edifício explodido e puxou as roupas de cama sobre si mesmo, recatadamente. "Coloque isso debaixo do seu bumbum", disse ele, entregando-lhe um travesseiro.

Humilhação queimava dentro dela, completamente. Ela queria ir embora. Queria sair agora. Assim que encontrasse sua calcinha, ela estava saindo, e deixar toda essa bagunça triste para trás. Em que merda ela estava pensando?

Ela sentou-se rapidamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sherlock parecia genuinamente alarmado. "Você está diminuindo significativamente a probabilidade de fertilização. Deite-se."

Atordoada, ela não se moveu.

"Agora, Molly", ordenou a partir do outro lado da cama. "Coloque as costas na cama. Faça isso agora."

Molly hesitou, e se odiava por isso. Ela não tinha que ouvi-lo. Não tinha que fazer o que ele disse. Mesmo que, neste caso, estivesse certo.

Tão rapidamente como tinha levantado, ela se deixou cair e puxou o lençol até o pescoço.

Sherlock se esticou, não mais nem tão duro nem tão sorridente como antes. "Faz muito tempo que eu transei sem camisinha", disse ele, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo ou uma amostra da pele realmente interessante.

"Eu nunca tinha.", disse ela. "Bem, nunca antes de hoje, obviamente", ela respondeu, parecendo tímida e estúpida até para si mesma.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, parecendo realmente interessado. "Mary Magdalen Hooper, estou surpreso com você."

"Pare com isso, Sherlock", disse ela.

"Parar com o quê?"

"O nome", respondeu ela.

"Esse é o seu nome, não é?"

"Sim, tecnicamente, ele é", explicou ela. "Mas Mary Magdalen Hooper é o meu nome 'você está em apuros agora, mocinha'. Molly é o meu, oh, eu não sei, o meu nome 'está tudo bem com o mundo graças a Deus', você poderia dizer."

Ela virou a cabeça e observou seu perfil. Ele estava olhando para o teto e ela praticamente podia ouvi-lo pensando. O que ele estava pensando não precisava de contemplação. "E você?"

"Eu?"

"Do que a sua mãe te chamava quando você estava em apuros?"

Sherlock respirou fundo, exalando lentamente. "Será que 'Você, meu jovem, é igual ao seu pai' conta?"

Oh. Ela, obviamente, atingiu um nervo, um bem difícil. Antes que ela pudesse se desculpar, Sherlock saltou da cama, levando a colcha com ele. "Fique deitada, lembre-se," ele disse, "pelo menos por duas horas."

"Por quê? Onde você vai?"

"Procurar provisões," ele respondeu. Ele pegou a mão dela, e por um momento ela pensou que ele ia beijá-la novamente. Em vez disso, ele deu-lhe um aperto suave, em seguida, a liberou.

"Eu, oh..." ela começou.

"Já estarei de volta", garantiu ele, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

Depois disso, tudo foi um resmungo, e, não pela primeira vez, Molly se perguntou onde diabos eles realmente estavam. Ela deve ter caído no sono, porque a próxima coisa que ela sabia, Sherlock estava vestido, seu cabelo estava molhado, e ele estava empurrando uma garrafa de água superfaturada no rosto dela.

"Acorde, Molly," Sherlock disse, seus ridículos cachos ainda pingando. "Beba isso. Havia biscoitos, mas eu comi enquanto você estava dormindo. Nenhum prejuízo para você, realmente eles eram medíocres. Devemos sair em 45 minutos."

"Tudo bem." Molly assentiu entorpecida, mas não se moveu.

Sherlock olhou para ela com expectativa.

"Privacidade? Posso ter um pouco?" disse ela, ainda acordando.

"É claro," Sherlock respondeu, distraidamente, e se moveu para fora do quarto.

Ela não conseguiu encontrar suas meias por algum tempo, ou sua calcinha de maneira nenhuma, e com Sherlock andando para cima e para baixo no corredor, os nervos de Molly passaram de cansado para morto no momento em que saiu do edifício. Quando ele levantou seu longo braço para chamar um táxi, tudo que ela queria era estar de volta em seu próprio apartamento, sozinha.

"Vou pegar o metrô", informou ela.

"Não seja estúpida," Sherlock disse. "Você tem uma mancha de sêmen bem perceptível na frente de suas calças."

Ela sentiu-se corar. Oh, as coisas estava ficando cada vez melhores.

"Eu preferiria que não", disse ele, rapidamente. "Taxis são ótimos. Mas está tudo bem, eu vou colocar meu casaco no meu..."

A testa de Sherlock enrugou assustadoramente. "Não, eu vou pagar o táxi. Você vai entrar no táxi. Você parece ter prazer em fazer questões simples absurdamente controversas."

"Eu não... eu não quero um namorado," Molly deixou escapar, muito para sua própria surpresa e horror. "Eu não preciso de um namorado."

Sherlock inspirou através de seus dentes. "Isso é conveniente, já que eu não tenho interesse em ser namorado de ninguém", disse ele, irritado. "Certamente não o seu. Eu, porém, quero que você entre no taxi antes de perdê-lo. Agora".

Eles ficaram em silêncio todo o caminho, olhando para fora das janelas opostas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

i

N/B: Que história é essa, gente! Sherlock! O cara do pênis simpático. Como assim?! huahuahua Adorei! E outra, até quando ele vai deixar falar mais alto seu superego? Relaxa, Sr Holmes.. Li, sua linda, que venha logo esse segundo capítulo. Molly vai engravidar ou não, qual que é a desses dois?! Bem, eu amei a história e, principalmente, adorei betá-la, quanta venham as próximas! beijos! beijos!

N/T: Eu amo tanto essa historia que resolvi traduzi-la. Foi a fic Sherlolly que me fez me apaixonar pelo ship. Espero que você curta tanto quanto eu. Capitulo 2 tá prontinho e já na mão da Daí. Logo vocês irão saber se a tentativa de Molly e Sherlock vingou.

Referências:

Screaming Orgasm – drink que pode ser bebido com gelo ou não, que vai 30 ml de Cointreau, 30 ml de Bailey's e 20 ml de Grand Marnier.

Costa Coffee – Cafeteria britânica fundada por irmãos italianos.

Calendário de Bombeiros – Na verdade, foi à maneira mais simples para eu traduzir, já que usam a palavra "beefcake calendar". Bombeiros são costumeiros em fazerem este tipo de calendário, mas há diversos outros que fazem até mesmo o pessoal do Fangtasia dos livros da série True Blood. Eric é o Senhor Janeiro. Na minha cabeça, por causa desta informação, o Senhor Janeiro do calendário de Molly só podia ser Eric Northman.

Timbuktu é a capital do Mali, país do norte da África. Grande parte do seu território fica no Deserto do Saara. Só Sherlock para comparar bairros distantes e mais modestos, com uma cidade africana.

Harrow School – escola fundada em 1572, durante o reinado de Elizabeth I (apesar de haver evidências que ela existia em 1243). Escola famosa por ser extremamente tradicional, por exemplo, faz parte do uniforme: fraque, cartola e bengala. Estudaram lá os Primeiros-Ministros Britânicos Winston Churchill e Robert Peel, assim como o Rei Hussein da Jordânia e Faisal II, o último rei do Iraque. Também estudaram ali diversos escritores, aristocratas, políticos e esportistas britânicos. E claro, o próprio Benedict Cumberbatch.

Tikka de frango masala- prato indiano, mas bem indiano mesmo. Com especiarias e coco. Bem picante!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Volume 1: Sustain (ou Concerto para Famintos em D Menor)**

**By Maybe Amanda**

**Traduzido por Ligya M. (tradução autorizada)**

**Betado por Graziely Mota**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ollie nem sempre foi assim. Uma vez ela tinha sido Hollis, e ela tinha tido uma mãe, um pai e uma casa. Por um tempo, ela até teve um cachorro.

Mas isso foi há muito tempo, muito antes de seus pequenos problemas se tornarem grandes, e parecia que na maioria dos dias, era como se tudo o que aconteceu, tivesse sido com uma pessoa diferente em uma vida diferente. Agora, ela passa o seu dia, ou boa parte dele, à espera de um golpe de sorte.

Ela sabia o que tinha lhe atingido quando ela o viu chegando à esquina. Ele. Sherlock, com seu longo casaco preto e seu longo rosto branco. Cara estranho. Ela fez alguns trabalhos para ele antes - nada sofisticados, apenas mantendo os olhos abertos por aí. Fácil, e pagou bem.

Ela reuniu seu melhor sorriso. "Tem algum trocado, amor?"

Ele sorriu, acenou uma vez, e entregou-lhe duas notas firmemente dobradas. 50 libras cada.

Escondido dentro das notas havia a foto de uma mulher, e um endereço. Em grandes letras garrafais, dizia:

ELA É INTOCÁVEL. QUE PERMANEÇA INTOCADA.

"Pode fazer, Hollis?" Sherlock perguntou.

Bastante simples isso. Ela contornou a palavra. "Considere-o feito, amor", ela respondeu.

**SM**

Na experiência de Sherlock, parceiros sexuais cabiam em algumas categorias distintas: os que se comportavam como se estivessem estrelando um filme pornográfico, atuando o tempo todo para um público que não estava lá; aqueles homens e mulheres belíssimos que se mantinham assim como se eles tivessem feito a sua parte, simplesmente se exibindo; e os profissionais, para quem todo o evento era simplesmente outra tarefa, um exercício em despender esforço não mais do que absolutamente o necessário.

Sexo com Molly, surpreendentemente, não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas categorias.

Ela havia o impressionado por não se importar se ela estava o impressionando nem um pouco. Ele tinha esperado que sexo com Molly Hooper fosse ser tão emocionante quanto um prato de mingau velho. Ele se provou errado em um grau que ele raramente, ou nunca, gostava.

Molly tinha sido ardorosa, tanto em dar prazer como em recebê-lo. O que Sherlock encontrou, foi uma surpresa agradável e inesperada. Interação sexual era muitas vezes como uma sala de espelhos, cansativo e tedioso, misturado geralmente com o status, imagem, poder e pretensão. Molly, tinha se provado, não havia se preocupado com nenhuma dessas coisas, ela não estava preocupada sobre como ela parecia ao montar nele, ela não estava preocupada em como ela parecia com o seu pênis na doce e molhada boca dela, ela não se preocupava com nada, só com a sensação, tanto experimentando quanto compartilhando. Enquanto ela estava envolvida em sexo, ela realmente não estava pensando em nada, mas no sexo. Para uma mulher que parecia reconsiderar cada passo de sua vida, ela era destemida e totalmente inconsciente na cama.

Ou assim parecia, ele lembrou a si mesmo. "Um" não era uma amostra suficientemente grande para extrair quaisquer conclusões significativas. E o único remédio para isso era uma amostra maior. Experimentação repetida.

Colocando sucintamente, mais.

A forma como o encontro havia penetrado em seus pensamentos continuamente nas 15 horas desde o evento, Sherlock assegurou-se, podia ser explicado pelo sistema límbico. "Estritamente sexual", Sherlock disse ao crânio. Não havia nada mais perseverante do que isso. A menos, talvez, contava da maneira como o silêncio em seu apartamento ecoou como um sino, ou como seu hábito de falar em voz alta com ninguém mais que um artefato arqueológico para lhe responder, só fez parecer tudo pior.

Isto era ridículo. A pele dela não poderia ser tão suave como ele recordava. Talvez ela não fosse, objetivamente falando, tão receptiva quanto ele parecia se lembrar, também. A memória era notoriamente pouco confiável, apesar de tudo, e havia sido anos desde que ele havia tido relação sexual vaginal, muito menos tocado uma mulher, além do contato do pênis com os lábios necessários, dentes, língua e interior da boca. Era sua imaginação.

Tudo o que precisava, sem dúvida, era uma segunda experiência com ela para dissipar essas noções ridículas.

**SM**

A grande vantagem de viver sozinha era que você poderia escolher o que queria fazer, quando queria fazer. E é por isso que Molly se encontrou fritando barras Mars no meio da noite.

Não era algo que ela fazia muitas vezes - ela não precisava de calorias, com certeza, e não era tão fácil como tinha sido quando ela era mais jovem e tinha acesso ininterrupto a uma fritadeira profissional, mas ainda assim, havia momentos em que nada mais poderia fazer. E este, por qualquer motivo, era um desses momentos.

Ela estava se divertindo. Ela estava esperando que o óleo aquecesse e as barras Mars descongelassem um pouco – eram muito suaves e elas derretiam em um pedaço sem forma e grudenta, (mas ainda assim, bastante comestível), e que quebrava em uma dúzia de pedaços (de novo, perfeitamente comestível, só um pouco complicado para tirar do óleo), ouvindo rádio, cantando junto uma música dos Beatles que tinha sido uma das favoritas de seu pai.

Ela raramente ouvia rádio, graças ao casal no apartamento debaixo, que tinha uma propensão a alertar o proprietário se ela deixasse algo na frente da porta, ou pisasse forte em seu próprio apartamento depois das 10 horas da noite, ou, ao que parecia, respirasse alto demais. Ainda assim, ela podia ouvir a música bem o suficiente para dançar um pouco enquanto ela misturava a massa, e resolutamente não pensava no dia anterior.

Ah, tudo bem, talvez ela pensasse sim no dia anterior, só um pouquinho. Ela desejou que não tivesse gostado tanto assim. Ela desejou que Sherlock não tivesse sido tão quente. Ou tão frio. Ela desejou que ela nunca tivesse feito isso de maneira nenhuma e que ela pudesse fazer novamente regularmente.

Ela abriu a geladeira, e decidiu fritar cada barra Mars do pacote, todos os doze, de uma só vez. Não significava que ela ia comer tudo, só que ela tinha a opção.

O primeiro lote de três estava secando em um prato com papel-toalha e o segundo lote estava chiando na fritadeira, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Ok, ok, eu vou abaixar o volume", ela gritou, sem se importar em caminhar até a porta. Ela odiava todos no prédio naquele momento, ela realmente odiava. Ela não tinha ideia de que o casal do apartamento de cima fazia para viver, mas, obviamente, não exige acordar cedo. Toda noite eles a acordavam, ou transando ou gritando, às vezes ambos em rápida sucessão, às vezes, ela jurava, simultaneamente. Ela não se importava com a vida de outras pessoas, já que ela mal tinha uma; ela só não gostava particularmente de ter que ouvi-los no dia a dia. Especialmente quando o vizinho de baixo tinha a coragem de reclamar de ela ser barulhenta.

E depois houve uma segunda batida.

"Eu já disse, eu vou abaixar!" ela gritou, completamente exasperada.

Houve uma pausa e então uma voz baixa gritou: "É Sherlock. Posso entrar?"

E Molly se sentiu como se estivesse doente. Ou tivesse brotado asas. Um ou o outro. Talvez ambos.

Sem ter certeza o que fazer, ela abriu a porta, prato de guloseimas fritas na mão.

"Chocolate?" ela ofereceu.

Sherlock, olhando de soslaio para os pequenos coitados, alinhados na placa como uma fila de suspeitos, perguntou: "Que dia da semana é hoje?"

"Pelos próximos 37 minutos, é segunda-feira", disse ela.

"Nesse caso, obrigado", disse ele, e pegou três. "Seu relógio está quebrado, a propósito", disse ele, distraído.

Então, com um gemido terrível, o alarme de incêndio soou. Não havia fogo, mas seu segundo lote foram queimados além do reconhecimento e o apartamento estava rapidamente se enchendo de fumaça. Ela teve que abrir todas as janelas para não se asfixiar.

Em dez minutos, tudo o que restava era o cheiro persistente de açúcar queimado, chocolate, e gordura, e Sherlock tinha comido todas as barras Mars que tinha tirado dela. Idiota.

"Há... há alguma coisa que você queira?", perguntou ela.

"Não exatamente", disse ele, lambendo o chocolate no canto do lábio. Isso a lembrou do dia anterior e ela ficou tensa involuntariamente.

Molly pegou seu reflexo na janela e mentalmente gemeu. Bolinhas disformes azuis pontilhavam seu pijama e um roupão amarelo esfarrapado que ela tinha desde a Escola de Medicina, sem maquiagem, com o cabelo bagunçado em uma trança, chinelos verde limão peludos que ia de encontro com tudo que ela sabia que era horrível. Um pesadelo de moda virtual.

O que ele queria, afinal? Por que ele estava em seu apartamento a essa hora da noite? Ele tinha mudado de ideia? Ele queria seu esperma de volta? Ela se sentiu ligeiramente indisposta tentando imaginar como ele agiria sobre isso. Se alguém poderia encontrar uma maneira, confie que Sherlock poderia, no entanto.

Sherlock pegou um livro sobre agentes patogênicos que estava sobre sua mesa de cozinha minúscula. O local era uma dica, ela percebeu de repente, e Sherlock, sempre tão equilibrado e requintado, era, provavelmente, um doido por limpeza. Ele provavelmente queria seu esperma de volta por princípios gerais. Ela olhou a pilha de louça suja na pia e percebeu que provavelmente não poderia culpá-lo.

"É estatisticamente muito improvável que uma concepção ocorra a partir de um único ato de coito", disse ele, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Inicialmente, ela pensou que ele estava realmente lendo aquilo. Então ela percebeu que não, ele realmente não estava.

O que ele estava dizendo? Será que ele...? Ele estava...? Estamos...? O quê?

"Desculpe?" ela chiou. "Eu... Oh!"

Sherlock fechou o livro com um estalo retumbante, depois sorriu seu sorriso assustadoramente emocionante para ela. "Sabia que você ia chegar lá um dia", disse ele, e apontou para a área da sala de estar. "Vamos?"

Acontece que ela não tinha entendido nada, nem mesmo um pouco. Eles fizeram bem ali no chão. Duas vezes. Ela tinha certeza de que os vizinhos deveriam ter ouvido, ele gemia com grande entusiasmo, e ela grunhiu o nome dele pelo menos uma vez. Provavelmente duas vezes. Talvez uma terceira vez, também.

Ela passou a noite no chão, onde ele a deixou, seus quadris apoiados em uma almofada torta da IKEA, com esfolados do tapete nascendo nos seus joelhos, muito cansada e confusa para sequer cogitar ir para o sofá-cama.

**SM**

Uma hora depois de deixar o apartamento de Molly, ele pagou bem demais uma prostituta para ter a liberdade de tocar em seus braços, abdômen, coxas, costas, a pele atrás de seus joelhos dela. Não teria tomado muito tempo, mas ele teve que esperar até que a menina, uma de pele clara com 19 anos de idade em seu lugar de costume, estava disponível. Ela trabalhava para uma agência de boa reputação, e ele pediu alguém que estivesse limpa e livre de drogas, e o gerente sabia que era melhor não tentar enganá-lo.

Ela se chamava Claudine, embora só Deus soubesse por que, e ela era convencionalmente bonita, ele supôs. Enquanto era óbvio que ela o achava uma aberração, ela também não se importava o que foi perfeito para o que ele tinha em mente.

Embora quase uma década mais nova que Molly, os braços de Claudine eram mais ásperos do que o de Molly, mesmo os pulsos. Suas coxas tinham inchaços sutis de algum tipo de creme depilatório. Sua barriga era facilmente mais musculosa do que Molly, mas a pele que cobria não era nem de perto.

Ele se perguntou por um momento se seus lábios eram mais ásperos também, mas considerando bem, era uma ideia desagradável; beijar uma prostituta parecia algum tipo de desespero, até mesmo como uma experiência. E ele não estava desesperado.

Ele roçou a parte baixa de suas costas suavemente com as pontas dos dedos calejados da forma que fez Molly por muito pouco ter um orgasmo. Tudo o que ele conseguiu da prostituta foi um olhar de peixe-morto. Comparado a Molly, ela bem poderia ser uma motorista de caminhão. Quando ele a tocou, seu pênis sequer se contorceu.

Ele tomou um táxi de volta para Baker Street, o gosto de Molly ainda em seus lábios.

Sem sequer parar para considerar, ele sabia que ele iria voltar para o apartamento dela em menos de 24 horas.

Ele precisava de mais dados, isso era tudo. Mais dados.

! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Naquela noite seguinte, ela foi para a cama cedo. Sherlock nem sequer bateu a porta, ou se ele fez, ela não ouviu. Ele entrou, embora como, ela não sabia. Em qualquer caso, ela acordou com ele de pé sobre ela.

"Posso?" ele perguntou, sua mão sobre o edredom.

"Eu... Oh, hum." Era uma ideia péssima, uma ideia muito ruim, mas ela balançou a cabeça, e levantou o edredom convidando-o para dentro Ela era um idiota.

Em trinta segundos, talvez menos, ele estava em cima dela, a língua dele pela sua garganta, rasgando suas roupas. Não apenas figurativamente, ela pode ouvir o som de tecido rasgando. Era ridículo.

Ela amava o jeito que ele gemia em sua boca; ela adorava a maneira como o corpo dele se sentia; ela adorava a maneira como seu corpo se sentiu quando ele a tocou. Parecia inacreditável que a única razão que ele estava fazendo isso era para lhe dar um bebê. O que ele estava fazendo? Com o que ela estava brincando ainda, o deixando continuar e continuar?

Então ele fez algo que envolveu sua língua e seu mamilo esquerdo e, oh Deus. É exatamente por isso que ela estava o deixando ir em frente. Ele era muito bom nisso.

Ela era uma pessoa terrível para usá-lo dessa forma, não era?

Ou ele estava a usando? Ela não conseguia resolver isso, especialmente quando ele mergulhava sob as cobertas para lambê-la e chupá-la como - Jesus Cristo! – daquele jeito. Ele a beijou novamente e ela poderia provar a si mesma – azeda, crua e primitiva - em seus lábios. Desta vez ele não sorriu em tudo, a única expressão em seu rosto era de fome.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de se tornar seu namorado," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido entre beijos.

"O... okay" ela gaguejou. Foi provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que ela já disse. Ela se perguntou se haveria um troféu.

"Eu não sou seu namorado", disse ele, murmurando em uma clavícula primeiro, depois a outra.

"Não", ela disse, agarrando-se a ele quando o orgasmo a rasgou. "Você não é. Nunca."

Ele a olhou em seus olhos. Sua expressão ilegível, enervante. Então, como se tivesse se decidido sobre algo, ele a beijou, gemendo e beliscando seus lábios até que eles estavam machucados, doloridos. Ela foi dolorida por toda parte, e formigando, não porque ele tinha sido duro, mas porque ele tinha sido perfeito. Muito, muito perfeito.

Depois, deitada em sua cama dobrável estreita, ele pegou a mão dela na dele exatamente como tinha feito antes. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava por vir - ele estava prestes a virar de úmido quente para as veias cheias de água gelada. Novamente. Então ele colocaria o seu grande casaco preto sobre as calças com o botão faltando agora e iria embora. Novamente.

Até que ele sentisse vontade de voltar. Novamente.

Eles não poderiam continuar assim. Era uma loucura. Seu coração não aguentaria.

"Isso é o suficiente, Sherlock", disse ela, com firmeza, mas gentilmente, falando com ele do jeito que ela faria com um cachorro ou uma criança pequena. "Eu não acho que você precisa se preocupar em voltar amanhã ou nunca mais."

Sem dizer uma palavra, sem um único som, Sherlock se levantou e se vestiu de costas para ela. Havia sêmen escorrendo pela sua coxa, enquanto ela o observava ir.

Ele não se preocupou em fechar a porta atrás de si.

**SM**

Molly estava acostumada a aceitar. Ela estava acostumada à decepção. Ela estava perfeitamente preparada para que sua menstruação chegasse para que ela pudesse entrar com um novo, e possivelmente, plano melhor. Tentar novamente com Sherlock parecia inerentemente perigoso de alguma forma que ela não chegou a ter o poder de articular. Ela teve uma chance com ele, e agora, provavelmente, acabou.

Então ela esperou. E então ela esperou um pouco mais. Ela fez questão de não pensar no que poderia acontecer, ou o que estava absolutamente não acontecendo, dentro de seu corpo. Ela levou os seus dias como se ela não estivesse esperando a melhor ou a pior notícia de sua vida.

Todo o tempo, as aparições de Sherlock parecia se tornar mais e mais escassas, até que tinha sido duas ou três semanas desde que ela tinha o visto. O que não era mau de verdade, porque desde que eles fizeram o que tinham feito, bem desde aquilo, ele não era o mesmo.

Ele não fazia piada com ela. Ele não dizia a ela que suas roupas ou cabelos, ou maquiagem estavam todas erradas e precisavam desesperadamente de uma mudança. Ele não falava com ela se ele passasse por ela no corredor em Barts. Ele não apareceu no necrotério de maneira nenhuma quando ela estava lá sozinha, e se um dos outros assistentes estavam lá com ela, ele entrava e saia tão rápido quanto ele pudesse com poucas palavras trocadas possível. E mesmo assim, ele apenas olhou para ela com o canto do olho, e em seguida virou a cabeça.

Ela não tinha percebido o quanto ele era brincalhão com ela até que ele não era mais. Ou isso era culpa dela por dizer-lhe que ela não precisava fazer sexo com ele de novo, ou era culpa dela ter feito sexo com ele em primeiro lugar. Ela não tinha certeza qual, mas claramente, a culpa era dela.

Mas, isso mal parecia importar, porque ele não mais estava lá. E mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse tido sua menstruação, finalmente parecia seguro para ela preparar-se para a grande decepção e ir ao médico.

Eles disseram que ela estava grávida. Uma criança estava crescendo dentro dela. Ela estava tão surpresa com a sua vida para planejar pela primeira vez que ela não tinha idéia do que fazer a seguir. Ela supôs que, no final, a resposta era a mesma para os choques bons como para os maus; colocar um pé em frente ao outro, limpar os dentes, ir ao trabalho, fazer o que a vida coloca na sua frente, e o resto vai se resolver.

Sempre tinha funcionado antes, ela tinha fé que iria funcionar novamente.

Ela não poderia ser culpada se estivesse deitada em sua cama à noite, com as mãos sobre sua barriga inalterada, pensando em Sherlock.

**SM**

D.I. Lestrade tinha há muito tempo a convicção firme que as convicções firmemente realizadas eram o inimigo número um de uma carreira policial de sucesso. Quanto mais forte a crença, o (sem o "o"?) mais forte a probabilidade de que iam começar com pílulas, úlceras e impotência, e acabam no hospital coberto com fios, ouvindo o som irregular de seu próprio coração em uma máquina. Apesar de suas reservas, ele estava cada vez mais certo em sua crença de que o maldito Sherlock Holmes precisava da porra de um guarda-costas 24 horas por dia. Ou, depois disso, outro.

Ele parou seu carro para o espaço próximo do 221B Baker Street e preparou-se para a tempestade que se aproximava.

"Sherlock?" ele chamou, batendo duas vezes antes de entrar com chave antiga de John. John tinha entregado a ele na noite antes de sair em sua lua de mel e disse a Lestrade para ficar com ela, apenas no caso de precisar. Lestrade não estava se sentindo exatamente confortável entrando, mas era mais conveniente do que esperar até o dia em que Sherlock se incomodasse em responder a maldita porta.

A sala da frente parecia um canteiro de obras, forrado com tábuas e latas de tinta e ferramentas elétricas de todos os tipos. Uma fina camada de poeira pairava em todos os lugares. Um par de pegadas levava a subir as escadas, mas nenhuma levava para baixo. O chato estava em casa, então.

Sherlock estava em sua sala de estar, andando freneticamente, se movendo numa nuvem de poeira. Ele estava cercado por pilhas de impressões e fotos, algum dos quais Lestrade reconheceu, alguns dos quais ele não reconheceu. As paredes tinham sido recheadas de trabalho também, e fotos de cenas de crimes escabrosas entraram em confronto com o papel de parede desagradável que lutava para escapar debaixo deles. Caso do Homem Verde, lhe parecia.

"Sherlock?"

O chato em questão parecia estar no meio de algum tipo de ataque epiléptico vertical, envolvendo movimentos de braços estranhos e respiração pesada. Um momento depois Lestrade percebeu que Sherlock estava só espirrando. Três vezes. Em rápida sucessão. Entusiasticamente.

"Sherlock!"

"O que? Oh. Lestrade." Sherlock jogou seu lenço longe e andou até a exposição na parede, correndo o dedo sobre a primeira foto, depois outra, apertando os olhos. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Você não está respondendo seu...", ele começou, mas foi cortado por outro espirro, este mesmo parecendo surpreender quem espirrava.

"... Telefone." Lestrade olhou para ele. Sherlock estava vermelho, olhos vidrados, agitado. O que, realmente, descrevia muito bem Sherlock em qualquer dia. O espirro era novo, porém. "Você está bem? Está doente ou algo assim?"

Sherlock lançou lhe um olhar fulminante, mas o efeito foi arruinado. "Maldito pó", disse ele, produzindo ainda outro lenço e enxugou os olhos "Logo vou pedir um desconto no aluguel até que a reforma seja concluída." Ele espirrou duas vezes mais como pontuação.

"Talvez você devesse ir...".

Sherlock, ainda andando, deu um grunhido de frustração. Ele esfregou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, deixando-o em desordem selvagem. "O que estou perdendo? Os fatos estão aí... bem aí... então o que é que eu não estou vendo?"

"Sherlock". Lestrade se moveu para o caminho que Sherlock andava. "Pare um segundo, ok?"

Sherlock parou, mas o olhar que ele deu a Lestrade foi letal. "O que?" ele falou mordaz.

"Por que não está respondendo suas mensagens?"

Sherlock acenou com desdém, cheirando altivez. Seria mais eficaz, Lestrade pensou, se o nariz de Sherlock não estivesse, na verdade, escorrendo naquele momento. "Por que deveria? Não é como se eu trabalhasse para você."

E não é como se você trabalhar 'comigo' na maioria das malditas vezes também, mas Lestrade não disse nada. "Eu recebi três ligações, ligações reais, Sherlock, de John...".

Sherlock revirou os olhos para o nome. "Que ótimo para você, inspetor...".

"Ele está preocupado. Você é quase cirurgicamente conectado ao seu telefone, então sim, ele está preocupado que você pudesse estar morto ou foi sequestrado ou algo, já que você não se importa em responder mensagens ou e-mails."

Sherlock espirrou em seu lenço novamente. "Certamente, o bom doutor tem outras coisas para ocupar o seu tempo", respondeu ele, sua voz baixa. "Eu não vejo o porquê da preocupação dele, ou a sua, na verdade".

Não, Lestrade imaginou que ele provavelmente não via mesmo. Tão inteligente como ele era, tão brilhante, Sherlock muitas vezes tinha que ter o óbvio apontado para ele. Muitas vezes, o que apontava envolvia uma prancha grande entrando em contato com sua cabeça dura. "Por que ele é seu amigo?"

"Me poupe," Sherlock rosnou, mas seu desprezo foi atenuado por outro espirro.

"Sherlock..."

"John Watson morava aqui, agora ele não vive mais. De modo nenhum estou preocupado com ou por ele, e gostaria de agradecer-lhe em me pagar a mesma cortesia.". Sherlock olhou Lestrade de cima para baixo rapidamente. "Por que você está agindo como o garoto de recados dele, afinal? Não há criminosos para pegar hoje?"

Não pela primeira vez, Lestrade pensou em dar um murro em Sherlock, atingindo-o em cheio, com força. Se ele realmente acreditasse na merda que Sherlock estivesse soltando, ele poderia.

"Sim, bem, talvez eu estivesse preocupado também."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou com petulância. "Eu não estou fazendo meu trabalho? Não tenho resolvido seus casos?"

"Não é sempre sobre o trabalho."

"É sempre sobre o trabalho. O trabalho é tudo o que importa para mim, Lestrade, tudo o que já importou e tudo o que sempre irá importar, assim sendo você pode me poupar da sua..." ele zombou, "... preocupação".

Lestrade soltou um longo suspiro lento. Em seguida, outro. "Olha", ele finalmente disse, "nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo, você e eu, e tão breve quanto eu posso dizer, John é o único amigo que você tem no mundo."

Sherlock bufou.

"Então agora você está se comportando como uma criança de seis anos porque ele não te levou com ele em sua lua de mel?" Lestrade disse. "Cresça de uma vez."

Com isso, tudo parou. Sherlock, de repente ficou estático, piscou uma vez, duas vezes, e não disse nada. Lestrade esperava o veneno, se preparou para o veneno que acompanhava as birras de Sherlock.

Nunca veio.

Em vez disso, Sherlock firmou a mandíbula, andou até Lestrade, pegou seu casaco e seu cachecol, saiu sem nem mesmo colocá-los.

"Jesus, Sherlock", ele chamou após o homem se retirar. "Pelo amor de Deus, você..." o queixo de Lestrade caiu em seu peito enquanto ele ouvia a porta da frente bater.

"Até que foi bem", ele murmurou. Ele poderia deixar isso pra lá.

**SM**

Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer.

John gritaria se descobrisse. Quando ele descobrisse, na verdade; Sherlock daria a certeza em dizer-lhe pessoalmente, porque ele não queria perder o olhar em seu rosto. Seria impagável. Certamente John gritaria, então ficaria quieto e compreenderia então gritaria novamente. Seria como se ele estivesse agindo com algum script sobre como lidar com o dependente de drogas com uma recaída. Como o esperado. Como um clichê.

Molly, se ela se importasse em descobrir - e ele supôs que não seria muito difícil, alguém iria mencionar, alguém que o odiava e pessoas suficientes o odiavam - ficaria horrorizada. Talvez ela pudesse até chorar. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa para ele, de qualquer maneira. Algo nele queria muito ver as lágrimas dela, na verdade. Algo nele igualmente recuou. Sherlock desejava que ambos calassem a boca.

Houve apenas uma cura para a perturbação do seu cérebro e sua barriga, e era derivado a partir das folhas da planta da coca.

Sherlock pegou o primeiro táxi que viu, pegou seu telefone, começou a digitar. Demorou algum tempo, todos os seus contatos antigos eram muito cuidadosos com ele após sua longa ausência e sua conexão pública com a polícia para serem persuadidos, ou eles estivessem fora do negócio, mas, eventualmente, o pupilo de um antigo fornecedor estava disposto a encontrá-lo num local discreto.

Como sempre, o homem com as drogas estava atrasado.

Sherlock sentou em um banco destinado a idosos e doentes por algum tempo, nervoso de antecipação, esperando que o sentimento, essa sensação gloriosa, quando a cocaína atinge a corrente sanguínea e o cérebro se acende como uma explosão. Para um breve, brilhante e quase não quantificável intervalo , seu cérebro parou de tentar se desfazer e a coisa zumbindo insaciável e inominável que o afligia iria parar.

O problema, naturalmente, era que cada vez que ele ficava chapado, o momento de brilho foi uma breve fração do que tinha sido da vez anterior, diminuindo um pouco a cada vez, cada vez menos brilhante, até que finalmente não houvesse alívio nenhum. De jeito nenhum. E tudo deixou a dor cada vez maior, como um abismo sem fundo.

E isso não era nem mesmo a pior parte.

A pior parte, agora ele se lembrava, era a rapidez com que o negócio todo da droga tornou-se chato. Talvez fosse assim ter um emprego; aparecendo dia após dia querendo ou não, sabendo que tudo o que você faria amanhã era alguma variação do que você tinha feito no dia anterior, se alongando anteriormente e depois para o infinito e a monótona mesmice. Sentar e esperar. Esperar e sentar.

E os outros viciados eram estúpidos, para um homem. E uma mulher. Possivelmente os únicos mais estúpidos do que os outros viciados eram os traficantes. Estúpidos e presunçosos e segurando o seu antídoto na palma da sua estupida e auto satisfeita mão. Anderson perdeu sua vocação, se você perguntasse a Sherlock, mas ninguém nunca perguntou a menos que tivessem uma arma - metafórica ou não - para a sua cabeça.

E, meu Deus, como ele odiava a hierarquia do mundo da droga, a etiqueta foi pior do que o chá com sua avó paterna. Chaaaaaaaaaato. Chaaaaaaaaaato. Chaaaaaaaaaato. Só o pensamento o fez querer dar um tiro em algo.

E depois havia Mycroft. Falando de coisas que precisavam de um tiro. Ele precisaria de uma arma para elefantes para fazer algum arranhão no ego de seu irmão. Como ele o odiava acima de todos, quando ele estava tentando ser compassivo. Alguém por favor poupe-o do pseudo-patriarcal pseudo-preocupação. Ele era como um pesadelo de um diretor de escola, tentando convencê-lo de que sua única motivação era preocupação. E não havia nenhuma maneira, uma vez que ele fosse novamente, que ele poderia escondê-lo de Mycroft. Ou alguém além do observador casual, na verdade. Ele sabia demais por experiência própria.

Desconfortável e chato. O pior dos dois mundos.

E mamãe. Ele não queria pensar na resposta dela. Ele não podia suportar o pensamento de desapontá-la novamente.

Ele pessoalmente não se importava com o que Lestrade pensasse sobre o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas o Inspetor certamente tinha em seu poder de fazer suas investigações muito mais difíceis. Lestrade usaria as drogas contra ele, se pudesse. Ele provavelmente seria quem diria a Molly. Adverti-la em relação a ele, seria o discurso. Isso o fez querer rosnar.

Nada disso para ele hoje, obrigado.

Ele se virou e foi embora, assim que o traficante estava chegando.

**SM**

Em toda a sua vida, ele nunca tinha levado qualquer pessoa - homem ou mulher - para a cama que importava para ele mesmo ligeiramente. Tinha sido uma boa prática, uma que ele nunca deveria ter desistido. Quanto mais andava, mais ele pensava que talvez todo o dilema que ele estava enfrentando atualmente poderia ser resumido em uma palavra: Molly.

Não que ele se importasse. Ele não se importava, não realmente. Ele não se importava nem um pouco que ela não tinha contatado ele, mesmo que ele estivesse ativamente a evitando. Por que deveria?

Ela não era especialmente bonita. Ela não era especialmente brilhante. O sexo era... bom, mas ainda assim, foi apenas isso: sexo.

Ah. Claro. O que era necessário era uma inoculação contra os encantos insidiosos de Mary Magdalen Hooper. E ele sabia exatamente o que era. Algo que ela nunca poderia ser. Mas o quê? O que especificamente o tornaria imune?

Algo masculino, talvez?

Mas não. O pensamento deixou muito aborrecido e apático. Havia algo estupidamente previsível sobre outro corpo masculino no momento. Muito familiar. Muito chato. Muito errado, no presente.

Então, ocorreu-lhe: Molly nunca seria linda. Ou alta. Ou convincentemente loira, na verdade. Então, alguém - alguém oposto. Alguém muito magra e escultural e capa de revista, adorável. E muito, muito loira.

Tome isso, Molly Hopper.

Ele escolheu sua casa para esse tipo de coisa. Dificilmente havia alguma diferença de encomendar comida chinesa. Será que ele queria jantar fora, comprar e levar ou se ele preferiria a entrega? Eles quase não precisam perguntar: Sherlock odiava lidar com a limpeza. Ele era do tipo de jantar fora habitualmente.

E a sua seleção?

Felação, ele poderia pensar; ele descobriu que não gostava de nenhum envolvimento ou intimidade, agora que ele estava fora da universidade e das drogas. Ele preferia ser capaz de fechar os olhos e fingir que não havia nenhum outro ser humano envolvido, principalmente porque nada mais do que uma simples libertação autoindulgente que ele tinha se poupado até demais.

Não, isso não estava certo. Ele tinha se entregado a Molly, e não havia lhe trazido nada, a não ser irritação.

_F., m. alta, m. loira, m.m. bonita_. - ele mandou uma mensagem com uma mão, enquanto ele chamava um táxi com a outra. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos como chamas de novo, e ele podia sentir seus seios nasais pulsando com cada batimento cardíaco. Sra. Hudson iria se arrepender das suas renovações.

O táxi estava abafado, e o edifício onde o bordel ficava estava congelando, embora pelo tempo que ele entrou no elevador até o vigésimo terceiro andar, estava quente de novo.

Foi da maneira que ele supôs que seria: o proprietário cumprimentou-o, passou seu cartão de crédito, levou-o para uma sala exageradamente decorada. Lá - uma mulher que parecia ter acabado de sair de uma sessão de fotos para um anúncio de creme dental e estava a caminho de outro, de lingeries caríssimas - estava o esperando. Ele examinou-a com cuidado. Em seu início de vinte e poucos anos, ela era cheia de curvas - artificialmente, é claro - extremamente loira, bronzeada de maneira improvável, dentes-encapados, com os lábios, bochechas e queixo, tudo cirurgicamente reforçada se não realmente melhorados. Quando ela se virou de costas para ele, ele notou que mesmo a parte traseira dela tinha sido aumentada, e que, pensou inesperadamente, deve ter doído muito. Sua altura foi, talvez, a única coisa honesta sobre ela. Em seus saltos, ela era apenas uma sombra mais alta do que ele.

Exatamente como solicitado.

Ele estava, no entanto, completamente indiferente a ela. Na verdade, apesar de sua beleza inquestionável, ela era, possivelmente, a mulher mais horrível que tinha visto em sua vida. E com a cabeça latejando e seu cérebro girando junto com a temperatura sufocante do ambiente, nenhum esforço de vontade - da parte dele ou dela - estava mudando essa percepção. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que ele a estava querendo perto dele.

Ele agradeceu sua generosidade e saiu sem sequer tocá-la.

E foi direto para Barts. Já passava bem da meia-noite, agora. Ele poderia se concentrar em suas persistentes culturas em paz. Ele estaria a salvo de Molly por horas.

**SM**

Molly tinha ido trabalhar exatamente na hora, tinha conseguido uma xícara de chá descafeinado horrível, e estava prestes a verificar algumas culturas que ela havia deixado no laboratório, quando o viu. Ele estava debruçado sobre um microscópio, no seu lugar habitual, o lugar que ele tinha sido nobremente ausente por quase sete semanas. Os olhos dele passaram sobre ela como uma varinha de scanner de aeroporto.

"Oh," ela disse. Ela suprimiu o desejo de pedir desculpas – por que ela tem que se desculpar, afinal de contas? Virou-se e voltou para a relativa segurança do necrotério. Ela poderia verificar essas culturas em outra ho...

"Foi muita falta de consideração sua, para não mencionar ingratidão", sua voz, levemente rouca, explodiu atrás dela. "Por que você não me deixou saber que eu tinha sido bem sucedido?"

Apesar de suas melhores intenções, ela se virou. "Desculpe-me?"

"Eu a ajudei a conseguir o que queria e agora você me trata como notícia de ontem", disse ele, afetadamente limpando a garganta.

"Ah. Você está certo. Sinto muito. Estou grávida", disse ela. "Obrigado por sua, hum, ajuda."

Ele cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e fez aquele barulho na garganta de novo, mas não disse nada. Seus olhos, no entanto, falaram volumes. Muitos volumes, quase uma enciclopédia inteira. Se olhar matasse, ela estaria realmente impressionantemente morta.

Ele queria uma briga, ela percebeu. Por que na Terra, ele queria uma briga, ela não podia imaginar, mas ele não iria conseguir uma, não no meio do corredor de um hospital, abandonado ou não. Não dela. Foi bastante difícil, só estando lá, ter que falar com ele com o coração acelerado e sua mente agitada. Pelo amor de Deus, ela sequer podia olhar para ele sem imaginar seu corpo nu.

"O que exatamente você quer, Sherlock?"

"Alguma consideração", respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio que essa era sua obrigação, e que ela estava sendo nada além de difícil.

Molly inspirou com mais força do que ela pretendia. Ela não respondeu, porque, o que poderia dizer? O que exatamente ela lhe deve? Ele a tinha levado para a cama em três ocasiões distintas e dado a ela, talvez uma dúzia de orgasmos. Ele atormentou-a para permitir que ele fosse ser o pai de uma criança com quem ele não queria nada. O que ele queria dela?

Ele estava carrancudo com um tridente perfeitamente desenhado no vinco entre as sobrancelhas de seus olhos.

Molly respirou fundo. "Você já fez a sua parte. Você deixou claro que não estava interessado na criança ou em mim..."

"Então o que? É disso que se trata? Amor?" Sherlock disse "amor" da mesma maneira que as outras pessoas diziam 'sarna'.

Molly piscou. Na verdade, ela não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa se ele tivesse dito 'sarna'. "O que?"

"Você sabe o que é o amor romântico, Molly? É a fraude que animais humanos usam para se desfazer de alguns dos seus menos atraentes impulsos. É a mentira que eles usam para abrilhantar a verdade desagradável que eles querem acorrentar uma mulher de sorte a um fogão, para que eles possam ter uma transa ou ovos fritos á sua disposição."

Molly estava perplexa. Sherlock sempre fez sentido, mesmo que fosse apenas o tipo muito estranho que faz sentido para Sherlock. Mas então, Sherlock não estava fazendo nenhum sentido. Ela balançou a cabeça, esperando limpá-la, mas isso não ajudou nem um pouco.

Sherlock tirou um lenço do bolso e espirrou exuberantemente. "É uma ficção muito bonita. Mentiras construídas na decepção construídas no engano, e nada mais."

"Eu... O que? Por que...?" E então algo lhe ocorreu. "Quando eu estava saindo com Stephen..."

"Oh, por favor," Sherlock disse, revirando os olhos, que de alguma forma desencadeou um ataque de tosse.

"Não," Molly disse: "Não. Quando eu estava saindo com Stephen, e antes disso, Paul da contabilidade e Brian... Cada vez que eu estava saindo com alguém, você sentia que tinha que estragar tudo, não é?"

"Não jogue isso pra mim", disse ele com outra tosse. "Você teria se livrado deles da sua própria maneira, eventualmente. Tudo que eu fiz foi acelerar o processo. Se você tiver que culpar alguém, culpe Eddie Ligeirinho".

Molly de repente sentiu como se seu rosto estava em chamas. "Deixe o meu pai fora disto... Esse... Seja lá o que seja isso, Sherlock".

"Isso ilustra meu ponto", disse ele, sorrindo aquele sorriso horrível. "Nenhum dos espécimes de fala mansa a que vieram cheirar aqui teve a chance de chegar aos pés do homem que lhe educou sozinho. E o sacrifício, de ir de um bem-sucedido moderadamente - se moderadamente – lutador para um dono de restaurante..."

Ela não se conteve. Ela o atingiu. Com a palma da sua mão, tão forte quanto podia, em seu rosto estúpido e presunçoso.

E Sherlock não a parou. Ele nem sequer tentou pará-la. Ela já o viu segurar béqueres caindo a poucos centímetros antes do impacto, sem sequer olhar. Ele tinha alguns dos reflexos mais rápidos de qualquer pessoa que ela havia conhecido. E ele não só a deixou bater nele, como ele parecia completamente atordoado.

E então ele estava pálido. Ainda mais pálido do que o habitual. Ele parecia incapaz de reunir uma carranca ou um sorriso de escárnio ou qualquer expressão de nenhuma maneira. Ele respirou fundo, então tossiu como se ele estivesse tentando expulsar um pulmão.

"Oh, Sherlock!" ela disse, horrorizada. Ela moveu-se para frente, sem ter certeza se ela estava indo abraçá-lo ou bater-lhe de novo, com toda a honestidade, mas ele se afastou dela. "Me desculpe, eu sinto muito... muito..."

"Oh, por favor." Ele tossiu de novo. "Eu tive... eu tive cortes de papel mais dolorosos."

Sherlock – o lindo e estúpido Sherlock - estava ali, a marca vermelha da mão dela subindo em sua bochecha, tossindo e espirrando, tentando deixa-la louca.

Molly suspirou. Era inútil. Não tinha jeito. Ela era uma tola dez vezes em pensar que havia qualquer jeito que ela poderia te encontrado um bolo tão delicioso e o comido também. Estúpida, Molly estúpida.

"Sherlock", disse ela, tão gentilmente e devagar quanto podia, "Eu não quero brigar com você. Eu não quero que você grite comigo. E, francamente, eu não suporto mais isto, esta... bobagem. Eu preciso saber exatamente o que você quer de mim".

"Por que você não me contou?", perguntou ele.

Molly deu de ombros. "Você sabe tudo. Nunca me ocorreu que eu precisasse te contar. Presumi que você sabia. Eu assumi que era por isso que você estava me evitando."

Sherlock fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Ele parecia tão querido, e triste, de pé ali. O tapa não tinha feito nenhum dano, mas ela conseguiu feri-lo, de qualquer maneira. Ela se sentiu horrível. Gentilmente, ela estendeu a mão e apertou-lhe a mão em seu rosto.

Bom Deus, ele estava pegando fogo.

"Você está com febre", disse ela, movendo a mão para sua testa.

"É poeira", ele respondeu. "Reação alérgica".

"Não é a poeira", disse ela. "Alergias não causam febre." Ela olhou para ele com um olhar clínico. A pele ao redor dos olhos dele estava seca e descolorida. Seus olhos estavam literalmente brilhantes. "Esta é provavelmente a gripe que metade da equipe parece ter pegado."

Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez."

Molly comprimiu seu pulso. Demorou mais para a cor voltar do que deveria ter demorado. "Sherlock, quando foi a última vez que você dormiu ou comeu? Você já tomou algum fluido ultimamente?"

"Não sei, quarta-feira, eu acho", disse ele. Ele olhou para ela, de olhos vidrados. "Você pode fazer alguma coisa para mim?"

Molly não hesitou. "É claro."

"Há um sanduíche em seu armário, que você trouxe para o almoço. Posso ficar com ele?", questionou.

"Eu? Como? Não importa", disse ela. "Você precisa de fluidos e paracetamol, e você precisa descansar. Vamos para minha casa e eu vou ver se podemos hidratar você."

Sherlock franziu a testa tão exuberantemente que era quase um muxoxo. "Sua cama é horrível, como se tivesse enchido o colchão com tijolos e armas de mão", reclamou. "Eu quero dormir na minha própria cama."

"Então eu vou levá-lo para sua casa, então." Ela enviou um texto rápido para seu chefe de departamento, dizendo-lhe que ela não estava nada bem e que ela iria vê-lo na segunda-feira.

Sherlock oscilou ligeiramente de lado a lado. "Não há nada para comer no meu apartamento", disse ele. "A menos que você é uma canibal. Você não é, é?"

"Ainda não", disse ela. Ela o pegou suavemente pelo braço e dirigiu-o para o elevador.

Ele tossiu de novo. "Eu acho que estou doente, Molly", ele ofegou.

"Eu sei que você está", respondeu ela. "E ainda assim, eu ainda tenho que suportar você."

**SM**

Por que Molly tinha que trazer ele para casa no metrô? Era algum tipo de punição? Ele não estava sofrendo o suficiente? A cabeça de Sherlock estava derretendo a cada solavanco do trem. Ou, afogamento era uma melhor palavra. A última vez que ele se sentia miserável desse jeito, John teve de forçar uma golfada do Tamisa para fora de seu peito.

Em desespero, ele fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Molly. Ela era pequena e ossuda e totalmente inútil como um travesseiro. Ela não podia fazer nada direito?

"Aqui," ela disse, e guiou a cabeça para seu colo. Isso foi melhor, ou, pelo menos, menos pior. Ele deveria ter se irritado com os dedos de Molly brincando com seu cabelo, mas ele não conseguiu reunir a energia nem pra isso. E não era desagradável. Sua única reclamação era de que ele gostaria de um pouco mais. Ela não precisa ser tão mesquinha com seu toque. Ele curvou-se mais apertado para obter mais de si mesmo em seu colo.

Ele não queria ser seu namorado. E ele não queria que ela fosse sua namorada. Mas isso não a impedia de tomar certas funções normalmente atribuídas a uma namorada. Por exemplo, era bom ter alguém pra cuidar dele quando ele se sentia como se fosse morrer.

Também era muito fácil de conseguir comida de Molly, muito mais fácil do que tinha sido com John, porque Sherlock não tem que pedir primeiro e ouvir um suspiro desesperado e uma palestra sobre algo-ou-outra-coisa antes que a comida aparecesse. Molly fritava coisas. Ela o fazia sanduíches. Ela fazia um café terrível, mas, ela era uma garota inteligente e podia aprender. Ela provavelmente estaria disposta a fazer torradas. Quando alguém estava doente, havia mingau com açúcar mascavo, torradas e chá fraco. Havia uma regra, ou portaria, ou algo assim.

Logo antes de sua mente começar a vagar novamente, ocorreu-lhe que ele ainda não tinha começado a explorar o número de coisas que Molly Hooper poderia fazer pra ele.

**SM**

Molly tinha superado o desejo de Sherlock de passear em seu estado semi-estragado, juntamente com intermitente tremor de joelhos e tonturas, e levou-o para o metrô. Ele esteve com a cabeça em seu ombro e, em seguida, no colo a maior parte da viagem, mas foi puramente por necessidade. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo sufocada por meio de um alto e miserável forno.

A casa de Sherlock em Baker Street era limpa, silenciosa, e parecia livre de todos os sem-teto que recentemente começaram a migrar para seu bairro. Seu apartamento era um estilo vitoriano de tijolos branco bem conservados em cima de uma lanchonete. O corredor era praticamente uma pista de obstáculos de materiais de construção, mas, quando ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento, o que ela viu foi um palácio.

Era enorme. Tinha grandes janelas brilhantes. Tinha mais de um quarto.

E também tinha um punhado de fotos de cena de crimes horríveis fixados às paredes, mas isso era de se esperar, Sherlock morava lá, afinal de contas.

Sherlock se jogou no sofá e se abandonou em um ataque de tosse longo e molhado. Sua condição se deteriorou rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e injetados agora que pareciam que estavam pegando fogo. Ela não podia saber só pelo toque, mas parecia que a febre tinha subido também.

"Paracetamol?" , perguntou ela.

"Sim", disse ele.

"Não, Sherlock, eu quis dizer, você tem algum aqui?"

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. "Não sei. Isso era da competência de John. Armário, talvez. Ou nos chinelos debaixo da minha cama."

"Por que...? Oh, não importa sua febre tem que baixar", disse ela, sentindo-lhe o pulso.

Sherlock olhou para ela através de um olho fendas. "Você é uma patologista", disse ele fungando.

"Eu estou ciente disso," ela respondeu. "Eu acho que talvez você devesse tomar um banho morno primeiro".

"Diga por favor", disse ele. "E mantenha firme em sua mente que eu não sou, nem quero ser o seu namorado." A declaração foi seguida por um tremor de tosse.

"Essa conversa está ficando velha, Sherlock", disse ela. "Você pode se sentar?"

"Claro que eu posso." Ele tossiu violentamente. "Eu prefiro que não".

"Ordens médicas", disse ela. "O banho vai esfriar você. Eu não acho que você quer ter uma convulsão."

"Você não tem ideia do que eu quero", ele murmurou para a almofada sob sua cabeça.

Molly não podia discutir com isso. Ela realmente não tinha ideia, e duvidava que ele soubesse. "Você está certo. Mas eu não acredito que o dano cerebral esteja no topo da sua lista, no entanto." Ele parecia horrível, e, consequentemente, ela se sentia horrível. Isso não fazia sentido, mesmo para ela, mas fazia. "Por favor, Sherlock?"

Sherlock desistiu. "Tudo bem." Ele levantou-se imperiosamente, cambaleou alguns metros, e balançou como uma bétula em um vendaval. "Hum, Molly", disse ele.

"Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui." Ela colocou o braço em volta dos seus ombros. "Você tem um estetoscópio?" Ela suspeitava de pneumonia pelo que tinha ouvido em Barts, mas ela não estava acostumada com pessoas vivas com problemas de saúde que podiam ser resolvidos, e ele não estava exatamente cooperando.

"Cozinha, possivelmente," ele engasgou entre tosses.

"É claro, onde mais?"

"John estava ouvindo as paredes."

"Estava?" perguntou ela da mesma forma que ela iria pedir a uma criança de dois anos para explicar um conto de fadas.

"Não seja condescendente, Dra. Hooper," Sherlock disse, uma nova onda de irritação em sua voz. "Ele pensou que tínhamos ratos, então ele estava ouvindo as paredes."

"Como eu sou boba. Banheira?"

Sherlock fez um gesto com o queixo, e ela o ajudou a cambalear pelo corredor.

A cozinha era quase maior do que seu apartamento inteiro. E para completar, era preenchido principalmente com resíduos perigosos e equipamento de laboratório. Embora demorasse, ela encontrou dois estetoscópios; um na gaveta de facas, embora faltasse os protetores de orelhas, e outro, faltando o diafragma na peça do peito, embaixo da pia da cozinha. Ela os destruiu para criar uma unidade de funcionamento.

Ela voltou a encontrar Sherlock ainda sentado completamente vestido no banheiro fechado, exatamente como ela o tinha deixado.

"Eu vou abrir sua camisa para que eu possa ouvir o que está acontecendo lá dentro", disse ela muito brilhantemente, se atrapalhando com os botões. Isto a lembrou de sua breve rotação pediátrica horrível na escola de medicina. Felizmente, Sherlock tinha decidido não tornar a vida muito difícil. Mas com Sherlock, era sempre uma possibilidade.

Ele estava tentando trabalhar o resto de seus botões de baixo para cima, mas com pouco sucesso. "Parece que estou precisando de algum tipo de assistência", disse ele, interrompendo o som terrível de algo espesso e úmido de dentro de seus pulmões com cada respiração. Ela pode não ter tratado uma pessoa viva em anos, mas ela ainda podia reconhecer pneumonia.

"Com o quê?" , perguntou ela.

"Minhas roupas."

Ah. Bem, isso era razoável, considerando a bagunça que ele estava. Ainda assim, ela não estava totalmente confortável com a ideia. Ela lembrou-se de Hipócrates e assentiu corajosamente.

"Certo. Um segundo. Me deixe...". Molly abriu a torneira.

Assistindo ele tentar ajudá-la, era evidente que ele estava tão fraco como um gatinho, ela se sentia um pouco culpada por estar ansiosa em tudo. Sapatos, meias, calças, calças, camisa, tudo caiu no chão de ladrilhos. Ele estava muito febril e doente para parecer mesmo ligeiramente sexy, o que era um alívio e uma preocupação.

Ele fez um barulho de dor no momento que ele entrou na água. "Isso não é morna!" ele criticou. "Isso é gelada! Você está tentando me matar!"

"Não seja um bebê", ela repreendeu. Pegando uma flanela do armário, ela embebeu-a na agua e a espremeu em suas costas e ombros. Ele sibilou em desconforto e começou a tremer. Ela acrescentou um pouco mais água quente à mistura e correu o pano sobre o peito e pescoço. "Como você está agora?"

"Miserável", disse ele, inclinando-se para seu toque. "Terrível".

"Você realmente não está bem, não é?"

"Eu não gosto disso", ele reclamou. "Eu nunca fico doente."

"Aparentemente, isso não é verdade." Limpou a testa dele com a flanela e se distraiu ao ver seu cabelo instantaneamente se enrolar em uma massa de cachos. Seu cabelo era lindo. Ela se perguntou se seu bebê...

Ela foi trazida de volta devido a mão direita de Sherlock sobre seu seio esquerdo.

"O que está fazendo, Sherlock?" ela disse tentando não chiar.

"Manipulando você?" disse ele, em seguida, uma pausa, como se procurasse uma palavra. "Do Latin, manipulus, significa com a mão cheia. Era para ser uma piada." Ele apertou uma vez. "Não é boa?"

Ela moveu a mão dele. "Não especialmente boa, não."

Sherlock suspirou. "John geralmente me diz quando eu estou cometendo coisas erradas. Ou melhor, ele costumava me dizer. Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui agora. Bem, não, não queria. Isso seria horrivelmente desconfortável, já que John é quadrado como um dado e provavelmente iria me estrangular se eu o agarrasse no peito, até mesmo como uma piada."

Molly decidiu ignorar tudo o que Sherlock ia falando. Ela aplicou uma pressão suave em seu ombro e notou que ele ainda estava muito quente. "Você pode virar um pouco para este lado?"

Ele obedeceu. "Estou fazendo isso errado? Se estou, você vai ter que me dizer. Eu não sou um leitor de mentes. Você vai ter que me dizer quando eu estou errado ou nós nunca chegaremos a um acordo. "

Ela correu a flanela em suas costas e em toda a sua nuca. "Que tipo de acordo é esse?" , perguntou ela.

"O que eu não sou seu namorado", disse ele em definitivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se por que continuava insistir sobre este tema específico. "Você não é meu namorado", disse ela. "Eu não sou sua namorada. Podemos acabar com isso?"

"Isso não quer dizer..." Ele parou. "Sempre que eu não estiver trabalhando em um caso, você pode... me visitar. Ou, talvez, eu poderia visitá-la?"

Molly fez uma pausa. "Por quê?"

Sherlock pareceu considerar isso. "Para ver televisão?"

Isso... isso não soava bem. "Você gosta de assistir televisão, não é?"

"Detesto assistir televisão", disse ele. "É um eufemismo."

"Sim, eu pensei que poderia ser." Ela mergulhou o pano na banheira novamente e escorreu-o com zelo extra. 'Você está doente, Sherlock, esta é a febre falando. "

"E você está corando, de modo que você está considerando, pelo menos," Ele dobrou os joelhos de repente e deslizou silenciosamente sob a água.

Ela esperou que ele voltasse a superfície. Ele assim o fez, tossindo furiosamente. "Má ideia."

"Você não vai se lembrar dessa conversa quando tiver uma boa noite de sono."

"Quer apostar?" Ele perguntou a ela, nenhum vestígio de um sorriso no rosto.

Molly suspirou. "Pare com isso. Eu não gosto de ser manipulada, Sherlock".

A mão de Sherlock subiu lentamente, deliberadamente a partir da água, movendo-se inexoravelmente em direção a seu seio.

Ela bateu levemente seu pulso. "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso."

Ele sorriu um pouco, em seguida, sua expressão tornou-se séria. "As pessoas manipulam as outras quase que constantemente", disse ele. "A criança quer um doce, por isso ele diz "por favor" e "obrigado". Um marido quer perdão, assim sua esposa recebe um bracelete de diamantes adorável. Um político quer o poder e privilégio, por isso ele mente, mente e mente." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você me quer como pai de seu filho, assim você me diz mais e mais que eu não posso."

"Isso não é exatamente o que aconteceu", ela respondeu.

"Isso é exatamente o que aconteceu. Você sabe como eu adoro um desafio", respondeu ele. "Ou você quer alguém para fazer chá e ir às lojas e lhe dizer como você é incrível, então você estupidamente arranja um colega para dividir as despesas que você não necessita nem quer realmente. E então ele atira em alguém para salvar a sua vida no dia seguinte que se conheceram, e você decide que é um serviço valioso, mais valioso, talvez, do que o chá e compras combinadas, por isso você pede para ele pagar um quinto do aluguel, só porque você sabe que é tudo que ele pode pagar. Então, ele decide que ele quer que você o odeie até o fim dos tempos, para que ele se case com uma médica perfeitamente maçante e foge para a África. "

"Eu não acho que é por isso que John se casou com Sarah," Molly respondeu.

"Mesmo resultado", Sherlock assegurou. "As pessoas reclamam sobre eu manipulá-los, mas isso não é realmente o problema, não é? O problema é que às vezes eu me esqueço de manipulá-los, que eu me esqueço do 'por favor' e 'obrigado' e as mentiras, mentiras, mentiras que todos esperam. Então, quando eu me lembro deles, riem de mim e me dizem que meu comportamento é hediondo. "

"Sherlo..."

"Olha, eu me sinto melhor quando eu tenho alguém por perto. Alguém para conversar e discutir e para me dizer o que estou fazendo de errado e me lembrar de não ser tão constantemente horrível. Eu tinha um crânio como companhia, mas a Sra. Hudson o esconde de mim. Então eu tive John e...", ele rosnou em frustração, "Oh, esqueça o que eu disse." Ele jogou a parte de trás de sua cabeça contra a borda da banheira velha.

"Ei! Não faça isso!" ela disse, colocando a mão entre sua cabeça e a banheira de ferro fundido. "Pare com isso. Você vai ter uma concussão."

"Oh, não seja uma garotinha, Molly."

"Eu não estou sendo uma garotinha, eu estou sendo uma médica."

"Uma médica garotinha, então", ele disse "John Watson iria me deixar bater meus miolos se eu quisesse."

"Você sente muita falta dele." Não era uma pergunta.

"Não se eu mirar com cuidado," Sherlock respondeu. "E, sim, isso, também, foi uma piada. John teria gostado dessa. Ele gosta de piadas sobre tiros. Realmente, ele só gosta de atirar." Ele ficou sério. "John não achava que eu era hediondo. Normalmente".

"Levante," ela disse.

"Estou bastante certo que meu hálito está terrível no momento ou eu te beijaria. Então você estaria certo de que eu era hediondo."

"Você não é hediondo." Ela estendeu a mão e puxou a tampa do ralo. "Não inteiramente. Vamos ver se podemos te colocar na cama."

"Você me faz lembrar Evie, sabe", disse ele enquanto levantando cambaleando para fora da banheira. Mesmo com uma toalha enrolada em volta dele, ele estava tremendo, e seu corpo estava coberto com a pele arrepiada. "Ela gostava de mim mesmo quando eu era indescritivelmente hediondo. E eu era. Muitas vezes".

Ela enrolou uma segunda toalha em torno dele, esfregou os braços tentando aquecê-lo. "Quem é Evie?"

Sherlock deu-lhe uma carranca de perplexidade, depois tossiu. "Você vai fazer a torrada?"

Molly assentiu. "Sim, é claro." Ela perguntou quem esta Evie poderia ser. Alguma santa menor, se o que ele disse era verdade.

Ela colocou-o sob o edredom, e se recusou a ficar com ciúmes da simples menção de um nome. Não era como se Molly fosse namorada dele.

**SM**

Pelas próximas 24 horas ou mais, Sherlock esteve miserável e confuso e estava habitando naquele reino intermitente entre o sono e delírio. Molly o encheu de antibióticos, expectorantes e bebidas de reidratação que tinha um gosto horrível e que deixava um resíduo áspero, e deixava sua língua colorida com cores ridículas que faziam Molly sorrir quando ele mostrava a língua, esperando o termômetro.

Depois disso, houve chá fraco, mingau e torradas na cama. E Molly veio toda vez que ele chamou, finalmente deixando a porta do quarto aberta e se enfiando na cozinha, para que ele não a perdesse de vista e sentisse a necessidade de chamá-la novamente. Foi delicioso como ser criança, como ter uma babá de novo, como ter Evie de volta.

E então ele dormiu.

Ele não tinha certeza de quando foi a última vez que ele dormiu tão profundamente ou por tão longo tempo.

Quando ele finalmente acordou e cambaleou grogue para o chuveiro, a primeira visão que ele encontrou foi Molly, dormindo em seu sofá, com a cabeça debaixo do braço bem como a maneira de um pássaro dormir bloqueando a luz com uma asa. Ela parecia cansada e abatida. Ele esperava que ela...

Ele não esperava nada, ele disse a si mesmo. Pare com isso.

Sem saber o que deveria fazer, ele colocou seu roupão sobre ela em lugar de um cobertor, e tomou um longo banho, muito quente.

No momento em que ele emergiu do banheiro parecendo o mais higiênico aceitável, ela tinha ido embora.

**SM**

Sherlock estava incerto, mas ele tinha a sensação, um comichão como uma camisa desconfortável, que havia algo que ele deveria dizer para Molly. Infelizmente, ele não tinha ideia do que era. Obrigado, obviamente, porque aquela era a coisa certa, mas, além disso...

Ele sabia que havia alguma coisa.

Mais tarde na noite, sentindo-se mais como um ser humano, mas não bem como ele, se esparramou no sofá, lendo, ele tropeçou em um estranho pedaço de informação. Bem, isso era interessante. Como uma luz, ocorreu-lhe Molly acharia interessante também.

**SM**

Eram 3 da manhã quando o telefone de Molly piou como um pássaro. O que a fez pensar que era um toque agradável de novo? Ela quase o derrubou longe da sua mesinha de cabeceira tentando pegá-lo.

Era uma mensagem de texto.

De Sherlock.

Uma mensagem de texto de Sherlock. No meio da noite. Ele deve ter tido uma recaída.

Molly bruscamente acordou e leu a mensagem.

NA RAÇA DA TRAÇA LYMANTRIA, O MACHO DA ESPÉCIE É CAPAZ DE CHEIRAAR A UMA FÉMEA NO CIO Á UMA DISTÂNCIA DE ATÉ 12,8 KM. APARENTEMENTE ESTA CAPACIDADE OS CONCEDEU UMA VANTAGEM EVOLUTIVA APESAR DO FATO DE ALGUMAS ESPECÍES NÃO POSSUIREM ASAS. – SH

Molly piscou diante da tela, então piscou novamente. Ou ele enviou aquilo para o telefone errado, ou ele tinha perdido a cabeça. O que quer que fosse, Molly não tinha ideia do que aquilo significava ou se ela deveria fazer algo sobre aquilo, então ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

**SM**

Quando Sherlock tinha cinco anos e Mycroft estava em casa para o verão, exercendo a prerrogativa de todo irmão mais velho, Mycroft passou seu tempo atormentando seu altamente tenso e bem mais novo irmão tanto quanto pudesse. Chegou ao ponto em que qualquer outro garoto pequeno poderia ter ido às lágrimas de frustração. Mas Sherlock, engenhoso como sempre, encontrou sua retribuição bem à mão. O pequeno imbecil insolente fez xixi em Mycroft na frente de uma casa cheia de pessoas.

Tinha sido o equivalente Sherlock de 35 anos que trouxe uma das coisas que ele tinha apanhado em suas viagens para se divertir como uma hiena no cio na própria cama de Mycroft. Enfiando a calcinha dela na lata de biscoitos foi um pouco "_de trop_". Era mais o tipo de comportamento que Mycroft teria testemunhado quando Sherlock estava na universidade e tinha relações sexuais com qualquer um, homem ou mulher, estudante, corpo docente ou olheiro, qualquer um por quem ele expressou um leve interesse.

De certa forma, tinha sido círculo completo. Um menino estranho e solitário, Sherlock sempre foi alienado de seus pares, e ainda Mycroft era bastante certo de que ele ansiava por algum grau de aceitação. Na universidade, ele pareceu encontrar alguma medida de orgulho em iniciar relações sexuais com todos os seus colegas mais bonitos, independentemente do sexo ou da capacidade mental, mais como prova de sua capacidade de conseguir do qualquer outra coisa. Ainda assim, isso o manteve ocupado por um tempo.

Depois vieram as drogas. Foi um período terrível para todos.

Às vezes, Mycroft não tinha certeza se essa fase de "detetive consultor" de seu irmão, com essa procura perigosa de desafiar a morte, não era o pior de todos.

Ele esperava algum tipo de atitude da parte de Sherlock após o casamento de John Watson, realmente, todos eles esperavam. Mycroft estava se sentindo sob alfinetes e agulhas metafóricas desde o anuncio das núpcias de John, esperando para ver que forma de indignação seu irmão iria tomar. O negócio da calcinha-na-lata-de-biscoitos era uma espécie de decepção considerando tudo que poderia ter sido.

Sherlock não tinha aparecido para o jantar de Natal cheio de cocaína há anos, e ele já não estava mais violando pedaços de frutas com sementes na sala de jantar, então o que Mycroft tinha que se preocupar?

Como ele percebeu, um pouco.

Sherlock tinha, recentemente, feito algo muito mais inquietante, ele tinha ido ver o seu advogado. Naquele pequeno escritório de uma mulher do tamanho de um buldogue, Sherlock fez preparativos para, de todas as coisas, uma criança.

Por anos, ele vinha tentando, mas Sherlock finalmente conseguiu absolutamente chocar seu irmão mais velho. Mycroft foi duramente pressionado em imaginar qualquer busca para o que seu irmão era menos adequado do que a paternidade.

Não precisava dizer que esta criança potencial não era um acidente. Sherlock havia cometido erros, sim, mas ele não cometia acidentes. Até onde Mycroft estava ciente - e Mycroft estava ciente de um pouco, obrigado - Sherlock não tinha feito sexo com uma mulher que não tinha sido paga por seus serviços desde a universidade. Dependendo de quem perguntasse, Sherlock ou não podia ser incomodado com relacionamentos, ou não tinha a capacidade de manter um. Mycroft caia nessa velha história na maioria dos dias, mas não, por mais que tentasse imaginar, em todos eles.

Sherlock não era exatamente preconceituoso, mas ninguém pode dizer que ele não era cuidadoso. Mycroft estava certo, se havia uma criança a caminho, foi porque Sherlock tinha planejado dessa forma.

Mas pelo amor de Deus por quê? Em uma vida de decisões terríveis, esta parecia ser a pior que Sherlock jamais conseguiu.

A calcinha em sua lata de biscoitos era claramente da pobre mulher infeliz que tinha usada para o propósito, mas quem era ela? Como é que tudo isso se encaixa?

Demorou algum trabalho, não de sua parte, é claro, mas eles encontraram uma candidata interessante para o cobiçado título de Sra. Calcinha nos Biscoitos. Parecia que uma médica do necrotério de Barts esteve procurando por inseminação artificial, para em seguida, cancelar sua consulta na clínica de fertilidade, embora ela tivesse tido duas consultas até agora com seu ginecologista.

A mesma médica tinha sido vista entrar no 221B Baker Street na manhã da última sexta-feira até sair no domingo à tarde.

Uma revisão cuidadosa de imagens de câmera revelou que Sherlock fez duas visitas noturnas no edifício onde a médica morava nos dias seguintes após sua infração no ninho de Mycroft, e desde então, tinha feito várias visitas tarde da noite para estar do outro lado da rua e refletir sobre o prédio dela. Ou talvez para admirar a arquitetura, com Sherlock não se podia se ter certeza.

Certamente ele não tinha perdido a cabeça por um rostinho bonito. Não Sherlock.

Talvez fosse uma questão de personalidade, mas Mycroft duvidava. Sherlock seria mesmo capaz de identificar uma personalidade ao se deparar com uma? Componentes químicos, sim, cálculos complexos, sem dúvida. Mas charme, sedução, carisma - estes tendiam a navegar por ele da mesma maneira que corvos voam sobre um campo de trigo.

Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer; falar com a mulher, explicar a péssima idéia onde ela tinha sido enfiada, oferecer uma quantidade substancial de dinheiro para facilitar uma solução, médica ou não.

Quando Anthea o conduziu a um pardalzinho cinza parecido com uma mulher em um café movimentado, o primeiro pensamento de Mycroft era que seu irmão estava jogando um jogo muito estranho. Ela tinha que ser uma das mulheres menos memoráveis do centro de Londres. Totalmente simples. Mycroft tinha tomado como certo que a mulher que seu irmão mais novo havia escolhido para si seria linda, mas essa mulher não era.

Seu segundo pensamento foi que ela não era John Watson, ela estava assustada com seu cérebro minúsculo.

Ele levantou-se reflexivamente "Dra. Hooper?" disse ele, tomando-lhe a mão suavemente. "Meu nome é Mycroft. Por favor, você não vai se juntar a mim?"

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Mycroft." disse ela, nervosa.

"Não", ele explicou enunciando cuidadosamente, "Mycroft Holmes. Sou irmão mais velho de Sherlock."

Isso foi algo interessante para a pequena médica. Ela corou com a menção do nome dele e fez um pequeno movimento torcendo a borda de sua blusa. "Ah, me foi dito que Sr. Holmes queria falar comigo, e, naturalmente, eu pensei que era Sherlock sendo peculiar. Ele é... Quero dizer, ele pode ser, não pode?"

"Ele certamente pode", respondeu Mycroft. "Por favor, Dra. Hooper, não tenha medo. Estou aqui para você, realmente. Estou aqui para ajudá-la." Ele estava lhe reassegurando quanto ele queria ser.

"Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui, Sr. Holmes", disse ela.

Que peculiar. Quanto mais ele a estudou, maior era a impressão de que ela não tinha artifício qualquer que fosse. A maioria das pessoas, em uma situação embaraçosa, tentaria qualquer número de técnicas para a tomada de controle, ou, pelo menos, para se proteger. Dra. Mary Magdalen Hooper não tentou nenhum deles.

Por que ela o revidou de forma tão estranha, esta pessoinha que ele poderia ter passado na rua milhares de vezes sem notá-la? Ela era como um pedaço paisagem, um extra, uma jogadora fraca em sua própria vida. Então, o que há nela que estava furando sua mente como um espinho? O que era ela?

Isto tinha um potencial muito pior do que ele imaginava.

Então ele se lembrou de algo. Anthea havia relatado que Moriarty, antes de seu final espetacular, tinha brincado com as afeições da Dra. Hooper como um ultraje a Sherlock. Mycroft tinha se desfeito da informação imediatamente como altamente suspeito, mas ele podia ver agora algo diferente, algo que recorreria especificamente a seu irmão, pairando sobre a Dra. Hooper como uma peste. Era só isso, que ela era uma pessoa boa e honesta?

Oh, isto era muito ruim.

"Dra. Hooper, eu acredito que você seja uma pessoa de motivação singularmente pura. Como tal, seria difícil apelar para a sua natureza vil, então eu sou obrigado a ser direto. O que será necessário para induzi-la a acabar com isso?"

"Isso?" Dra. Hooper perguntou. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Tudo isso, Dra Hooper. Seu flerte com o meu irmão..." Ele teria continuado, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Não há flerte", ela insistiu. "Eu não sou, hum, não somos...".

Ah, então ela poderia mentir. Isso era animador.

"Sério? Então, me desculpe", disse Mycroft, enfiando a mão no bolso. "Deve ser a calcinha de outra mulher que meu irmão deixou na minha lata de biscoitos, então."

Era uma calcinha branca de algodão, nova, da Marks & Spencer, usado apenas uma vez, e era tão claro como o dia, que ela tinha comprado especialmente para o encontro. Mycroft a colocou perfeitamente ao lado do sal e pimenta.

"Ah. Era o seu apartamento", disse ela, corando furiosamente.

"Sim".

Dra. Hooper fechou os olhos com força, mas confessou facilmente. "Sim, é minha. Mas você entendeu mal, Sr. Holmes. Eu queria ter um bebê, e Sherlock, uh, se ofereceu. Isso é. Somos, uh, amigos."

"Meu irmão não tem amigos."

Dra. Hooper franziu a testa. "Sim, ele tem. Eu sou amiga dele."

"Apenas amiga dele?" Mycroft perguntou. "Meu irmão está ciente disso?"

"Sim, ele está." Dra. Hooper balançou a cabeça, mas havia algo em sua expressão - arrependimento? Ou não, talvez fosse culpa; Mycroft não a conhecia bem o suficiente para dizer com certeza, mas certamente era um dos dois. Interessante.

Ela não estava mentindo sobre isto, pelo menos. Ela realmente acreditava que não havia nenhum caso, nenhum flerte, nenhuma relação entre Sherlock e ela além de amizade. Mas, claramente que, também, ela estava errada.

"Você tem alguma idéia no que você se envolveu?" Mycroft disse. "Se você é esperta, você vai começar isso – este projeto - de novo, com outra pessoa."

"Este projeto?" Ela não tinha gostado da maneira que ele se expressou nem um pouquinho.

"Seu esforço em ter um filho, Dra. Hooper."

Dra. Hooper estreitou os olhos. "Como... como isso é... Da sua conta, Sr. Holmes?"

"Eu estou tentando explicar, da forma mais suave que eu consigo que não há nenhuma maneira disto acabar bem para qualquer uma das partes envolvidas. Seria melhor acabar com este empreendimento pela raiz. Medicamente, se necessário."

Ela ficou boquiaberta para ele como um idiota. "Desculpe-me?"

Ele tomou um gole de chá. "Eu estou, inutilmente dizendo, disposto a oferecer uma compensação considerável por qualquer inconveniente."

Dra. Hooper olhou para ele, abriu boca mais alguns momentos. Bom, ele estava passando dos limites.

"Esta é a coisa mais... mais... coisa mais horrível que eu já ouvi na minha vida Você diz que ele é seu irmão..."

"Oh, eu lhe asseguro, ele é", respondeu Mycroft. "Pergunte-me qualquer coisa. Conheço Sherlock Holmes melhor do que qualquer homem vivo."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Quem é Evie, então?"

"Evie? Como eu deveria saber?" Mycroft disse. "Historicamente, o meu irmão trata seus parceiros sexuais com a mesma preocupação em que ele trata seu papel higiênico. Gostaria de saber sobre o seu registro criminal? Posso dizer-lhe qualquer coisa que você queira saber sobre isso."

"Registro criminal?", perguntou ela. "Você está falando sério?"

"Muito", respondeu ele. "Meu irmão teve várias prisões, principalmente por posse de drogas Classe A, mas, sendo uma médica, tenho certeza que você percebe que isso é o que se espera de um viciado. A maioria das acusações de invasão e arrombamento foi retirada, assim como a maioria das acusações de agressão. Não todas, no entanto."

Dra. Hooper não disse nada, o que Mycroft tomou como uma sugestão para continuar.

"Para ser justo com ele, porém, ele foi diagnosticado com uma desordem de espectro autista quando ele tinha nove anos de idade. Em sua associação com ele, você já deve ter percebido que ele é um pouco, como posso dizer? Desligado? Ele prefere se definir como um sociopata, é claro, mas nada disso faz com que ele seja material para 'Pai do Ano', não concorda?"

A garçonete apareceu com o chá. A mão da Dra. Hooper tremia enquanto ela derramava açúcar em sua xícara e agitou o chá mais do que necessário.

"E você notou mais desabrigados ultimamente? Perto do seu apartamento, no trajeto para o trabalho, onde você faz compras? Não é sua imaginação. Meu irmão tem uma rede de informantes pagos em toda Londres. Através deles, ele está observando cada movimento seu."

Ela piscou. "Sherlock mal sabe que estou viva a maior parte do tempo. Se eu não estou de pé em frente a ele, eu não sei se ele se lembra que eu existo. Por que ele estaria me observando?"

"Eu não saberia dizer, Dra. Hooper. Só posso dizer que ele está. Em toda esta questão, acho que as motivações dele são... Opacas. Quaisquer sentimentos que meu irmão tenha, ele não possui os meios de expressá-los de forma adequada. Você se surpreenderia ao saber que você é a primeira amadora com quem ele teve um encontro sexual desde que deixou a universidade? Você deve saber que, se você continuar a carregar o filho dele, sua fixação só vai crescer." Mycroft colocar um terceiro açúcar em seu chá.

"Sr. Holmes..." Dra. Hooper começou.

Mycroft cortou. "Falando no diabo", disse ele. Mycroft estranhamente se tranqüilizou ao ver Sherlock correr através da porta.

"Molly!" Sherlock gritou da porta do café, como a criança mimada que ele era "Não ouça uma palavra do que ele tem a dizer. Cada sílaba é uma mentira.".

**SM**

"Então, ele não é seu irmão?" Molly perguntou. Seu cérebro estava absolutamente vibrando.

"Tudo bem, não cada sílaba," Sherlock admitiu, fumegando. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se atirou nela. Virou-se para Mycroft. "Que direito você tem de interferir?"

"Como sempre, Sherlock", Mycroft respondeu no mesmo tom modulado que tinha usado durante todo tempo. "Eu estou preocupado com você."

"Ah, me poupe da sua preocupação, Mycroft," Sherlock respondeu. "Minha vida pessoal é, e deve permanecer, eternamente, fora da sua preocupação. Eu possa dar conta de Molly muito bem por conta própria."

Molly não gostou do som daquilo. "Dar conta de mim?" ela chiou.

"Como você deu conta da calcinha dela?" Mycroft gesticulou em direção a ela com sua xícara.

O sorriso de Sherlock era feroz. "Ah, sim. Obrigada pelo apartamento."

"Espere, espere," Molly tentou interromper, "Dar conta de mim? O que quer dizer...?".

"A propósito", Mycroft continuou, "quem, entre as muitas conquistas de sua juventude desperdiçada, foi Evie?"

"Evie? Por que, em nome de Deus, estamos discutindo Evie?"

"Dra. Hooper disse que você mencionou o nome, provavelmente no meio de, hum, bem, paixão é o termo certo?"

"Espere, eu não disse..." Molly disse.

Sherlock rosnou. Molly não pode acreditar, mas na verdade ele rosnou. Foi chocante. "Eu sou um adulto, Mycroft," ele soltou.

"E você está planejando se comportar como um em algum momento no futuro próximo?"

"O que? Devo seguir o seu exemplo brilhante, querido irmão? Sempre interferindo, sempre metendo o seu maldito nariz grande no que não é da sua conta? 'Hoje estou entendiado... Onde devo começar uma guerra?' Por favor!"

"Não, claro que não. Acho que você deveria continuar brincando de detetive e vivendo sem o seu fundo fiduciário pelo resto de seus dias. Emprego remunerado está abaixo de você, afinal de contas. Mamãe deve estar orgulhosa."

"Mas..." Molly continuou tentando, mas ela não poderia ter uma palavra para se impor. Sherlock estava rosnando agora, e seu irmão havia mudado de sorrindo para sarcástico sem rodeios. Os dois estavam trocando farpas tão rapidamente que ela mal podia acompanhar, muito menos intervir.

Ela mal podia acreditar nas palavras que saíam da boca de Sherlock. Ela mal podia acreditar na maneira como ele estava inclinado sobre a mesa como um animal pronto para atacar.

Ela mal podia acreditar em dois homens daquela idade ainda se referindo a mãe como "mamãe".

Ela queria gritar com eles, dizer algo conciso e afiado e ir embora com a cabeça erguida como um personagem de um filme. Isso mostraria a eles.

"Chega". Ela se levantou.

Sherlock virou para ela. "Sente-se", ordenou.

"Eu..."

Sherlock estendeu a mão e apertou o ombro dela com uma força surpreendente, a derrubando de volta na cadeira. "Eu. Disse. Sente. Se."

Mycroft limpou os cantos da boca, não realmente tentando esconder um 'eu te disse' contraindo os lábios. Sherlock a olhou como se ele pudesse pregá-la ao seu lugar por pura força de vontade.

Molly ressuscitou. "Não." Ela vasculhou a bolsa e jogou duas moedas de libra ao lado dos dedos flexionados de Sherlock. "Isso é pelo chá."

Demorou cada gota de autocontrole para que evitasse sair correndo pela porta.

"Olha o que você fez!" ela ouviu Sherlock cuspir quando a porta se fechou atrás dela.

**SM**

Ela conseguiu chegar até a esquina antes de seu telefone começar a vibrar no bolso. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que era uma mensagem de Sherlock. Molly continuou andando.

Ela não chegou muito longe antes que ela reconhecesse a marcha atrás dela. Ele não disse nada para se identificar, apenas manteve o ritmo com ela, praticamente respirando em seu pescoço. O desgraçado.

"Molly", ele finalmente disse, quando ela virou a esquina. "Molly, espere."

Ela se surpreendeu. "Vai se foder", ela disse em uma voz tão amarga e venenosa, que ela mesma quase não reconheceu como sua.

"O que foi que ele disse?" Sherlock exigia. "Por que você acredita nele? Você nem sequer o conhece. Você me conhece!"

Ela virou-se tão rapidamente que Sherlock realmente se chocou com ela. "Eu conheço você? Eu CONHEÇO você, é? O que eu sei sobre você, exatamente?"

"O que foi que ele disse?"

"Que você é um viciado em drogas? Que você tem um longo histórico de detenções? Que você vai transar com qualquer coisa que não se levanta e foge? Que você paga regularmente por sexo?", ela disse. "Qualquer uma dessas soa como uma informação que eu tinha?"

"Por que você precisa saber disso?" ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso.

Molly piscou para ele. "Você está falando sério?"

"Sim, é claro que eu estou. O que qualquer um dessas coisas é dá conta de vocês?"

"Sherlock, eu tive relações sexuais sem proteção com você. Repetidamente."

"Sim, sim", disse ele, impaciente. "Eu estava lá, eu me lembro."

"Eu lhe perguntei sobre o uso de drogas. Perguntei-lhe sobre DST. Perguntei-lhe sobre a sua saúde em geral."

"Você perguntou, sim."

Irritação estava prestes a dominá-la. "Você me levou a acreditar que não havia nada para me preocupar."

"Ah. Oh, entendi", disse ele. "Ah. Certo. Uso de drogas, estritamente tempo passado. Estou limpo há cinco anos, eu nem mesmo bebo mais, me deixa lento. Eu parei de fumar, também," ele disse. "Nenhuma DST. Com exceção de uma recente pneumonia, você sabe tudo sobre isso, meu estado geral de saúde é bom. Por que você está preocupada com isso?"

"Você poderia ter me dito, Sherlock. Quando te fiz uma pergunta direta, você poderia ter me dado uma resposta direta."

Ele franziu a testa. "Para quê?"

"Com o que você quer dizer, para quê?" Molly disse, fervendo com a frustração. "Eu consenti em ter sexo sem proteção com você. Eu deveria ter sido informada se havia algum risco envolvido."

"E se houvesse, eu teria dito a você", disse ele. "Eu sei a diferença entre o certo e o errado, sabe. Eu não cometo assassinatos. Eu não roubo. Eu não enveneno gatos, e eu não explodo prédios cheios de gente, como, oh, quem se encaixa nessa descrição? Você perguntou a ele sobre sua história sexual? Seu uso de drogas? Perguntou, Molly? E quais mentiras ele te disse?"

Molly foi quase fisicamente arremessada para trás pela malícia em suas palavras. "Sherlock..."

"Eu não lhe dei nenhuma informação falsa", disse ele. "Eu não menti para você. Não fiz nada que possa colocar você ou seu filho em um perigo potencial".

"E os diagnósticos psiquiátricos?"

"Ah. Isso. Outra razão para amar meu querido irmão." Sherlock realmente parecia ter se esvaziado, o que foi irritante. "Certo. Sete opiniões diferentes de sete médicos diferentes ao longo de aproximadamente três anos e meio. A essência de todos eles é que Sherlock não é normal, o que não será novidade para você. É isso o que você queria saber?"

"Mycroft disse desordem de espectro autista."

"Assim disse seis dos sete médicos."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E o sétimo?"

"Estabeleceu como um sociopata de alto funcionamento, o que eu prefiro."

"Você prefere ser considerado um sociopata? Por quê?"

Sherlock inclinou-se para muito perto. "Porque ninguém capta recursos para sociopatas, Molly. Não existem maratonas ou telethons. Não há escolas especiais para sociopatas".

"Mas..."

"Se eu fosse simplesmente um autista, o trabalho da minha vida seria reduzido a truque de magia, uma capacidade bizarra, ao invés de uma metodologia inovadora de resolução de problemas. Que, eu devo acrescentar, é o que é", disse ele. Lá estava ele, seu orgulho, brilhando.

"E qual é a verdade?", perguntou ela.

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. "Algo não... não está certo... comigo. Não sou como as outras pessoas. Eu posso como eles dizem, 'fingir', quando necessário, mas com frequência isso toma uma grande dose de esforço e concentração. E muitas vezes, se eu estou muito ocupado com outro problema, ou distraído, eu esqueço."

"Oh," ela disse. "Entendo".

"Não", ele retrucou.

Ela não tinha feito nada. "Não o quê?"

"Não tenha pena de mim. Eu não preciso de sua piedade. Eu não quero sua piedade."

"Pode ser", respondeu ela, ainda sentindo atordoada pelo seu comportamento anterior, "mas você não tem que me dizer o que sentir, Sherlock. Essa é uma decisão que eu tenho que fazer."

"Ah. Claro. Sim". Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Meu trabalho", disse ele. "É válido. Meus métodos são válidos."

Suas declarações soaram mais como perguntas, mas não havia dúvida na mente de Molly. "Você obtém resultados", disse ela.

"Eu obtenho", disse ele. "E eu estou quase sempre certo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas..."

"Ah, me poupe dos chavões. Sim, sim, somos todos os indivíduos, especiais flocos de neve brilhantes, etecetera, etecetera. Eu já ouvi tudo isso. Humanos são principalmente água e um pouco de proteína; a maioria das pessoas são tão individuais quanto latas de sopa."

Molly franziu a testa. "Como você sabia que eu..." ela começou.

"Isso não foi bom, certo? O que eu disse?"

"Não, não foi. As pessoas chatas e normais, aquelas que não são você, não gostam de ser informados de que elas não importam."

"Não seja obtusa", disse ele. "Pessoas importam. Sei disso. Sei disso intelectualmente, e eu sei disso pessoalmente. Há pessoas que, como indivíduos, são muito importantes para mim. Mas eu não posso encaixar cada pessoa e todas no mundo na minha cabeça de uma vez. Não há espaço. E, francamente, há alguns que eu não gostaria lá, ocupando espaço, de qualquer maneira. Eu não... não..." Sherlock desistiu obviamente frustrado.

Molly não sabia o que dizer. Não era uma condição rara para ela, mas desta vez ela estava tão perdida que sentia o perigo de irromper em lágrimas. Mais do que perigo, ela já estava chorando. Caramba! Por que ela tinha que chorar numa hora dessas, quando ela teria trocado tudo por apenas um momento de eloquência real?

Sherlock produziu uma dos seus sempre presentes lenços e entregou a ela. "Você vai seguir o conselho dele e abortar então?", ele perguntou, friamente.

"O que? Não." Ela enxugou seus olhos e se perguntou como ele tinha chegado a essa conclusão. "Claro que não. Eu nunca sequer considerei isso."

"Sério?" Ele parecia genuinamente surpreso.

"Sim, é verdade", ela respondeu. "Este é o meu bebê, o bebê que eu queria. Seu irmão pode... pode ir começar uma guerra, ou seja lá o que você disse que ele faz para se divertir."

"Ele gosta de sitiar fronteiras e de crises cambiais, também," Sherlock forneceu a ajudar.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim", respondeu ela, enxugando o nariz. Outra hora, ela ia ter de perguntar o que realmente Mycroft fazia para viver.

"Molly", disse ele, olhando para alguma coisa atrás dela. "Estou ciente de que existe alguma especulação de que o autismo é hereditário. Mas os dados estão muito longe de serem conclusivos, e eu não ficaria impressionado com algumas das metodologias utilizadas. O risco é quase insignificante de qualquer maneira, e eu não acho que precisava mencionar isso. Agora vejo que possa ter me enganado quanto a isso."

Então a verdade saiu, se alguém sabia que os médicos estavam certos, Sherlock sabia.

Autismo.

A menor quantidade de autismo, mas ainda assim. Ele explicou muito sobre Sherlock. E isso realmente não explicava nada.

"Milhões de coisas podem ser transmitida geneticamente", disse ela. Ela se ofereceu para devolver o lenço, mas ele acenou negando. "Há daltonismo e costas fracas na minha família. Este é apenas mais um."

"Então você não se importaria se o seu filho fosse como eu." Sua entonação foi completamente plana, mas de alguma forma ainda era como uma pergunta.

"Não é uma questão de se importar, Sherlock. Quem quer que ele ou ela seja, no que eles se transformarem, eu vou amar esta criança", disse ela. "Isso é tudo o que é."

"Tudo bem." Sherlock assentiu uma vez. "Certo. Bom. Bem, eu estou morrendo de fome. Discutir com meu irmão sempre faz isso comigo." Ele levantou o braço para acenar para um táxi. "Você gosta de dim sum?"

**SM**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**N/T**: Isso aí. Espero que estejam curtindo a historia. Essa é a minha fic Sherlolly do coração, espero que se torne a de vocês também.

Meus agradecimentos especiais a Grazy, que betou pra mim, e meus leitores que deixaram review: Makie, Jen, Kariana Malfoy e um 'Guest' (no próximo capitulo, quero seu nome de verdade). E a quem segue a história: Dana 007, GracieDamasceno e Nanimoon.

Capitulo 3 já tá na mão da Grazy, e logo tá saindo.

**N/B** : Sei que pode ser estranho alguém que não acompanha a serie acabar betando uma fic sobre ela, mas cá estou eu. E mesmo não conhecendo tudo a fundo estou me APAIXONANDO cada vez mais. Mesmo que não seja trabalho nenhum betar isso porque quase não enxergo erros, Lygia trabalha bem, vocês sabem. O ca me conquistaram, à ponto de querer bater na cara desse personagem tão incrível e singular, e quando isso acontece com certeza já é um fato consumado de amor à essa história. Divirtam-se com essa ótima leitura e agradeçam pela linda tradução *-*

**Referências**:

Mirar - Novamente um jogo de palavras, Molly usa o verbo "miss", que devido à conversa deles, claramente ela fala que Sherlock sente falta de John. Mas "miss" também é perder, errar. E Sherlock faz a piada sobre mirar para não errar.

De trop - Expressão francesa comum usada pelos britânicos. De trop significa demais, excessivo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Volume 1: Sustain (ou Concerto para Famintos em D Menor)**

**By Maybe Amanda**

**Traduzido por Ligya M. (tradução autorizada)**

**Betado por Graziely Mota**

CAPÍTULO 3

Sherlock não sabia o que ia acontecer a seguir com Molly. Ele teria duas semanas ocupadas desde a tentativa de Mycroft de interferir em sua vida mais uma vez, ocupado com um caso muito interessante, um chato que pagava muito bem (que ainda era sem graça, mas agora algo também a ser considerado), e dois dias completos de entorpecimento mental de sentar-se na Corte, esperando para dar testemunho. Agora, ele se sentava em seu apartamento, esperando ou por um caso além da variação mais do mesmo, ou uma mudança na "situação Molly". Um deles era suficiente.

Ela não estava com raiva, mas não estava totalmente satisfeita com ele. Ele esteve no necrotério duas vezes para vê-la, e ambas às vezes ela tinha sido amigável, mas não excessivamente gentil. Ele havia determinado logo após o incidente com Mycroft que ele tinha que convencê-la de que, enquanto não havia algo muito certo sobre ele, também não havia nada particularmente errado. Para esse fim, ele colocou seu telefone para alertá-lo de enviar-lhe um fato fascinante através de texto em um horário diferente a cada segundo dia. Ela respondeu a estes de forma que pareceu apropriada ("isso é interessante", ou "por que ninguém incentivou esta pesquisa?", Ou, em um caso memorável, "isso é realmente nojento, Sherlock. Quero colocar meu cérebro na autoclave"). Mas ela respondeu. Isso foi bom.

A última coisa que ele esperava naquela tarde de sábado em julho era ver Molly marchando até sua rua com aquele determinado andar dela.

"Suba", ele chamou pela janela e atirou-lhe a chave.

Assim que ela estava diante dele, ela inalou da maneira que indicava que ela estava reunindo suas forças para... algo. Era agora? Era hoje o dia em que ela lhe diria para pastar? Como ele iria superar isso? Ele poderia convencê-la a continuar, era simplesmente uma questão de encontrar a maneira certa...

Em vez disso, ela abriu a bolsa ridiculamente enorme e tirou um pacote, obviamente, um livro, embrulhado em papel pardo.

"Antes de você dizer, sim, eu sei que você não é meu namorado", disse ela. "Isto é para você."

"Oh. Por quê?", perguntou ele.

"Eu o vi em uma livraria e achei que você ia gostar. Você ainda não o tem, não é?" Ela parecia um pouco preocupada. "De qualquer forma, eu comprei para você."

Ele abriu. Oh, isso era interessante. O texto era holandês, publicado por uma empresa que nunca tinha ouvido falar, o que era raro em si. Eram principalmente fotografias: crânios justapostos com os rostos de seus proprietários anteriores, tanto na vida e logo após a morte. Que idéia brilhante.

"Fascinante", disse ele. Como ele nunca viu, nunca ouviu falar deste livro? "Há sempre algo faltando nas reconstruções do artista."

Molly assentiu. "Sempre, sim, sempre tem falhas."

"Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte, Molly", ele folheou as primeiras páginas rapidamente, em transe. "Obrigado."

Ela olhou para ele. "Você está realmente se esforçando agora?", perguntou ela.

Ele deu-lhe uma carranca confusa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você está sendo educado. Você está dizendo obrigado. Você disse que é preciso esforço."

"Eu disse que 'muitas vezes' exige esforço", ele corrigiu.

"E agora?"

"E agora, você me deu um livro fascinante, e não é o meu aniversário ou Natal. Não está tomando nenhum esforço de maneira nenhuma." E, na verdade, não estava.

"Eu nem sei quando é seu aniversário", disse ela. "Então, você gostou?"

"É seis de janeiro, e, sim, eu gosto muito."

Sra. Hudson deu-lhe biscoitos e fudges no Natal, por vezes, um cachecol ou luvas. John e ele trocaram presentes, cada um orgulhando-se em encontrar a coisa mais estranha possível. Mamãe, claro, Mycroft e sua prole, mas que estava fora de obrigação e ele costuma deixar Mamãe escolher os itens reais, enquanto ele assinava os cartões. Lestrade dava-lhe casos, mas supunha que não era a mesma coisa, pelo menos na maneira de pensar de Lestrade.

Mas era julho. Não era época de presentes de forma alguma.

"Mais uma vez, obrigado", disse ele, sentindo-se um pouco preocupado que estava faltando alguma coisa, mas ele se distraiu ao virar outra página.

Molly se aproximou e apontou para uma das fotos. "Está vendo este? Observe a profundidade da fenda no queixo."

"Eu não teria presumido isso a partir do crânio.", disse ele, movendo-se para que ela pudesse sentar ao lado dele no sofá. "A reconstrução provavelmente teria enfatizado, também, e ainda teria tido pouca influência sobre a forma do rosto."

"Agora eu vou segurar o lugar e vire para a página 74. Veja as semelhanças nos rostos?"

"Mas os crânios são bastante diferentes", disse ele, ponderando os pontos de divergência.

"Viu por que eu queria mostrar isso para você?" disse ela.

"Sim, obrigado", disse ele, mais intensamente neste momento.

Molly colocou um braço em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou profundamente na bochecha.

"De nada.", disse ela.

"Isso significa que você parou de ficar com raiva de mim?", perguntou ele.

"Eu não estava com raiva", disse ela. "Um pouco preocupada. E um pouco desconcertada. Seu irmão é um pouco assustador."

"Meu irmão é um idiota."

"De qualquer forma," ela disse, "Eu superei isso".

Ele não acreditava nela, mas ele não tinha certeza se deveria dizer isso. Ele estava dividido entre estar muito confortável e muito desconfortável. Não era uma sensação agradável. Era melhor quando as coisas eram de uma forma ou de outra, 'certo' ou 'errado', bom ou 'ruim', 'para cima' ou 'para baixo', 'sim' ou 'não'. 'Talvez' era horrível.

"Ótimo".

Ela colocou seu outro braço em volta de seu ombro e apertou-o.

Ah. Ela veio aqui por sua própria iniciativa. Ela trouxe-lhe um presente. Ela estava sendo muito gentil. Ela estava embevecida e suas pupilas estavam ligeiramente dilatadas.

Agora ele entendeu. Sexo. Ela queria sexo. Esta era a sua oportunidade, então, para fazê-la gostar dele do jeito que ela costumava fazer. Ele poderia fazer isso.

"Você se lembra", começou ele, com a voz abafada, "algumas semanas atrás, quando eu estava doente?"

"É claro", disse ela, com a testa franzida.

Ele gentilmente, gentilmente, segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ela já estava bem perto, o que exigiu pouco esforço para virar o rosto dela para ele, pressionou a boca para a dela, sugou o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Seu corpo pressionado com o dela era uma equação compreensível.

Ele quebrou o beijo, deixando-a com a respiração difícil. "Quer assistir um pouco de televisão eufemística?" ele perguntou ao lado de seu pescoço.

Ela estava ofegante quando ela lhe respondeu. "Não, hum, não se... se vai ser do jeito de antes."

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, endireitando-se. O que ele tinha feito de errado? Ele piscou para ela. Não, ela estava definitivamente em um estado de excitação sexual. Isso era inconfundível.

"Começa bem, Sherlock, muito bem", disse ela. "Então você meio que... desliga. Em um minuto você não pode ter o suficiente, no minuto seguinte, nada é rápido o suficiente. Bem... Não é muito bom", disse ela, parecendo estar se desculpando, e um pouco tonta.

"Ah". Ele respondeu. "Isso". Ele não tinha conhecimento que ele tinha feito isso, honestamente. Supôs que tinha havido alguns momentos de pânico, momentos onde tinha se desligado da intensidade da situação, em vez de ser inundado por ela. Foi assim que ele enfrentou, sempre enfrentou. Foi isso que a incomodou? Claro que a incomodou. Estúpido, estúpido.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Sim, isso. Se é... huh... parte do seu... huh...".

"Não é", ele se apressou em lhe garantir. "E eu posso fazer melhor."

"Não é?" ela parecia cética. "Tem certeza?"

Sherlock franziu a testa. Claro que era. Quanto mais evidente poderia ser? "Será que isso importa", ele perguntou com cuidado, "se o comportamento parar?"

"Você pode fazer isso?" ela se perguntou. "Eu não quero lhe pedir para fazer algo que você não esteja confortável."

Isso... Isso era um insulto. Seu primeiro impulso era o de gritar com ela, dizer-lhe quão estúpida ela era, e pedir para que ela saísse, mas ele segurou sua língua. Ele descobriu que ser tratado como se estivesse em desvantagem era extremamente ofensivo. Em sua experiência, ele poderia aprender a fazer qualquer coisa, desde que ele tivesse incentivo suficiente e prática e entendimento do que era necessário. Qualquer um com metade de um cérebro podia, e ele tinha muito mais do que isso com o qual trabalhar.

O pulso de Molly ainda estava muito rápido, como estava o dele. Ela seria facilmente provocada neste estado. Mas um argumento não teria propósito nenhum. Ele estava tentando convencê-la a gostar dele mais uma vez, convencê-la de que ele não merecia ser cortado da vida dela. Talvez não fosse o momento ideal para dizer exatamente o que estava em sua mente.

"Claro que posso", respondeu ele, esfregando o canto de sua boca. "Me observe."

**SM**

Molly poderia jurar até que estivesse com o rosto azul de que não era o que ela pretendia quando entrou naquela livraria. Ela estava procurando livros de bebês, e talvez um ou outro sobre transtorno de espectro autista. Mas as fotos de crânios tinham saltado no rosto dela e praticamente gritou o nome de Sherlock. Ele tinha aleatoriamente enviado a ela mensagens de texto com fatos estranhos nas últimas três semanas - não opiniões, apenas os fatos em si - e isso lhe tinha ocorrido em algum momento de que ele estava tentando fazer contato sem ser agressivo, tentando deixá-la saber que ele ainda estava ao seu redor, sem se intrometer. Era muito diferente de seu comportamento normal, impetuoso.

Ele estava se esforçando, e se esforçando bastante, em fazer o que ele achava que era normal. Sim, sua idéia de normal envolvia o envio de textos sobre as taxas de putrefação dos corpos submersos em óleos com viscosidade diferentes, mas ainda assim, ele estava se esforçando.

O livro era lindo, e ridiculamente caro, mas ela tinha poupado dinheiro por muito tempo, e ela pensou: "Por que não deveria? Por que não posso lhe dar algo simplesmente porque eu sei que ele gostaria? Somos, além de mais nada, amigos."

Apesar de que, logo que ela saiu da loja com sua sacola de livros sob o braço, ela começou a repensar, e juntou toda a sua coragem para ir ao apartamento dele e lhe dar o presente.

Meia hora depois, sobre o corpo dele, Molly o encarou. Seu cabelo preto estava molhado de suor. O rubor foi se espalhando por todo seu peito. Ela sabia disso agora, e surpreendeu-a ao reconhecer sua própria familiaridade com ele, nu e excitado. Ele estava tão lindo, seu peito, garganta e bochechas vermelhas durante o sexo. Era de parar o coração, a forma como a cor se espalhava pelo seu belo corpo, incrivelmente sexy.

Claro, ela estava achando tudo absurdamente sexy no presente. Ela achava que as histórias sobre o segundo trimestre eram mitos, ou desculpas ou racionalizações. Acontece que ela estava errada sobre isso.

Ele estava sorrindo para ela, ofegante, as mãos fazendo coisas obscenamente maravilhosas em seus seios. "Bom?"

"Muito", ela gemeu.

Ela ainda mal podia acreditar. Ela ia ter um bebê. E ela tinha... algo com Sherlock. Envolvimento? Sim, envolvimento era uma boa palavra, que podia significar várias coisas. Boa e ruim.

Ele não era exatamente como ela imaginava, mas o que era? Ainda assim, ela não conseguia afastar a sensação de que ela era, ao mesmo tempo, ridiculamente sortuda e que estava se dirigindo para uma queda desastrosa.

"No que você está pensando?", perguntou ele.

Ela não podia responder honestamente, então ela mentiu. "Em nada".

Sherlock puxou o rosto dela para o dele e a beijou duramente, com tanta força, tanta intensidade que ela teve que se afastar para recuperar o fôlego. Então, em um movimento rápido, ele rolou de costas e parou em cima dela.

"Perguntei-lhe no que você estava pensando, Mary Magdalen. Não minta", disse pontuando a declaração com um movimento de quadris. "Quando se faz uma pergunta direta, se espera uma resposta direta, como você me disse em mais de uma ocasião. Bem, assim como eu. Por favor, me pague com a mesma cortesia. E por que você está rindo?"

Molly ajeitou suas feições para que refletissem os dele. "Por favor, me pague com a mesma cortesia.", ela imitou. "Quem diz isso durante o sexo?"

"Aparentemente, eu digo." Ele apertou os quadris contra ela novamente e ela engasgou. "Desembucha."

Molly fechou os olhos para responder. "Eu estou só... Eu só me sinto sortuda por estar aqui com você." Sua voz tremia. Ela odiava o som dela em seus ouvidos. "É tudo."

Ele parou de se mover. "Realmente". Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim". Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Realmente".

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou. Ele virou a cabeça, beijou-lhe as mãos, as palmas das mãos. Ele apertou os lábios em seus pulsos, o interior de seu cotovelo, beijos percorrendo todo o caminho do seu braço até seu ombro e seu pescoço. "Obrigado", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Menos de um minuto depois ele parou de se mover, mordendo duro em seu lábio inferior. Mas não adiantou, ele ejaculou, seus dedos cavando em seu ombro. Ela poderia dizer que o pegou de surpresa.

Ele deixou cair metade do corpo em cima dela. "No futuro," disse ele, "seria sábio salvar suas palavras amáveis para uma conversa pós-coito".

Molly sacudiu a cabeça. O quê? Ele gozou porque ela disse algo legal? E nem era mesmo tão legal assim. Isso a fez querer beijá-lo, ou lhe fazer um carinho, ou qualquer coisa. Ela correu um dedo pela extensão do comprimento do nariz dele. "Você é um homem muito estranho, Sherlock Holmes."

Os olhos de Sherlock se arregalaram. "Isso não pode ser uma nova informação, Molly Hooper."

"Não, não é", respondeu ela.

Sherlock voltou a trabalhar, começou a beijar o caminho até o tronco dela. "Você está ganhando peso", disse ele.

"O quê?"

"Três quilos", disse ele sobre a pele ao redor do umbigo dela.

"Dois quilos", disse ela, golpeando seu ombro. "E está tudo bem, é realmente normal devido as circunstâncias. Não seja desagradável."

"Não estou sendo desagradável," Sherlock disse, concentrando a maior parte de sua atenção beliscando a pele fina do quadril esquerdo dela. "Só fazendo uma observação." Ele levantou a cabeça. "Olá, nós nos conhecemos? Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes e eu observo." Mas seu tom era de diversão. Ele voltou ao seu ataque.

"Hum, Sherlock...?"

"Hmm?" Ele tocou seu osso púbico, enviando um choque por ela.

"O que... huh... O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou quando ele deslizou pelo corpo dela e a beijou na coxa.

"Mesmo, Molly? Minhas intenções não são óbvias?"

"Bem, sim, eles são, mas..."

"Você não terminou", disse ele simplesmente.

"Eu também estou... huh", disse ela, contorcendo-se um pouco quando o nariz dele cutucou contra sua... huh, "cheia de... huh."

"Sêmen. Sim, eu sei. É meu. Eu que coloquei aí.", disse ele antes de enterrar seu rosto entre suas pernas.

Ela estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele. "Um homem muito, muito estranho", pensou, antes que todo o seu pensamento fugisse.

**SM**

Duas semanas mais tarde, ele observou Molly, que estava enrolada em seu roupão verde, fazendo chá e torradas na cozinha. Ele lhe pediu na noite anterior para costurar um corte na sua panturrilha, que não parava de sangrar, mas que ele não tinha paciência de ir ao pronto-socorro, e ela acabou ficando. Não era tão irritante como ele tinha previsto.

"Você está sem açúcar", disse ela, balançando ridiculamente a longa bainha de seu robe e tentando prendê-la no lugar com o cinto. O robe era de seda lisa e a leve protuberância de sua barriga tornou-se impossível de proteger.

O chá seria inferior a de John, mas ele não teve que pedi-la para fazer.

"Eu posso pegar um pouco emprestado da Sra. Hudson", disse ele. Ele pegou o telefone e começou a enviar uma mensagem de texto.

"Quem?"

"Minha senhoria", disse ele. "Ela mora lá embaixo na 221A. Acabei de lhe enviar uma mensagem."

Molly encostou-se na bancada, esperando a chaleira ferver. "Você não pode apenas descer e bater?"

"Eu poderia fazer isso", disse ele, "mas ela está na Nova Zelândia no momento e provavelmente não iria me ouvir."

Molly fez uma careta. "Você vai arrombar?"

Sherlock ficou, apertou o cinto de seu própria roupão, que era tudo o que ele vestia. "Claro que não."

"Você está mentindo", disse ela.

"E você está certa", respondeu ele e se dirigiu às escadas.

Havia alguma coisa, ele estava descobrindo, dolorosamente tolerável sobre Molly Hooper. Ele descobriu, na verdade, que Molly não interrompia seus planos de maneira nenhuma. Ela não era pegajosa ou exigente. Fora uma visita surpresa que tinha terminado, ele achava, bem para todas as partes envolvidas, ela nunca chegou a seu apartamento sem ser convidada, mas ela abriria a porta para ele a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Mesmo que ela estivesse evitando cafeína, ela fazia café quando ele pedia a ela. E agora que eles estavam regularmente íntimos, o rosto dela se iluminava o minuto em que ele entrava no necrotério. Se não, o sorriso que ela dava a ele era mais brilhante do que nunca.

Ele observou novamente que era pateticamente fácil entrar no apartamento da Sra. Hudson. Algo precisava ser feito ali. A casa estava sob vigilância 24 horas graças as necessidades intermináveis de seu irmão para irritá-lo, e havia insanamente alarmes sofisticados em todas as janelas e portas externas, também trabalho do seu irmão. E ainda assim a porta da Sra. Hudson dificilmente apresentaria um desafio para uma criança de dois anos de idade. Ele conhecia um serralheiro que lhe devia um favor enorme. Em troca de açúcar, Sra. Hudson obteria uma nova tranca forte e uma porta de segurança. Uma pessoa não poderia ser muito cuidadosa - ladrões de açúcar apareciam de onde menos se esperava.

A questão em sua mente agora era como ter certeza de Molly Hooper continuasse sorrindo para ele. Fazer outras pessoas felizes não era um de seus pontos fortes, e se ele não sabia como ele conseguiu em primeiro lugar, como ele deveria mantê-lo?

Satisfação sexual era claramente uma componente importante. No curso de seus casos, sexo era um dos principais motivadores onde abandono, a traição, e engano eram a causa. O outro fator era inevitavelmente dinheiro.

O sêmen atualmente correndo pelo seu ralo do chuveiro abaixo era prova de que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para manter Molly satisfeita sexualmente. Ele poderia considerar essa questão como finalizada. Finanças, no entanto, era outra questão.

Ele sempre conseguiu viver, mas sua pesquisa indicou que ele não tinha o suficiente para sustentar a mãe e a criança adequadamente sem constranger a si mesmo. Havia o seu fundo fiduciário, mas desde seus dias de drogas, Mycroft tinha feito com que ele pudesse acessar apenas os juros mensais.

Normalmente, ele pegaria mais casos, com base em seu interesse em potencial do que por pagamento, mas as necessidades agora o obrigavam. Seja o que fosse necessário.

Sra. Hudson era, felizmente, uma criatura de hábitos, e ele encontrou o açúcar exatamente onde estava a última vez que ele havia emprestado. E as três vezes antes disso. Infelizmente, não havia mais biscoitos a serem encontrados. Ele deve ter emprestado o último deles.

Ele puxou a porta Sra. Hudson atrás dele. Talvez um sistema de alarme, também?

"Obrigada", disse Molly quando ele colocou diante dela seus ganhos ligeiramente. "Ela não vai se importar?"

"Ela me adora", ele respondeu honestamente. "E eu pedi."

"Ela deve ter recebido sua mensagem", disse ela. "Seu telefone estava vibrando na mesa. Torrada?"

"Por favor."

Havia uma mensagem de Mycroft, que foi imediatamente excluído não lido, uma de uma mulher em Norwich, que perguntou se o marido estava traindo ela (provavelmente), a versão final de algo de seu advogado, que era, sem dúvida, dolorosamente tedioso e que ele leria no computador, quatro e-mails de jhwatsonabroad, que foram relegados a lixeira, e hey, o que era isso? Um e-mail do Dr. Hawass, com vários anexos. Curiosidade aguçada, ele arrancou para o seu computador e esperou seu e-mail carregar.

"Manteiga? Geleia? Lixo biológico?" Molly perguntou-lhe, com a cabeça na geladeira.

"Hum?"

"Sua torrada?"

Ele olhou para cima. "O que?"

"O que você quer na sua torrada?"

"Sim", disse ele, em seguida, voltou para sua tela. "Oh, maravilha!" ele respirou.

Molly colocou um prato de torradas com manteiga e geléia perto do seu cotovelo. "O que é?"

"O que é o quê?" Por que ela estava puxando conversa com ele?

Molly franziu a testa. "É um caso, não é?"

"Sim", disse.

"Um grande?"

"Um pouco, sim." Ele leu a informação. Antiguidades desaparecidas. Nenhuma informação de data. Recompensa substancial.

Ele verificou o horário, então o cronograma da companhia aérea. Se ele fizesse as malas e se vestisse em menos de uma hora, ele poderia estar em Cairo esta noite.

"Molly", disse ele, fazendo o cálculo de voos e conexões, "vá embora".

Molly parou no meio de um gole de chá. "Perdão?"

Havia algo no tom dela. Ele olhou para cima.

Ela não estava feliz. Por quê? Tudo o que ele disse foi...

Oh.

"Eu tenho um caso que requer a minha atenção total. Vou providenciar um táxi para levá-la para casa. Obrigada pela torrada e pelo chá."

"E pelo sexo?", ela disse.

"Sim, claro, isso também." Ele acenou com desdém.

"Diga, por favor,", ela exigiu.

"O que? Eu não vou... Oh, você está brincando comigo."

"Sim, eu estou brincando com você." Naquele momento, Molly tinha mudado de atitude. Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele. "Coma sua torrada", disse ela. Ela soava muito com John, às vezes.

Sherlock o fez. Foi um preço pequeno a pagar.

Dez minutos depois, ele estava em seu quarto, empilhando roupas para tempo quente em sua mala de viagem. Ele ouviu a porta da frente e um táxi próximo se afastando. Perguntou-se, vagamente, quem tinha ido para fora. Mas isso não importava.

*SM*

Molly estava começando a se perguntar se havia algo errado. Ela não via Sherlock desde que ela deixou seu apartamento naquele domingo de manhã. Ele tinha ficado tão focado em tudo o que ele estava fazendo no seu computador naquele momento em que ela não se incomodou em dizer adeus. Não havia muito sentido quando ele estava daquele jeito. Ela entendia isso agora.

Mas ele ainda não tinha aparecido em Barts esta semana. Ele não havia aparecido em seu apartamento com algum ferimento leve que ela tinha que ver naquele segundo. Ele não tinha enviado um e-mail ou uma mensagem com qualquer coisa ridícula.

Só poderia ser o caso. Ou algo poderia ter mudado entre eles sem ela saber. Ou ele poderia estar morto em uma vala, coberto de vermes. Ela esperava que não, mas com ele, nunca dava para saber.

Durante o almoço na sexta-feira, ela decidiu enviar-lhe uma mensagem de texto. Levou 20 minutos para decidir o que dizer. Decidiu por uma verdade:

DR. AHMED ESTÁ AMEAÇANDO JOGAR FORA SUAS CULTURAS.

17 THRU 21 ESTÃO MORTAS. EU DEVERIA ME INCOMODAR EM DEFENDER O RESTANTE?

- MOLLY

Ele respondeu imediatamente.

SIM, POR FAVOR. OCUPADO SENDO BALEADO ATUALMENTE.

TE MANDO UM EMAIL MAIS TARDE.

- SH

Molly fez seu melhor para se convencer de que ele estava sendo metafórico, então ela salvou as culturas de Sherlock do Dr. Ahmed.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, seu computador começou a cantar, a deixando saber que ela tinha recebido um e-mail.

Sherlock havia escrito:

M-,

O CASO ESTÁ AVANÇANDO MUITO MAIS LENTAMENTE DO QUE EU IMAGINAVA. EU DEVO ESTAR DE VOLTA EM LONDRES EM ALGUM MOMENTO NO PRÓXIMO MÊS.

-SH

Ah. Então era o caso. Sem valas ou vermes ainda, aparentemente, o que era, em sua opinião, ótimo. Ela perguntou onde ele estava. Seria errado pedir?

Ela enviou-lhe uma resposta. Levou uma hora para achar as palavras certas:

CARO SHERLOCK,

ESTOU FELIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TOMOU UM TIRO.

- MOLLY

P.S. ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Mais uma vez sua resposta foi quase instantânea:

M-,

NO MOMENTO? EM KHAN EL-KHALILI. PROCURE NO GOOGLE.

-SH

Molly procurou. Mercado do Cairo. Egito. Ela podia imaginá-lo perfeitamente, ou imaginava que podia. Ela enviou só mais um e-mail.

CARO SHERLOCK:

FPS 40. E UM CHAPÉU.

-MOLLY

Sherlock não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso.

*SM*

Sherlock tinha planejado dormir todo o caminho de volta até Londres, mas, apesar do seu cansaço, não tinha funcionado da maneira que queria. Ele dormiu profundamente do Cairo até Berlim, mas de Berlim até Heathrow, ele chacoalhava a perna direita sem parar.

Ele se entupiu de pretzels, uma vez que ele não tinha colocado nada no seu estomago além de café em quase uma semana. Os pretzels estavam salgados demais e excessivamente processados e lembrou-lhe o quanto ele gostaria comer o peixe com batatas de Molly. Anos de prática poderia transformar a habilidade mais mundana em uma arte sublime: as frituras de Molly eram uma evidência clara disso.

Ele queria voltar para o conforto e a familiaridade de Baker Street, comer alguma coisa e dormir por dois dias. Ele queria entregar a Molly o cheque em sua carteira, e ver seus olhos se arregalarem quando ela contasse os zeros. E então ele transaria com ela no seu colchão, porque ela gostava disso e a fazia gostar dele. Seria uma conclusão satisfatória para um caso cheio de obstáculos frustrantes.

Ele não tinha pensado em Molly enquanto o caso estava aberto, mas agora que acabou, ele estava tendo dificuldade para pensar em outra coisa. Estranho isso.

Ele rasgou outro saco de pretzels e os jogou em sua boca todos ao mesmo tempo.

Lhe ocorreu enquanto voava sobre o Canal da Mancha que, se ele enviasse a ela uma mensagem de texto agora, poderia haver peixe com batatas e lençóis limpos a sua espera quando ele abrisse a porta de seu apartamento. Especialmente se o texto fosse redigido apenas assim.

Era uma idéia brilhante. Seus joelhos saltaram. Ele mal conseguia manter-se em seu lugar para que o avião chegasse a Londres mais rápido.

Finalmente, o avião pousou, mas, como sempre, eles tiveram que esperar. E depois esperar mais. O passageiro ao lado dele - engenheiro químico, originalmente de Blackpool, mas vivendo em Milton Keynes, casado, com dois filhos e um setter com problema da pele, chato – puxou o telefone do bolso assim que eles foram autorizados.

"Linda? Sim, no tempo certo supostamente. Sim, muito bem. Tudo o que eu comi foi um maldito amendoim. Na verdade não, de Berlim a Londres, e isso é tudo o que oferecem. Eu estava pensando hoje à noite em comida chinesa. Curry? De novo? Nós comemos curry antes de eu viajar ", disse ele, inteiramente alto demais. "Sim, não, desculpe. Claro. Apenas exausto. O que você quiser, tudo bem. Sim, também te amo."

O marido de Linda desligou o telefone e olhou para ele. "Que seja o maldito curry."

Uma sensação desconfortável, quase claustrofóbica passou por Sherlock, fazendo seu estômago comprimir e sua pele se sentir se apertar, como se tivesse se encolhido na chuva. Ele quase esperava que a lendária máscara caísse do teto, uma vez que todo o oxigênio que tinha no avião havia ido embora.

De maneira nenhuma ele ligaria para Molly. Ele não iria para casa, também. Ele não ia comer batatas ou frituras ou qualquer comida deliciosamente horrível dela.

Ele iria direto de Heathrow até o clube. E sem o benefício de um chuveiro ou descanso, ele iria bater em outro homem com seus punhos até que o desejo de sentir o cheiro da pele de Molly Hooper passasse.

*SM*

Sherlock normalmente teria previsto o golpe que se conectou perfeitamente com seu olho esquerdo. Ele geralmente notava o oponente dentro dos primeiros minutos, antecipava todos os seus movimentos. Esse era um dos benefícios do seu clube: a variedade; lutadores no topo e na lanterna no ranking. Nunca se sabia o que estava por vir. Isso mantinha a inteligência afiada.

Mesmo enquanto sua cabeça caia para trás com a força do golpe, assegurou-se de que ele estava aprendendo, cortando a madeira morta de seus processos de pensamento. Ele não estava simplesmente levando uma surra. Por que ele faria isso?

Foi a primeira vez que ele tinha perdido em anos.

*SM*

Molly estava saindo do metrô perto de seu apartamento, sacolas de compras cortando suas palmas das mãos, quando o viu, encostado a uma parede e - o que mais? – digitando uma mensagem de texto. Como sempre, vê-lo enviou uma corrente elétrica através dela. Ela perdeu o controle sobre suas sacolas. E lá estava ele, pegando ela e as sacolas, sem muito esforço aparente.

"Eu resolvi o caso do Cairo", disse ele por meio de saudação, mas desviando o olhar. Ela tinha percebido que contato visual nem sempre vinha naturalmente para ele. E isso era, de acordo com algumas leituras que ela tinha feito, de se esperar.

"Oh. Bom. Fui tudo bem, então?"

"Bem o suficiente, sim", respondeu ele, e fez um gesto para que ela continuasse andando.

"Um, você se divertiu?", perguntou ela. Essa era uma boa pergunta, não era? Foi um desafio, de qualquer modo, Sherlock parecia estar refletindo sobre isso muito profundamente.

"Divertir? Foi estimulante", disse ele finalmente, "mas dificilmente inovador".

"Bem, isso já é alguma coisa." Oh Deus, mais conversa espirituosa de Molly Hooper, ela pensou. Por que a mera presença dele a transformava em uma idiota? Durante quatro semanas seguidas ela tinha ido bem. Entediada? Sim. Sozinha? Talvez um pouco. Mas autossuficiente e competente, acima de tudo. Ela supôs que ele estava com a razão, no momento em que o viu, que ela faria algo para envergonhar a si mesma. Isso era como a vida funcionava, afinal de contas.

Quando chegaram à porta da frente de bloco de apartamentos dela, avistou o reflexo dele na vidraça, e notou alguns hematomas ao redor de seu olho. Agora ela percebeu que ele tinha tentando manter afastado da visão dela. Ela se virou para ele e olhou atentamente. "O que aconteceu aqui? Isso parece novo."

"Fui esmurrado", disse ele, manobrando para segurar a porta tanto para ela como para as compras, "as duas e trinta e dois da tarde de hoje. Brutalmente. Então é novo, sim."

"Você colocou gelo?" Ela deu um passo em falso e quase tropeçou. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a impediu de cair. "Hoje? Eu pensei que o caso já tinha acabado."

Sherlock assentiu. "Não é relacionado ao caso. Um cara novo no meu clube, de Barbados. Poderoso gancho de direita. Eu não vi 'ele' vindo". Isso, por alguma razão, o fez sorrir.

A primeira coisa que Molly fez, foi ligar os três ventiladores que estava situado em seu apartamento. Estava sendo um verão mais quente do que a média, e úmido, e, consequentemente, ela se sentia como se estivesse em uma sauna a maior parte do tempo. Ela olhou para ele, e em um instante, ela reconheceu o padrão da lesão. "Então, você estava lutando boxe? Você luta boxe?"

Ele deu-lhe um breve aceno com a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Se ela tivesse piscado, ela teria perdido.

"Você lutou boxe esta tarde?" disse ela. Ele tinha voltado a Londres menos de seis horas antes e era isso o que ia fazer? A imagem que ele tinha em sua mente, ela tinha que admitir, era terrivelmente atraente. "Por quê?"

"Por que não?" ele perguntou e soltou - bem, na verdade, jogou - as sacolas na bancada da cozinha.

"Não há razão nenhuma, eu acho. Sente-se." Ela começou a desembalar suas compras. Sherlock, ao invés de sentar, ficou inclinado pesadamente sobre as costas de uma cadeira da cozinha, observando cada movimento dela. "Você já comeu? Você está com fome? Eu estou morrendo de fome." Ela só tinha duas condições agora: voraz ou enjoada.

"Não."

"Oh". Molly não tinha certeza qual das suas perguntas ele estava respondendo, mas realmente não importava. Ela colocou as caixas da desagradável massa de grãos inteiros em seu armário e começou a desembalar as frutas e vegetais. "Meu pai era um boxeador. Mas você já sabia disso."

Ele não respondeu.

"Como você se envolveu nisso?" disse ela. "Não parece muito..." ela se conteve.

"Muito...?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Elegante".

"Não, eu não acho que seja", respondeu ele. "Na escola. Educação Física. Fomos obrigados a fazer três esportes. Escolhi boxe, esgrima e natação."

"Oh. Por que estas?"

"Não são bem esportes de equipe, são?" disse ele. Seus lábios tremeram. "Aparentemente, eu não jogo direito com outros."

Ela decidiu que é melhor não comentar. "Eu gosto de boxe, obviamente, mesmo que não seja algo que nós devemos admitir mais, não é? Não é politicamente correto." Ela olhou para cima e depois para baixo rapidamente. "O que você é, pesado-júnior? Cruzador?"

"Pesado", respondeu ele. Então disse, "Apenas pesado".

"Oh". Isso não soava bem para Molly. Mas, 'Sherlock' e 'boxe' não soavam bem para Molly também. Ele era bastante muscular, é verdade, tinha reflexos rápidos, e era ao mesmo tempo rápido e leve com seus pés. Não era um poço de energia, talvez, mas elegância e graça - isso ele tinha, e poderia facilmente nocautear qualquer adversário. E o homem não havia construído aquele corpo lindo mandando mensagens de texto, afinal de contas.

Sem olhar para ele, ela disse: "Eu gostaria de ir assistir uma luta, algum dia."

Molly sentiu-se corar. Nada a ser dito sobre isso. "Sério, Sherlock, sente-se", disse ela, mudando de assunto antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa estúpida. "Estou fazendo chá. Quer um pouco?"

Ela ouviu o arrastar das pernas da cadeira no assoalho. "Não se for aquele descafeinado horrível."

Ela colocou a chaleira no fogo. Era ao mesmo tempo estranho e estranhamente normal. Ele sentou-se à mesa, juntou os dedos, observando-a arrumar suas compras. A deixava nervosa como aquilo poderia facilmente se tornar rotina. A chaleira assobiou. Ela deu-lhe chá em sua melhor caneca, com duas colheres de açúcar, da maneira que ele gostava.

"Obrigado", disse ele, invariavelmente educado, mas fez uma careta logo após sua primeira golada. "Oh Deus, isso é muito pior do que o descafeinado."

Ela tomou um gole da caneca e considerou. Não era tão caro como o que ele mantinha em seu apartamento, mas era perfeitamente bom até onde ela se preocupada. E era melhor do que o terrível descafeinado que ela estava bebendo. "Eu prometo a você que não é", disse ela com um sorriso irônico.

"Oh, eu tenho algo para você." Ele abriu um sorriso, enfiou a mão no bolso da camisa, em seguida, entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel.

Não, não era um pedaço de papel. Era um cheque. Um cheque bastante substancial. Ela teve que contar os zeros duas vezes. "O que é isso?"

"Valor de procura e recuperação, além de um bônus substancial", ele se orgulhou. "Era um caso de antiguidades roubadas, valiosas obviamente, que eu recuperei intactas. Haverá também mais um de outra seguradora em poucas semanas também, mas não tão grande."

Ela olhou para ele novamente. Um-dois-três-quatro... "Sherlock, eu consegui menos do que isso com a venda da loja do meu pai."

Ele parecia preocupado. "E?"

"Isto é muito dinheiro."

Ele deu de ombros. "Sim".

Ela entregou-o de volta.

"Não, não", disse ele. "Fique com ele. É para você."

Ela não poderia ter ouvido isso direito. "O quê?"

Sherlock franziu a testa. "Você não gostou? Ou, não, não é que você não..." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Não, você não o quer. Por que você não quer? Oh, você acha que seu banco não vai descontá-lo? Vai sim. Só fazer um depósito."

Ela colocou o cheque sobre a mesa, em seguida, cuidadosamente levantou-se, precisando, de repente, estar em pé e se movimentando. Um quarto de milhão de libras? Ele acabou de entrar aqui e entregou-lhe um cheque de um quarto de milhão de libras, assim do nada. Ela encontrou-se andando na pequena quantidade de espaço que sua barriga crescente permitia.

"Algum problema?", perguntou ele.

"Além de tudo isso?"

Sherlock ficou de pé também. Ele a olhou, com a boca aberta, olhando a perplexo. Era uma rara expressão em seu rosto, e teria sido engraçado, se ela não estivesse com vontade de chorar.

"Eu não entendo por que você está chateada", disse ele lentamente. "Não é o suficiente? Eu posso conseguir mais."

Molly olhou para ele, desejando que sua voz não tremesse. "O que é que eu vou fazer com isso?", perguntou ela. "Isto é... isto é muito dinheiro."

"É o que você diz." Sherlock franziu a testa. "Fraldas? Comida para bebê? Seja o que for que uma criança precisa. Eu não tenho idéia, mas ouço que as crianças são terrivelmente caras."

"Um quarto de milhão de libras em fraldas?", perguntou ela, um pouco incrédula.

Sherlock hesitou. "Não?"

"Isso... Você está me dando esse dinheiro para se livrar de mim?"

Sherlock parecia tão confuso quanto ela se sentia. "Dificilmente", disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu estou dando-lhe esse dinheiro para comprar itens que você necessita. É como dinheiro funciona", completou, com um tom sarcástico.

"Então, este é apenas, uma...?" Ela procurou uma palavra.

"Manutenção", ele forneceu.

"Manutenção? Eu poderia comprar um apartamento com isso", disse ela.

"Não em Londres, e não em um lugar muito agradável", ele respondeu. "E sobre este assunto", disse ele, inalando, "eu tenho uma sugestão. Ouça-me. Há um apartamento de dois quartos, dois banheiros, com acesso e utilização do jardim, bem adequado e recentemente renovado, não muito longe do meu apartamento."

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, com seu jeito Sherlock-olhar-impetuoso-e-lábios semicerrados, como se isso pudesse ser tão importante para ele como entregar o cheque.

"Onde?"

Sherlock ainda parecia vagamente preocupado. "É no porão: 221C."

"Oh. Muito perto, então", ela disse. Bem, isso era um choque. Ele não estava pedindo a ela para morar com ele, graças a Deus, mas isto nunca esteve em questão. Ele estava, no entanto, pedindo-lhe para considerar se mudar, essencialmente, na porta ao lado para ficar por perto. Muito perto.

Ela não tinha certeza o que fazer sobre isso. De certa maneira, parecia uma idéia horrível. De outra...

Bem, era uma área agradável. A estação de metro era muito útil. Havia lojas perto, e a caminhada até Regent's Park era curta. Se o apartamento era tão agradável quanto o de Sherlock, seria ideal.

"Posso pagar por ele?"

Sherlock revirou os olhos. "Eu teria sugerido isso se você não pudesse?"

Isso tinha que ser difícil para ele. "Eu poderia dar uma olhada", disse ela. "Eu tenho um exame na parte da manhã e uma tarde bem cheia. Eu poderia ir depois do trabalho." Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou, de repente, muito tenso.

"Porque você me deu um cheque de £ 250,000. Porque você me achou um bom apartamento em um bairro encantador, apesar do desonesto vizinho de cima. E porque você gosta quando eu faço isso." Ela deu-lhe outro beijo rápido.

"Se lhe agrada acreditar nisso, tudo bem", disse ele, tentando soar arrogante, mas só soou ridículo.

"Você gosta sim", ela disse a ele novamente. E ela deu um beijo no lado do pescoço. "Sabe o que eu realmente gostaria?" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"O quê?"

"Um aconchego", disse ela, porque ela queria. Nada parecia tão atraente no momento, envolvendo os braços em volta de Sherlock e tê-lo abraçado a ela. Não era algo que ele tinha feito mais do que um punhado de vezes, e ela sempre tinha que pedir. Mas ela tinha sentido falta dele, e tinha se preocupado um pouco, e ela estava feliz que ele estava de volta a Londres, em uma peça inteira um pouco machucada.

Sherlock olhou para ela. "Você não está falando sério."

"Eu estou falando sério sim. Sei que é um pouco pervertido pra você, mas me permita, okay?" Ela deu-lhe um olhar tão duro do jeito que ela sabia como dar, e ele deu um passo na direção dela segurando seus braços em um gesto de rendição. Ela pressionou a cabeça contra o peito dele. O coração dele batia como um trovão, suas costas estavam duras como uma tábua.

Lentamente, suavemente, ele descansou os braços levemente sobre os ombros dela. Levou uma eternidade para seu coração abrandar. Demorou quase tanto quanto seu corpo começar a moldar-se ao ela.

"Isso não é melhor do que ser atingido no rosto várias vezes por alguém que você não conhece?", perguntou ela.

Ele gemeu baixo em resposta, em uma não-resposta, na verdade, mas Molly sabia o que Molly sabia. Ele tinha acabado de passar um mês fora do país e seu primeiro ato ao retornar não era ir para casa, não era dormir por três dias, nem era vir aqui e fingir que não estava checando-a. Não, era para encontrar um estranho e espancá-lo. Ela não era doutora em psicologia, mas para isso, ela não precisava ser.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele disse: "Há um pouco mais de você."

Ela olhou para ele. "O quê?"

Ele apertou-a muito suavemente. "Mais. De você."

"Oh. Certo". Ela estava corando novamente. "Bem, passou um mês. Seis quilos no total."

"Eu acho que você vai descobrir que é mais para oi..."

"Seis quilos, Sherlock", insistiu ela, "e deixe ser seis."

"Que seja seis quilos então. Posso olhar?", ele perguntou, com os lábios mais perto de seu ouvido do que era realmente necessário. "Ou você exige mais 'aconchego' antes?"

Molly se afastou, surpresa. Este foi o primeiro verdadeiro interesse que ele tinha mostrado. Ele sempre agiu como se a cegonha fosse deixar seu bebê ali um dia, no distante - muito distante - futuro, e não como se houvesse realmente uma criança que estivesse crescendo fisicamente dentro dela. Claro que, a essa altura, era meio difícil de errar. "Eu suponho que sim. Sim".

"Bom. Obrigado. Aqui", disse ele, tomando-a pela mão e levando-a para a cama dobrável que ela não tinha dobrado naquela manhã.

Sentado na beira da cama, ela desabotoou a blusa e deixou cair aberta.

"Deite-se", disse ele, "eu quero ver..."

Ela puxou o cabelo fora de seu rabo de cavalo e deitou a cabeça em seu travesseiro.

Sherlock ficou olhando para seus seios e barriga. Era um olhar que ela reconheceu - pura curiosidade científica.

"Eu notei que seu equilíbrio foi afetado", disse ele olhando para seu abdômen atentamente. "Isso é normal?"

"Sim", respondeu ela. "O corpo está cheio de hormônios projetados para soltar as articulações em algum grau. Além disso, há o peso extra...".

"Alegadamente de seis quilos", ele interrompeu com um capricho de seus lábios.

Ela puxou a orelha dele, suavemente. "Na verdade, seis quilos exatos", disse ela, "mas não é distribuído uniformemente, por isso altera um pouco meu equilíbrio. O centro de gravidade muda."

"Seus seios estão maiores."

"Sim", disse ela, sentindo-se um pouco como uma de suas amostras de fibras.

"E este sutiã", disse ele, tocando a grossa alça acolchoada, "é um pesadelo estético."

"É", ela concordou. Era de algodão branco, construído para resistência, e a fez sentir como uma mulher velha. Odiava-o com paixão. "Mas eu preciso do... hum... suporte extra."

"Posso?" ele disse, segurando as duas mãos posicionadas logo acima na elevação de sua barriga.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e puxou para baixo o elástico de suas calças. A mudança no seu corpo desde que Sherlock estava no Cairo era enorme. 'Consciente' não chegava a cobrir o que ela estava sentindo.

Ele moveu os dedos abertos suavemente sobre a carne firme, medindo delicadamente seus novos contornos com as palmas das mãos suaves.

"Isto está te... atrapalhando?", perguntou ela.

Sherlock balançou a cabeça. "De. Maneira. Nenhuma", disse ele, fazendo com que cada palavra fosse uma frase completa.

Molly permitiu-se a inspirar fundo.

"E isso?" Ele passou o dedo de seu umbigo até onde sua cintura descansava acima púbis. Isso fazia cócegas e ela se encolheu um pouco. "Isso é novo. Que é isto?"

"Oh. A linea nigra".

"'Linha negra", ele traduziu. "Por quê? O que ele faz, o que é isso?"

"É onde está instalado o zíper", ela respondeu, meio brincando, meio séria.

Sherlock arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que não."

"É apenas uma faixa escura de pigmento", explicou ela. "Hormônios. Normalmente desaparece após a gravidez."

"Entendo". Ele olhou para o rosto dela, então. "E até onde se estende?"

A curiosidade puramente científica foi, substituído por algo mais básico, algo que ela sempre gostava de ver nos olhos dele: desejo.

Molly levantou-se, tirou as horríveis calças de maternidade, com seu elástico horrível, e deixou-os cair como uma poça no chão, e em seguida, tirou o sutiã horrível.

"Vamos descobrir, certo?

"Oh sim," Sherlock concordou. "Vamos descobrir."

*SM*

Mais tarde, porque estava insanamente quente em seu apartamento e sua vida não era estranha o suficiente, eles se aconchegaram. Mais ou menos.

Com apenas os dedos, Sherlock acariciou sua barriga, mais e mais, como tinha feito durante um quarto de hora. Então, como um choque, a elevação de sua barriga se ondulou, e houve uma pequena movimentação para fora.

Boca e os olhos arregalados, Sherlock respirava, "Oh!"

Aconteceu de novo. "Ele se mexeu", ele sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo de quebrar o feitiço.

"Ele... ou ela... faz isso agora", disse Molly. "Especialmente quando estou de barriga para cima."

"Ele", Sherlock disse distraidamente, esfregando os dedos sobre o mesmo ponto, sem dúvida tentando obter a mesma resposta.

"Pode ser uma menina", disse ela.

"Não é."

Ele parecia muito certo disso. Molly fez uma careta. "Eu disse a Mike para não estragar a surpresa."

"Não foi Mike", disse ele. "Você pode fazê-lo fazer isso de novo?"

"Não, eu não posso", respondeu ela. "E esfregando não vai ajudar, muito obrigada."

Sherlock realmente parecia mortificado. "Desculpe."

"Então, por que você acha que é um menino"?

"Eu sei que é um menino", ele respondeu, sua testa franzida em concentração. Ele tinha ido de esfregar a barriga dela para desenhar redemoinhos elaborados com o dedo indicador. "Em seu último check-up, a frequência cardíaca registrada foi de 126 batimentos por minuto. Fetos masculinos habitualmente têm batimentos cardíacos mais lentos do que fetos do sexo feminino, cujos corações estão geralmente na faixa de 160. Logo, menino."

Do pouco que ela se lembrou de sua formação obstétrica, isso parecia certo, mas...

"Você não estava no meu último check-up".

Ele mudou-se para novas formas, hieróglifos, pensou. "O quê? Oh, Molly, por que eu continuo te perguntando se nós já nos conhecemos?"

"Claro, como eu sou tonta". O bebê escolheu então realizar uma combinação mergulho-rolamento bastante impressionante.

"Um filho," Molly disse, quando Sherlock pressionou o rosto em sua barriga e ela corria os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Um filho", ele repetiu, com os olhos brilhando.

*SM*

Acabou que o apartamento era lindo. Era exatamente o tipo de lugar que ela podia imaginar vivendo com seu bebê. Onde o apartamento de Sherlock era azul, esse era predominantemente verde, simples e elegante. Onde o de Sherlock era exigente e vitoriano, esse era surpreendentemente leve e arejado para um porão. Havia lareiras na sala e quarto principal. Os banheiros não eram excessivamente grandes, mas eles eram bem feito e bem equipado. O quarto maior facilmente caberia uma cama de casal, uma mesa, uma escrivaninha e uma poltrona, e tinha armários embutidos. O quarto menor, na maior parte sem móveis, era do tamanho perfeito para um quarto de bebê e, mais tarde, um quarto de criança. Mesmo com uma mesa de jantar, a cozinha era espaçosa, e tinha sido equipada com bancadas elegantes e equipamentos novos e brilhantes.

A melhor parte era que estava totalmente mobiliado. Bem, quase totalmente. Ela precisava de alguma mobília do bebê, um berço e cadeira alta, uma cômoda, talvez uma cadeira de balanço. Mas eram as compras que ela tinha antecipado, de modo que estava tudo bem. E não ter que deixá-la quase sem fundos, bem, era uma grande vantagem.

"O jardim é por aqui." Sherlock levou-a a uma porta na parte de trás do apartamento. Era pequeno, como qualquer jardim nesta parte de Londres seria, mas, também foi reformado recentemente. Ensolarado e totalmente fechado, havia um pequeno pedaço de gramado, deck grande o suficiente para uma pequena mesa e um banco, e belos canteiros de flores ao longo das paredes. Molly poderia se imaginar sentada aqui com seu bebê em um lindo dia de primavera.

Como se previsse o futuro, ela pegou Sherlock, inclinado contra o muro do jardim em pose desleixada de um modelo fotográfico, observando-a de perto. "Você gostou?", perguntou ele.

Ela supôs que deveria repensar o valor do aluguel, mas tinha acabado de entrar um quarto de um milhão de libras na sua conta, não tinha? Mesmo depois de impostos, claro.

Era quase bom demais para ser verdade, "Eu amei", disse ela. "É perfeito."

Em uma fração de segundo, Sherlock mudou sua expressão de preocupado e mal humorado para um sorriso gigantesco de um homem louco. "Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para Sra. Hudson", ele ofereceu, caminhando pelo jardim. "Ela vai estar de volta em três dias e ficará emocionada, ela não terá que procurar por um inquilino."

Molly estendeu a mão quando ele chegou perto, colocando o braço em volta dele, e beijando sua bochecha. "Obrigado." Pela primeira vez eles estavam na mesma página.

"De nada.", disse ele, olhando estranhamente travesso. Era uma boa expressão no rosto dele.

Ela nunca havia esquecido o óbvio, mas, ocasionalmente, ela era atingida pelo conhecimento luminoso, brilhante e novo, de que ele era simplesmente lindo. Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, usando seu arrogante sorriso 'Eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente de todo o universo', e este foi um daqueles momentos em que, ao invés de querer dar um murro na cara dele, ela queria lambê-lo. Sugá-lo. Mordê-lo.

Era uma loucura o quanto ela o queria, às vezes, quão visceral a sensação era. Ele era difícil, ele sempre seria difícil, e ele ficava entediado tão facilmente que ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo o "sempre" iria durar. Às vezes, ele era tão frustrante e obstinado que ela queria bater nele ou gritar ou fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

E, em seguida, outras vezes, nada disso parecia importar. Outras vezes, ele fazia algo prestativo, ou gentil, ou engraçado, e ela se sentia como se estivesse em brasas.

Ela olhou para ele, ali sorrindo para ela, e de repente tudo o que podia pensar era: 'você', 'meu' e 'agora'.

*SM*

Sherlock esperava que Molly fosse gostar do apartamento, ele tinha, com a ajuda de um designer aparentemente bem conceituado que lhe devia um grande favor, feito o seu melhor para garantir que ela gostasse. Ele esperava que ela fosse ficar feliz e até mesma agradecida. Ele não esperava que Molly mostrasse seu prazer e/ou gratidão o puxando de volta para o apartamento, levando-o para o quarto maior, então o arremessando na cama. E, no entanto, isso era exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ele nunca teve uma mulher tirando as roupas dele antes, mas isso aconteceu também. Ele não ofereceu muita resistência, porém, qual seria o ponto disso? Sexo fazia Molly feliz e disposta e ele gostava dela desse jeito.

Embora sempre um participante pleno no sexo e sem vergonha de considerar o que ela gostava e não gostava, esta agressão sexual direta por parte de Molly era nova e surpreendente. E, de um ponto de vista puramente objetivo: interessante. Sherlock foi, no entanto, o tema deste assalto em especial, então objetivamente realmente não fazia nada.

Estes pensamentos correram pela sua cabeça quando Molly lambeu seu pescoço e colidiu com suas costelas que ele não tinha dito a ela que estavam um pouco doloridas. A dor e o prazer aumentaram de alguma forma, queimando-o enquanto Molly o beijou em sua boca, mordeu seu queixo, lambeu sua garganta. Foi agradavelmente como ser assaltado.

Sua jaqueta e camisa foram embora em um curto espaço de tempo, e ele distraiu-a o suficiente para que ela não se incomodasse com o colete. Ela nem sequer removeu completamente a calça dele, ela simplesmente puxou-a para o meio das coxas dele, enrugou sua saia, abriu a blusa, e subiu montando nele.

"Molly?" ele disse, sem ter certeza do que ele estava pedindo a ela.

"Caleabocacaleabocacaleaboca", ela disse, e se sacudiu contra ele.

Ele poderia fazer isso.

Ele se inclinou para frente para pegar o mamilo exposto dela entre os dentes, ele queria seu pênis em sua vagina e seu seio em sua boca: um circuito fechado de prazer sobre o prazer sobre o prazer, dobrando e redobrando, e a reação de Molly lhe disse que ela achava que era uma idéia excelente também. Sua boca puxou o seio dela da mesma forma que os músculos da sua vagina puxaram seu pênis. Tinha o potencial de ser arrasador, mas lutou contra isso, se focando apenas no ato, na sensação puramente animal, e no olhar selvagem nos olhos de Molly.

Ela deslizou lisa e quente quase completamente fora da ereção dele, e depois desceu com força suficiente para fazê-lo ofegar. Ela fez isso mais duas vezes e começou a ter um orgasmo, como um redemoinho puxando-o sob as ondas, e Sherlock teve que lutar para manter seu próprio clímax na berlinda.

Então ela deslizou para fora dele e o engoliu com a boca até a base do seu pênis em um movimento rápido e fluido, e ela parecia inegavelmente louca. Ele normalmente não assistia enquanto faziam sexo oral nele, mas lá estava ela, a boca esticada e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e ao contrário de todas às vezes anteriores, com todas as mudanças com lábios, dentes e língua, as sensações não eram algo que só ocorreu como se por magia. Não, Molly estava fazendo isso com ele, tocando seu corpo como se fosse um instrumento, como se ele fosse seu Strad.

Assim quando ele estava chegando perto, ela parou.

E ele sentiu-se melhor do que com qualquer droga.

Ele a puxou para beijar seus lábios. A boca dela tinha o gosto do sexo deles e ele queria estar em todos os lugares dentro dela, queria rastejar dentro dela, ficar dentro dela, nadar no aroma, paladar e tato dela.

Ela deslizou de volta com ele dentro dela, se agitando com força novamente, se empenhando, chegando rapidamente a um orgasmo. Ele resistiu à força de seu corpo, estava à beira do precipício tanto tempo que ele achou que poderia resistir indefinidamente. Seu cérebro tão espremido que ele sentiu que poderia apagar a qualquer momento. Havia uma qualidade alucinógena em ficar por tanto tempo à beira do orgasmo.

Sem ter certeza do que fazer, ele a beijou de novo na confusão do orgasmo dela, beijou-a e beijou-a e, com as mãos segurando seu rosto, rolou de costas e se posicionou entre as pernas dela. Mas ele não a penetrou. Em vez disso, ele escorregou os primeiros dois dedos dentro dela e acariciou seu clitóris com cuidado com o polegar, algo que ele não tinha feito com ela antes, mas que era geralmente bem recebido. Ele envolveu si mesmo com a mão esquerda e, em poucos movimentos rápidos, ejaculou. Na barriga dela. Em seu sexo. Suas coxas. Suas mãos.

Ele caiu ao lado dela, respirando com dificuldade. Sim, agradavelmente como ser assaltado.

Ele pegou a mão dela, beijou as costas dela. "Isso significa que você vai ficar com o apartamento?"

Molly riu o máximo que pôde a beira do sono. "Nós arruinamos esses lençóis", disse ela. "Eu acho que sou obrigada agora."

*TO BE CONTINUED...*

**N/T**: Hello guys, acham que vai dar certo esse relacionamento inominável deles? Como acham que vais ser a reação de John quando souber? Aguardo reviews.

Quero agradecer aos leitores, principalmente a Gracie e Kh. Eu tive 8 visitantes no capitulo 2, então se você for um deles, obrigada por ter lido. Já estou trabalhando no 4, mas como cada capítulo tem em torno de 10 mil palavras, demora um pouquinho terminar.

**Notas**:

**Strad** – abreviação de Stradivarius. Marca mais famosa de violinos. Há Strads que custam milhões de reais. :D

**Fudges** – é um bolinho, parecido com brownies.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sustain (ou Concerto para Famintos em D Menor)**

**By Maybe Amanda**

**Traduzido por Ligya M. (tradução autorizada)**

**Betado por Graziely Mota**

Capítulo 4

John Watson raramente se sentiu melhor em sua vida. Ele estava bronzeado e apto a trabalhar depois de sua lua de mel. Ele tinha feito algum bem, algo que sua alma tinha extremamente necessitado. Ele havia encontrado uma mulher linda, inteligente e constantemente disposta a ser sua esposa; ainda mais surpreendente: ela poderia tolerar Sherlock, o que era extraordinário. Ou ela era uma maluca completa, ou ela era incrivelmente indulgente. Ambas eram excelentes qualidades em um cônjuge.

John estava feliz. Ele estava feliz por estar vivo. Feliz por estar casado. Feliz por estar de volta a Londres. Esperando que Sherlock estivesse feliz por ele, também. Seis meses de e-mails fechados sem resposta sugere que pode não ser o caso. Mas, apesar de que em toda sua vida tinha feito de tudo para curá-lo dela, John sofria de um otimismo crônico, inoperável.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Sherlock de pé na calçada, carregando uma sacola cheia de caixas e envelopes.

"Eu guardei seu correio." Sherlock disse, sorrindo. Foi o sorriso que normalmente significava que alguém tinha morrido de uma forma verdadeiramente violenta e horrível. Ele parecia jovem e despreocupado e positivamente encantado.

"O quê? Nada de 'Oi, John, como foi a lua de mel? Fico feliz em você estar de volta"?

"Hmm. Quê? Oh, você estava fora? Desculpe, não tinha notado. Você me perdoe. Olá, John, como estava a disenteria, o sono em um lugar áspero, e a água potável questionável? Já está feliz por estar longe da sua mulher?" Sherlock sorriu.

"Idiota", John disse carinhosamente. Isso foi realmente mais suave do que o que ele estava esperando. Sherlock estava lidando com o fato de ficar sozinho muito bem, então. Ou ele tinha encontrado um novo colega de apartamento. O que era ótimo para John. Realmente era.

Absolutamente ótimo.

"Você parece bem", disse John. "Eu acho... isso é... Você está bronzeado?"

"Estou bem," Sherlock respondeu. "E bronzeado, sim, um pouco. Para um caso. Bem, resultado de um caso. Eu estive no Egito há cerca de um mês, não muito tempo atrás."

"Oh. Entendi. Caso interessante?"

"Interessante o suficiente," Sherlock respondeu. "Lucrativo."

"Bom, muito bom."

Bem, isso era estranho, John pensou. Esse era o problema em ficar longe por um longo período - você mentalmente embala as pessoas que conhece em plástico bolha e os armazena em alguma sala em sua mente, esperando que eles estejam exatamente como você deixou quando voltasse. O mundo não funciona dessa maneira, embora, eles só continuassem com suas vidas sem você.

"Então, você mandou uma mensagem", disse ele. "Finalmente. O que foi um alívio, companheiro, porque eu estava preocupado que você tinha perdido seus polegares em um acidente horrível. Algum caso?"

"Sim. Resolvi todos eles." Ele entregou a John a sacola. Sherlock ainda estava sorrindo, mas não exatamente o mesmo sorriso. John sabia que esse sorriso, era seu sorriso 'se manda'.

Ah. Oh. "Certo então, eu vou aproveitar e dizer 'oi' para a Sra. Hudson e irei embora", disse John.

"Ela não está", disse Sherlock. Ele não bloqueou exatamente o caminho de John, mas ele se posicionou de modo que seria muito difícil para John passar por ele.

"Oh?" John disse.

"Instituto das mulheres ou seja lá o que ela faz nas terças-feiras de manhã, eu imagino."

"É quinta-feira", disse John.

"É mesmo?" Perguntou Sherlock. "Bem, não é isso, então."

John coçou a nuca e avaliou a situação. Eles estavam do lado de fora do apartamento de Sherlock, mas Sherlock não o tinha convidado a entrar, e estava ativamente, bem, inativamente, bloqueando a porta. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não estava mandando John embora ou tentando se desfazer dele também. Então... o que estava acontecendo aqui?

John olhou para Sherlock novamente, cuidadosamente olhou para ele, em busca de alguma pista. Então, o que era tão estranho o acertou. Sherlock parecia que estava de férias. Além do bronzeado, o que já era estranho o suficiente, ele parecia bem descansado e feliz...

E... e...

Alimentado.

"Você engordou", disse John. "Você está comendo!"

Sherlock revirou os olhos. "Eu como, John."

"Claro que sim." John não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"O que é?" Perguntou Sherlock, seu rosto ficando obscuro.

Ele não o queria em seu apartamento. Sherlock estava parecendo feliz e em forma e, por alguma razão, não queria John no prédio ou no apartamento. O que significava...

Bem, é aí que tudo acabou para John. Isso significava algo, mas ele só podia adivinhar o que era, e cada palpite era estranho, menos provável, mais ridículo, do que o último.

E talvez - fosse o que fosse - era apenas nada da conta de John. Sherlock era seu amigo, se ele queria que John soubesse, ele lhe diria.

"Nada", disse John. "Eu senti sua falta, seu grande idiota, e eu estou feliz em te ver."

"Ah, bem, sim. Como eu disse, eu não tinha nem notado que..."

"Cale a boca, Sherlock, ou eu juro por Deus, eu irei até ai e eu vou te abraçar."

Sherlock esboçou um sorriso. "Você não vai fazer isso."

"Eu poderia."

"John..."

"Não, você está certo, eu não vou." John suspirou feliz. "Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?"

"Não imediatamente, não. Por quê?"

"Eu mataria por um café. Poderíamos simplesmente..." Ele fez um gesto na direção do Speedy's.

"O café é horrível", disse Sherlock. "Que tal o Angelo's? Faria bem a ele te ver. Ele pergunta por você o tempo todo."

"Pergunta?"

"Oh, sim", disse Sherlock. "Ele ainda não pode acreditar que você me trocou por alguma..."- ele estremeceu teatralmente - "... mulher!".

John riu. "Claro, por que não?"

Eles seguiram em direção Northumberland Street. "Então, como foi a Austrália, John?"

"Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu estava na África", John corrigido. "E foi ótimo. Terrível. E como estão as coisas por aqui? Há algo novo?"

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. "Não muito."

**SM**

Viver no andar de baixo de Sherlock, como na maioria das coisas, não era exatamente como ela havia imaginado. Ela sabia que Sherlock diria que era falta de imaginação da parte dela, e ela teria que concordar com ele.

Sra. Hudson acabou por ser uma linda, jovial, mulher maternal, que parecia emocionada por ter Molly instalada no apartamento do porão. Ela assegurou a Molly que qualquer amigo de Sherlock era amigo dela, e que tivesse certeza de pedir qualquer coisa que precisasse, qualquer coisa mesmo. Ela também considerou importante dizer-lhe que a Sra. Turner tinha um casal, seja lá o que significasse então ela se encaixaria perfeitamente. Ela meio que se perguntou o que Sherlock tinha dito a Sra. Hudson, mas não o suficiente para realmente perguntar. Ele provavelmente tinha mentido, de qualquer maneira.

Aquela primeira semana, ela não pode contar o número de mensagens que recebeu dele. Assim que ela chegou em casa do trabalho, SUBA apareceu em sua tela do smartphone e, assim que ela subia, ele ativamente a ignorava, retornando imediatamente ao seu livro, ou experiência, ou telefone. Ela também descobriu que ele não tinha limites nenhum, ele usava o computador dela, o telefone, livros, banheira – a dele estava aparentemente cheia. Uma ou duas vezes, ele tentou armazenar resíduos hospitalares disfarçados como experimentos em sua geladeira. E se ela não conseguisse responder a suas demandas em que ela aparecia para ser ignorada, ele mandava uma mensagem informando que estava descendo para que ele pudesse, em essência, ignorá-la lá.

Ele nunca tinha comida em seu apartamento também, talvez além de uma lata de feijão ou um pote de nozes. Ele nunca lhe pediu por comida, mas no minuto em que ela acendia o fogão, ele estava lá, como se tivesse tocado a campainha. Claro que ele agradecia, seus modos eram tão adoráveis e ímpares como sempre.

Ela também descobriu que ele comia as unhas enquanto assistia televisão, o que era estranho. Ele colocava a cabeça no colo dela - embora como a primeira vez aconteceu, ela não poderia dizer - relaxado e mole, e ele roeria primeiro a unha do polegar, depois as outras. Ela estava sempre gentilmente mantendo as mãos dele longe de sua boca.

Pelo contrário, o sexo era ainda melhor, embora ela não tivesse certeza de como ele conseguia isso. Alguns mistérios eram melhores deixarem inexplorados.

Ainda assim, ela não tinha obtido o efeito completo de viver tão perto de Sherlock Holmes até cerca de duas semanas. Ela foi acordada pela música derramando em seu quarto pela lareira. Era uma música moderna orquestral horrível e estridente, tocada por um único violino, um barulho horrível realmente, como algo que você teria que ouvir no Purgatório, enquanto seus pecados estavam sendo purgados. E estava saindo, sem dúvida, do apartamento de Sherlock.

Ótimo. Ela ia ter que reclamar com Sherlock. Ela só poderia imaginar o quanto ia funcionar. Acabando com a coragem dela, ela colocou seu roupão e subiu as escadas até a porta dele.

O desprezo que ele deu ao roupão dela era como o desprezo da qual todas as zombarias foram derivadas.

Ele estava com um violino na mão. Oh Deus. Não era um CD. Era Sherlock. Ele lutava boxe e tocava violino? Como isso estava relacionado?

"Eu tenho que trabalhar de manhã", disse ela.

"Eu não", disse ele.

"É tarde."

"É mesmo? Eu não tinha notado," Sherlock conduziu-a para dentro da sala com uma reverência. Era um dos seus hábitos estranhos, reverenciar, e ele tinha um jeito de parecer educado enquanto a forçava ir para onde ele queria.

"Então você vai parar até de manhã?", perguntou ela.

"Não, eu estou pensando. Eu toco violino quando estou pensando. Ajuda a ordenar as minhas ideias", disse ele.

Molly não podia imaginar aquela música ajudando alguém fazer alguma coisa, a não ser, talvez planejar e, em seguida, cometer, um assassinato com um machado.

"No que você está pensando?", perguntou ela. Talvez se ela o fizesse falar, ele pararia de abusar do instrumento.

"Um assassinato", disse ele com um sorriso feliz.

"Oh," ela disse. "Eu vou voltar para a cama, então. Talvez eu irei investir em tampões de ouvido."

"Boa idéia", disse ele. "A Sra. Hudson faz isso. John pode ter deixado alguns para trás. Ele comprou uma tonelada."

"Sério? Eu me pergunto por quê." Ela se virou para ir embora.

"Não", ele disse, e cutucou-a nas costas com o arco do violino. "Pensando bem, fique. Preciso de alguém para me ouvir quando eu falo."

Molly virou-se e olhou para o arco. "Não faça isso de novo. Nunca."

"O quê? Oh. Não", disse ele. "Só sente-se por um momento?"

"Eu estou com sono." Ela tentou não se lamentar.

"Beba o meu chá", disse ele. "Eu não bebi ainda. Você pode sentar-se em na poltrona do Jo... Nesta poltrona, ou você pode se deitar no sofá. Você não tem que fazer nada."

Esse não era o plano, ela pensou enquanto se deixava cair na poltrona. O plano era dormir, à noite, antes de ir trabalhar, no período da manhã, da maneira como as pessoas fazem. Molly de repente, previu uma vida onde não havia muita utilidade fazer planos. E isso a deixou ainda mais sonolenta.

Sherlock entregou-lhe sua caneca. "Certo, então", disse ele.

Ela colocou o chá na mesa do lado e fechou os olhos.

"Por que as pessoas matam?" Perguntou Sherlock, colocando o violino sob o queixo e fez uma espécie de grito infernal.

Ela abriu um olho. "Porque alguém faz barulhos horríveis há 1 da manhã?"

"Uma possibilidade, eu acho", disse ele, em seguida, fez de novo. "Por que mais?"

"O que aconteceu com a parte em que eu não tinha que fazer nada?"

Sherlock fez uma careta. Mais violino.

"Tudo bem." Molly esfregou os olhos. "Eles acham que tem mais a perder se não matar?"

"Possivelmente". Sherlock parou diante da lareira. "Mas as pessoas geralmente matam por vingança, para ganho pessoal, para se proteger, para proteger suas famílias e relações sexuais, dinheiro, status, as pessoas matam por diversão, as pessoas matam em acessos de raiva, embora menos nesse último grupo do que você possa imaginar ".

Molly colocou o braço sob a cabeça e se encolheu na cadeira, olhando para ele.

"Então, qual é a história? O caso, quero dizer."

"Como de costume 'a história' como você se refere, varia muito, dependendo de quem conta." disse ele. "Os jogadores são estes: um cachorro Papillion de dois anos chamado 'Bunky", já falecido, Emma Sommerlott, 25 anos, ocupação: namorada profissional, também já falecida, Gricha Cervenka, 27 anos, ocupação: motorista, e, atualmente sob a custódia da Scotland Yard; e Pavel Andreivich Andropov, 43 anos de idade, ocupação: gangster."

"Então me deixe adivinhar," Molly disse, bebericando chá de Sherlock. Era muito bom. E não era descafeinado. Oh deixa pra lá... "O motorista estava tendo um caso com a namorada, então o bandido matou ela e seu cão? Parece um programa policial ruim".

"Muito astuto. Essa é exatamente a conclusão da turma habitual de idiotas da Scotland Yard acham."

"E eles estão errados, por quê?"

"A explicação não se encaixa com as provas. Ponto um: Gricha Cervenka é estritamente homossexual. Andropov o escolheu como motorista de Emma Sommerlott precisamente por essa razão. Não era grande a chance dele se meter com a loira burra do chefe. Ponto dois: todo mundo, desde a Yard à Interpol ao FBI vem tentando prender Andropov durante anos, e agora ele seria desleixado matando sua namorada em um ataque de ciúmes? Altamente improvável. Não importa o que, ou com quem, ela estava fazendo, eu duvido que, a partir da perspectiva de Andropov, Emma Sommerlott valia a pena matar."

"Talvez ele tenha pago alguém?" Molly sugerido.

"Mais uma vez", disse ele, "a prova não apoia isso. Ponto três: as feridas. O cão de Emma Sommerlott não foi baleado defensivamente, como seria de esperar, ele bravamente tentou afastar o agressor de sua dona. Não. Bunky foi baleado no estilo execução na parte de trás da cabeça", disse ele, fazendo a mímica do ato de atirar em um cão pequeno. "Olhe".

Ele entregou a Molly uma série de fotos e notas post-mortem. "Sim. Parece auto infligido. Mas não necessariamente, afinal de contas." Ela olhou para a parte inferior das notas. "Dr. Rayburn fez isso? Ele faz um trabalho excelente, Sherlock. Está muito completo."

"Ele faz um trabalho adequado," Sherlock se desfez. "Trabalho excelente teria sido me permitir mais do que um acesso superficial ao corpo."

"Certo", ela disse. "Continue."

"A própria Emma foi baleada com o mesmo revólver de baixo calibre, arma de mulher, o tipo de arma que um gangster dá para sua mulher para proteção pessoal. Foi colocado firmemente contra a têmpora direita, e não à queima-roupa como o cão, mas com um tiro de contato. O cano foi colocado contra a têmpora e foi puxado o gatilho." Ele segurou dois dedos para sua própria cabeça na ilustração. "Tem alguma idéia de como isso é difícil de conseguir sem muita força de vontade?"

"Não, por experiência pessoal, não", disse Molly. "Então você acha que foi suicídio?"

"Eu sei que foi suicídio", Sherlock rebateu. Ele colocou o violino em sua caixa.

"E por que a polícia não vê as coisas do seu jeito?" Perguntou Molly. A maneira que Sherlock colocou as coisas foi o suficiente para convencê-la.

"Porque eles são idiotas?" Sherlock disse. "Isso, combinado com o fato de que, se eles conseguirem trazer Andropov e fazê-lo ficar, vai ser o Natal na Yard".

Ela não conseguia pensar na última vez que ela sabia que Sherlock estava errado sobre qualquer coisa. Bem, além de Jim, e ele estava muito errado sobre isso. Talvez ela simpatizava com a polícia um pouco. Você não pode simplesmente tomar as palavras de Sherlock como um evangelho, porque quando ele errava, ele realmente estava errado.

"O motorista, Cervenka, disse que Andropov não a amava. Ele disse, e cito: 'Ele a usa em seu braço como uma joia'. Isso tem que significar alguma coisa.", disse Sherlock.

"Então o que você tem que fazer?", perguntou ela. "O que você precisa provar?"

"Duas coisas. Eu preciso explicar por que Emma Sommerlott mataria o cachorro, que, todos disseram, ela amava em excesso. E eu preciso encontrar a arma."

"Nenhuma idéia quanto a arma", disse ela, colocou a caneca agora vazia sobre a mesa. "Mas eu posso responder a primeira, contudo."

"Você pode?" Perguntou Sherlock, claramente surpreso.

"Ela amava o cachorro, certo? Ela provavelmente não podia suportar a idéia de deixá-lo para trás. Não havia, provavelmente, ninguém que ela confiava para cuidar dele. E ela provavelmente estava com medo de morrer sozinha." Molly explicou. "E bem... Ela ia se matar, certo?"

Sherlock assentiu. "Sim".

"E para isso se precisa coragem. Mas se ela matasse o cachorro em primeiro lugar, teria sido horrível, ela teria feito algo tão terrível, que ela teria que ir até o fim. Quer dizer, uma vez que você matou seu cachorro, como é que você vive consigo mesmo?"

"Oh. Oh, é claro. É claro! Levante-se, coloque os sapatos", ele ordenou.

"O que? Por quê? Não."

"Sim. Nós vamos para a Scotland Yard.

"Está chovendo e frio e... e... é 01:30 da manhã. Estou usando o meu pijama, Sherlock", disse ele. "Deixe-me me vestir."

Ele estava enviando mensagens de texto como um louco. "Não há tempo", disse ele apressando-a. "Não importa, coloque o meu casaco, ninguém vai saber a diferença."

"Eu não posso usar o seu casaco", ela protestou. "Seu casaco pesa mais do que eu."

"Não, no momento, não pesa", disse ele.

"Sherlock!"

"Por favor", disse ele, pendurando o casaco sobre os ombros. "Eles vão acreditar em você."

"Por que eles acreditariam em mim?"

Sherlock não fez nada a não ser revirar os olhos. "Você é um patologista. Você vê suicídios o tempo todo. Eles assumirão que você tem algum conhecimento especial".

"Mas..."

Ele agarrou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a pelas escadas. "Nosso taxi está aqui. Vamos."

*SM*

Estava úmido e frio, e Molly teria sentido pena de Sherlock, os lábios e o nariz dele vermelhos como cereja, se ele não fosse o idiota que a arrastou de pijama para fora de casa, em primeiro lugar.

Scotland Yard. Molly nunca havia estado na Scotland Yard, e ela certamente não tinha previsto que um dia iria usando seu pijama de flanela e uma velha camiseta da loja de seu pai, uma das dúzias que ela mantinha por razões sentimentais. Ela estava feliz que ao menos ela tinha conseguido tirar o roupão surrado. Ela se apertou no casaco de Sherlock.

"Olá, aberração." Era uma mulher bela, e perfeitamente maquiada e perfeitamente vestida, e ela parecia estar falando com Sherlock. "Tinha certeza que você iria aparecer."

"Boa noite, sargento Donovan," Sherlock disse, mal parecendo notar. "Lestrade chegou? Gostaria de deixá-lo saber que eu resolvi o seu caso, ou eu deixo?"

Sargento Donovan olhou Molly de cima abaixo. "E esta é?"

"Ela está comigo," Sherlock disse, impaciente.

"Ele raptou você?" perguntou o sargento. "Te seguiu até em casa?"

"Sally, você é tão repetitiva como você é tediosa. Onde está Lestrade?"

"Tudo que você tem a fazer é ligar e nós veremos quando ele te deixar sozinha", disse ela. "Pergunte pela sargento Donovan."

Molly estava atordoada. Ninguém com quem ela trabalhava até mesmo aqueles que odiavam Sherlock, iria falar com ele desse jeito. "Desculpe-me?"

*SM*

Detetive Inspetor Lestrade não gostava de ficar no escritório depois de meia-noite. Especialmente não gostava de estar no escritório depois da meia noite porque um caso estava prestes a ser torpedeado. Quando Sherlock Holmes era quem iria torpedeá-lo, ele gostava menos ainda. Se Sherlock disse que o caso estava acabado, ele estava acabado.

Ele podia ouvir o bate boca no corredor. Quando ele virou a esquina, ele viu, quase nariz com nariz, Sally Donovan e Dra. Molly Hooper.

Mas que diabos?

"Molly? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"A aberração a arrastou para cá.", disse Sally.

"Esta oficial, sua conduta, é... é... muito pouco profissional", Hooper disse indignada. Ela se virou para Sally. "Ele não é uma aberração, e nem mesmo..."

"Sherlock? Onde ele está?" Perguntou Lestrade. "Ele me mandou uma mensagem...".

"Ele mandou mensagem para todo mundo", disse Sally. "Eu acordei toda a minha família sangrenta tentando sair. Quantas vezes eu tenho que mudar o número do meu maldito celular?"

"Donovan..." Lestrade avisou.

"Ele disse que precisava falar com um... um... um gangster russo", disse Dra. Hooper.

"Andropov?" Perguntou Sally.

"E você está aqui por quê?", perguntou ele a Dra. Hooper.

Molly esfregou a testa. "Sinceramente, eu não faço idéia."

"A aberração a sequestrou", disse Sally.

"Sally, pelo amor de Deus..."

"Sim, senhor", Sally respondeu a contragosto. "Sinto muito, senhor. Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

Havia uma possibilidade ali, Lestrade pensou, e uma coisa boa era que Sally era excelente em seu trabalho. Ele poderia deixar Dra. Hooper aqui com a sargento, mas ela era um patologista, e se Sherlock a trouxe junto, ele deve ter feito isso por alguma razão. Não necessariamente uma razão que fizesse sentido, mas...

"Tudo bem, Mol... Dra. Hooper, se você me seguir, por favor. Sally, eu poderia matar alguém por uma xícara de chá. Faça isso, okay?"

Sally fez uma careta, mas acenou com a cabeça, e saiu.

Ele não havia passado mais de um minuto com Dra. Hooper desde que tinham dançado no casamento de John Watson. Fazia meses que Sherlock tinha o arrastado do necrotério de Barts. Ele não tinha idéia de que Molly estava grávida.

E por que ela estava vestindo o casaco de Sherlock?

"Então, eu vejo que tenho que lhe dar os parabéns", disse ele, enquanto caminhavam para o elevador.

"Obrigada", disse ela.

Lestrade tinha que decifrar isso. Se a Dra. Hooper estavam trabalhando no turno da noite, Sherlock poderia tê-la arrastado de Barts sem um casaco, exceto...

Só que ela estava vestindo calças de flanela com patos amarelos sobre eles. Ele não achava que alguém tinha um código de vestimenta, até mesmo em um necrotério.

Pela primeira vez no dia todo, Andropov desapareceu completamente dos pensamentos de Lestrade.

Sherlock Holmes tinha arrastado uma mulher grávida que não tinha nenhuma relação com o caso para fora da cama no meio da noite para ver um mafioso russo. Que tipo de filho da mãe faz isso? Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria assumido que o leito de que Dra. Hooper tinha sido arrastada pertencia ao dito filho da mãe, ou que o dito filho da mãe estava na cama dela, mas até onde ele sabia, Sherlock não estava interessado em seres humanos, muito menos garotas.

"Então," ele disse quando o barulho do elevador soou, "o que traz você aqui esta noite?"

"Sherlock?" ela perguntou mais do que respondeu.

"Sim, eu entendi isso.", respondeu Lestrade. "Por que ele faria isso?"

"Nós somos... hum... somos meio que vizinhos", disse ela.

"Em Baker Street? Mesmo? Como é que está funcionando?" Lestrade disse, meio que para si mesmo.

"Não é ruim, na verdade", disse ela. "Acontece que ele gosta de tocar violino nas horas mais impróprias."

"John comprava tampões de ouvido. Muitos deles." Ele sorriu. "Sherlock pode ser um idiota", disse ele em tom de conversa.

"Eu não acho que ele tenta ser," respondeu ela. Foi um pouco rápido demais e um pouco na defensiva demais, para Lestrade.

"Ele não tenta não ser também," respondeu Lestrade. "Aqui estamos."

Lá, grande como a vida e pelo menos duas vezes mais feio, estava Andropov. E encostado na parede em frente a ele, estava Sherlock. Ambos estavam falando rapidamente em russo. Passando por eles dois, você nunca teria notado que haviam barras entre eles.

Sherlock virou a cabeça com um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Ah, bom dia, Inspetor", disse ele. "Eu temo que você vai ter que retirar a acusação. Ele é inocente. Neste caso, pelo menos. Seu caso não irá resistir."

Lestrade fez uma careta. "Droga".

"Talvez da próxima vez," Sherlock disse alegremente. "Não é como se o homem não estivesse envolvido em tudo, desde tráfico de drogas a prostituição para o contrabando de armas. Tudo que você precisa muito fazer é encontrar algumas acusações reais para deixa-lo. Quão difícil isso pode ser? Oh, espere, muito, aparentemente."

Lestrade notou que os olhos de Sherlock passaram por Molly. Ele parecia, por meio segundo, estar pedindo a aprovação dela. Mas ele não falou com ela.

Curioso e cada vez mais curioso.

Lestrade sacudiu a distração do que talvez estivesse acontecendo entre Sherlock e Molly e voltou para Andropov. "Tudo bem. Explique para mim."

"Oh, sim, por favor, explique", o russo disse com seu sotaque pesado.

"Emma Sommerlott cometeu suicídio. Gricha Cervenka culpou o tratamento que Andropov dava a ela e tentou incriminá-lo pelo crime que, ao menos aos olhos de Cervenka, ele foi responsável.", disse Sherlock. "Andropov contratou Cervenka não só porque ele ser gay e, portanto, não tinha interesse em provar seus bens, por assim dizer, mas, se eu não me engano, porque ele é neto mais velho da irmã de Andropov." Ele se virou para Andropov. "Da?"

Andropov acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Da".

"O fato de que um homem prefere sexo com outros homens não o torna incapaz de desenvolver sentimentos de ternura por uma mulher. Cervenka tinha sido seu motorista e segurança desde o momento em que ela tinha dezesseis anos. Conhecidos de Sommerlott, como poucos como eles eram, me disseram que Cervenka e ela eram muito próximos. Eles assumiram que era um caso, mas eu acho que você vai descobrir que era simplesmente um caso de uma mulher muito solitária sem ter ninguém com quem conversar, e um forte vínculo de amizade desenvolvido ao longo do tempo."

"E isso prova o quê, exatamente?" Perguntou Lestrade.

"Sommerlott estava deprimida por um longo tempo, e foi ficando cada vez mais. Cervenka sabia disso, foi até Andropov com suas preocupações sobre Sommerlott, apenas para descobrir que Andropov realmente não se importava. Sommerlott era apenas uma joia afinal, e Andropov estava pronto para algo novo".

"Tudo bem", disse Lestrade. Nada de novo até ali.

"Sommerlott finalmente chegou ao seu limite. Usando uma pistola bem delicada de pequeno calibre que Andropov tinha dado a ela, e que ela sempre mantinha na bolsa, ela atirou em seu cão, e em seguida, em si mesma. Fim da história."

"Mas e quanto as provas?" Perguntou Lestrade. "Não havia resíduo de pólvora nas mãos dela. Um suicídio por arma de fogo está quase sempre presente."

"Isso é muitas vezes verdade, mas olhe aqui." Sherlock puxou seu telefone, abriu as fotos da cena do crime, e ampliou. "Sommerlott não estava esperando a visita de Andropov na noite em que ela se matou, e não tinha tido uma visita dele há tempos. Ela sabia o que isso significava: ela tinha quase 25 anos no final das contas, e seus melhores anos como a namorada de um mafioso tinham acabado. Ela estava usando pijamas pouco sedutores mas sem dúvida confortáveis quando foi encontrada - uma camiseta de manga curta de algodão manga(cor?) e calças de pijama combinando. Se ela tivesse esperando Andropov, ela teria vestido melhor. S ela não tivesse esperando por ele e ele fosse aparecer de qualquer maneira, ela provavelmente estaria esperando nua, ou alguma variação disso."

"Mas se foi um tiro..."

"O atirador teria a matado quando ela abriu a porta," Sherlock disse, impaciente. "Eles teriam encontrado o corpo dela e não em sua cama, obviamente. Agora, as roupas de dormir: note as pequenas descolorações na perna das calças do pijama, onde a cor desbotou"?

"O que que tem?"

"Venha aqui", disse Sherlock e acenou para Molly vir até ele. Ela se aproximou e Sherlock a posicionou da maneira que ela estivesse na frente dele, as costas dela na frente dele, e então se virou para Andropov. "Para todos os propósitos, esta é Sommerlott". Ele formou com a mão direita dela em forma de uma arma. "Ela atira em seu cachorro, bang, e então atira na própria cabeça, bang."

"Certo".

"Cervenka entra e a encontra. Ele fica chateado. Família ou não, empregador ou não, ele acha que Andropov deve pagar por usar Sommerlott e a abandonou. Ele assistiu inteiramente muitos dramas policiais americanos, e acha que a coisa mais importante que pode se fazer é limpar o resíduo do disparo. Assim, ele vai para banheiro de Sommerlott, pega um vidro de peróxido de hidrogênio, e com muito cuidado limpa o braço direito até a borda da manga. O que ele não percebe é que um pouco de resíduo ficou na mesma manga. Não descolore imediatamente como alvejante. Não, leva algumas horas. Outra coisa com que ele não contava, era que, uma vez que ele colocou o braço dela contra sua perna, o pouquinho que permaneceu em seu braço descoloriu o pijama aqui, aqui e aqui. Olhe."

Lestrade acenou com a cabeça. "Continue."

"Sommerlott também tinha uma pulseira, 17,22 quilates de diamantes, platina, que ela habitualmente usava em seu braço direito. Ela nunca estava sem ele, e ainda assim não foi encontrado em seu corpo, não estava na cena do crime, não estava em sua caixa de jóias, logo, ele foi removido depois que ela se matou."

"Porque era valioso?" Perguntou Lestrade.

"Porque era valioso, e porque ele estava imundo. Teria resíduo de pólvora, bem como sangue canino e humano, talvez pelo e cabelo. Cervenka teria visto a bagunça e removeu com a intenção de limpá-lo e devolvê-lo ao corpo, ou, mais provavelmente, com a intenção de vendê-lo. Obviamente, vale muito."

"Ou ele pode ter pego como lembrança", Molly forneceu. "Eles eram amigos, de acordo com você disse. Ele deve ter percebido que não conseguiria limpá-lo e apenas ficou para se lembrar dela."

"Também uma possibilidade," Sherlock admitiu, mas não facilmente, Lestrade notou.

"Seja qual for a verdade, ele tirou do corpo. A probabilidade é que você vai descobrir que ainda está com ele."

"E a arma do suicídio?"

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. "Tâmisa?"

"Ótimo", disse Lestrade. "Obrigado por nada."

Sherlock virou-se para Andropov. "Você deve estar livre em pouco tempo, Andreivich".

Andropov disse algo em russo.

Sherlock franziu a testa. "Nyet", disse ele. Ele se virou para Molly e Lestrade. "Vamos?"

Eles chegaram a sala depois de passarem pelas celas. "Droga, Sherlock..." Lestrade começou.

"Me poupe.", disse Sherlock. Ele estava pesquisando no google furiosamente. "Você sabia que o seu caso era bobagem ou você teria me chamado mais cedo. Essa acusação de assassinato nunca iria perdurar. Entretanto, considere isto como uma denúncia anônima: se você for para este endereço..." Ele exibiu a tela do celular. "Você provavelmente encontrará um enorme esconderijo de armas de fogo ilegais. O nome na porta, provavelmente será alguma variação de Magda ou Magdalena.".

Lestrade olhou para a tela. Era nas docas, armazéns principalmente.

"Magda?"

"O nome de mãe dele," Sherlock forneceu. "Andropov é, como dizem, tudo sobre a família."

"Você descobriu isso, como?"

"Falando com ele. Andropov acha que é muito inteligente. Ele não é."

"E Cervenka?"

"Se ele não está morto, estará em breve. Andropov não se preocupa TANTO ASSIM com a família." A atenção de Sherlock estava de volta ao seu telefone. "Realmente Lestrade, você deveria colocar algumas pessoas nisso." E ele se afastou.

Claramente, ele estava sendo dispensado. Ótimo. E ele percebeu com um último movimento dos olhos de Sherlock que significava que Lestrade deveria levar Molly com ele.

Molly estava ao lado dele, no enorme casaco do Sherlock, parecendo tanto como um menino de rua sujo como uma galinha molhada furiosa.

"Eu mencionei que ele poderia ser um idiota, não é?"

"Sim", disse Molly. "Sim, você mencionou."

"Ele vai voltar", disse Lestrade, esperando que estivesse certo sobre isso. "Venha até meu escritório, eu vou te dar uma xícara de chá enquanto eu tento resolver isso. Ou você prefere que eu arranje um oficial para te levar para casa?"

O telefone dela tocou, sinalizando uma mensagem de texto, antes que ela pudesse responder. Em poucos segundos, o mesmo aconteceu com Lestrade.

"É Sherlock", disse Molly.

"Eu vou mantê-la em meu escritório até que sua senhoria retorne", disse Lestrade.

"Como ele faz isso?" Perguntou Molly.

Lestrade acenou o caminho para qual ela deveria seguir. "Ninguém sabe".

*SM*

Molly tinha conhecido Greg Lestrade em uma maneira bem vaga anos antes do 'Negócio com Jim'. Ele vinha com Sherlock ao necrotério, pelo menos uma vez por mês. E então, depois de 'Negócio com Jim', Lestrade tinha sido uma das dezenas de policiais que havia a questionado, aparentemente por dias, sobre seu envolvimento inexistente nos bombardeios.

Ele era muito legal, realmente. Ela sempre pensava nele como um bom homem. Antes.

Lestrade tinha feito quatro ou cinco telefonemas no espaço de uma hora mais ou menos, e Sargento Donovan trouxe chá, biscoitos, e um olhar de desaprovação. Molly não tinha ouvido os detalhes das chamadas feitas por Lestrade, ela percebeu, não porque ela não estava interessada, mas porque ela estava ficando cada vez mais exausta. Era quase 3:00 da manhã. Ela deveria estar no trabalho em 5 horas.

"Certo", Lestrade disse, desligando o telefone pela última vez e a tirando de seu estupor. "Isso está resolvido. Então, mais uma vez parabéns. Você deve estar muito animada. É seu primeiro, certo? Para quando é?"

"Sim, meu primeiro, e sim, estou muito animada." ela respondeu. "Para o final de dezembro."

"Sério?" Lestrade disse. "Me desculpe, eu pensei... bem, achei que você estivesse com mais tempo."

"Bebê grande", disse Molly. Ela estava começando a se perguntar se havia algum lugar onde ela pudesse se aconchegar um pouco. Talvez uma cela? Elas tinham camas, certo?

"Pai é um cara grande, então?"

Molly assentiu. Talvez houvesse um sofá em algum lugar. "Bem, não é realmente grande. Alto."

"É mesmo?" Perguntou Lestrade. "Ele é médico também?"

"Não, ele é, ele é..." Algo em seu cérebro sonolento ligou, e de repente a mandando ficar em alerta total. "Não", disse ela com mais força. "Não é um médico."

"O que ele faz, então?"

Molly piscou para ele. "Por que você pergunta, inspetor?"

Lestrade encolheu os ombros. "Só conversando até Sherlock retornar. Se ele se lembrar disso."

"Tenho certeza de que ele estará de volta logo", disse ela.

"Ele costumava esquecer John o tempo todo", disse Lestrade. "Uma hora ele estava ali, tagarelando sobre alguma coisa, no seguinte, John e eu olhávamos em volta, Sherlock tinha desaparecido. Ele faz isso... Desaparece."

"Mesmo?", perguntou ela. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela queria acreditar que era o resultado de sonolência, mas ela sabia melhor. Ela apertou sua caneca com mais força para tentar acabar com o tremor.

"Não é o mais confiável dos caras", continuou Lestrade. "Brilhante, sim, e, e minha esposa me diz que ele é muito bonito, não é que eu veja isso, mas de confiança, ele é não, certo?"

Ela tomou um gole de chá em temperatura ambiente. "Você parece confiar nele um pouco."

"É justo", Lestrade admitiu. "Mas não podemos contar com ele, sabe? Se não é interessante o suficiente ou difícil ou estranho o suficiente, ele geralmente nos deixa pra lá. Ele fica entediado tão fácil. E a papelada? Esqueça. Ele é inútil quando se trata de terminar algo".

Molly fechou os olhos. Raiva e exaustão eram uma combinação ruim, e ela tinha ambos de sobra agora. Ela estava com medo do que ela estava prestes a fazer ou dizer algo que ela se arrependeria. Ela respirou fundo e não disse nada, esperando que Lestrade entendesse a dica.

"Você sabe o que eu notei?" Lestrade disse. "Eu notei que Sherlock estava se movendo em torno da cela quando chegamos lá. Eu não conseguia entender no início, mas agora percebi que ele estava tentando manter Andropov de dar uma boa olhada em você. Porque ele fez isso?".

Molly baixou sua caneca com cuidado. "Eu não sei. Eu não tenho idéia", disse ela, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Bem, acho que se fosse Lana - que você conheceu Lana no casamento de John, certo? Claro que sim... Eu me lembro de apresentá-la a você... Se fosse Lana, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Digo, eu não iria querer um criminoso perigoso dessa uma boa olhada na minha esposa. Mas só que, você não é a esposa de Sherlock, você é Molly?"

Ela inspirou lentamente. Ela estava furiosa, agora. Sherlock era o seu segredo e ela não queria compartilhar o que havia entre eles, fosse o que fosse, com mais ninguém. Não era um negócio. "Você está tentando dizer alguma coisa, inspetor?"

"Não". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nem um pouco. Só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo."

A porta do escritório abriu-se então. Sherlock olhou primeiro para Lestrade, depois para Molly, então para Lestrade novamente. Seu comportamento mudou de repente, de vaidoso e arrogante para irritado, muito irritado, na opinião de Molly. "Acho que você já terminou conosco', certo inspetor?" ele disse, uma pitada de raiva real em sua voz.

"Sim, tudo resolvido", disse Lestrade. "Obrigado pela sua ajuda, Sherlock. Bom ver você, Molly, e parabéns mais uma vez."

Molly, muito furiosa para falar, simplesmente se levantou e deu um curto aceno de cabeça.

Sherlock deu a Lestrade um último olhar fulminante. "Vamos, Molly," Sherlock disse, deixando o pequeno escritório e claramente esperando Molly para seguir em frente.

"Boa noite", disse ela, por força do hábito.

"Boa noite para você também, Dra. Hooper. Ah, e, ótimo casaco."

*SM*

Quando o próximo caso interessante de Sherlock se materializou, parecia natural que ele fosse a Barts para pegar Molly.

"Um corpo foi encontrado sem cabeça, mãos ou pés!" ele chamou quando ele entrou no necrotério. "É Natal, Ano Novo, e o dia que Mycroft quebrou um dente comendo um bolo de Jaffa, tudo em um só!"

Molly se sentou em sua mesa de trabalho, preenchendo a papelada. "Eu tenho certeza que vou ver o coitado, eventualmente."

"Por que esperar? Você pode vir a Kensington Gardens comigo e vê-lo agora."

Ela olhou para cima, caneta pronta. Ela bateu contra o lábio inferior três vezes. "Não", ela disse. "Obrigado, mas não."

"O quê? Por que não?"

Molly fez uma careta. "Eu estou no trabalho, Sherlock. Estamos no meio do meu turno. Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora."

"Você está mexendo com papelada. Papelada é chato."

"Certamente é", ela concordou com um suspiro. "Mas isso tem que ser feito, e eu sou a única que é paga para fazer isso."

"Por quê? Eles não podem contratar um zangão estúpido para isso?"

Molly levantou uma sobrancelha. "Vou fingir que é um elogio, posso?", ela respondeu, então voltou para sua tarefa.

"Você tem medo de que um dos corpos vai se levantar e fugir antes que você possa catalogar seus órgãos? Os formulários vão se preencher de maneira inadequada se você deixá-los sobre a mesa se não tiver assistência?"

"Eu disse que não, Sherlock".

Isso não estava indo conforme ele tinha planejado. Molly deveria aderir ao seu pedido sem questionar, e agora, eles deveriam estar em um táxi no caminho. Por que ela estava sendo difícil?

Sherlock olhou para ela com atenção. Ele poderia dizer da forma como ela estava sentada que ela ainda estava sentindo dor nas costas, e que, provavelmente, se intensificou nos últimos dias. Ele sabia em primeira mão que o sono dela estava sendo regularmente interrompido por frequentes idas ao banheiro. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam inchados e sensíveis, mas tinha sido assim há meses. A expressão no seu rosto sugeria uma dor de cabeça. Assim, era razoável supor que estes eram os fatores que contribuíram para sua recusa menos-do-que-aceitável para acompanhá-lo. Talvez ele precisasse se aproximar com um ângulo diferente.

"Olha, Molly..."

Ela olhou para cima, enfiou a caneta em sua direção "Nem tente, Sherlock".

"Nem tente o quê?"

"Me assediar. Me intimidar. Me insultar. Pior ainda, me elogiar.", disse ela. "Só não tente fazer isso. Não bebo cafeína há meses. Não estou no clima para nada."

"Mas..."

"Posso ver seu telefone?" ela perguntou antes que pudesse formar uma resposta adequada.

"Para quê?"

Ela estendeu a mão. "Por favor?"

Era um pedido estranho, ele fez o que ela pediu.

Ela percorreu a lista de contatos, encontrou o que estava procurando, enviou uma breve mensagem. "Pronto.", disse ela alguns momentos mais tarde, quando ela devolveu.

"O que você fez?", perguntou ele.

"Mandei uma mensagem para John Watson em seu nome", ela respondeu. Quando ela disse isso, o telefone de Sherlock vibrou em sua mão.

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele leu a mensagem. "Ele está a caminho de Kensington Gardens, aparentemente," disse Sherlock.

"Ótimo. Você deveria estar também então."

Sherlock concordou. Ele realmente deveria estar. Este absurdo foi um desperdício de tempo valioso.

Mas...

"Pergunta direta, Molly: Isso é por causa de, ou de alguma forma relacionada a isso, a tentativa desajeitada de Lestrade de interrogá-la quanto à extensão e natureza da nosso envolvimento durante o caso Andropov?"

"Oh. Você pegou isso, não é? O que estou dizendo? Claro que você pegou." Molly largou a caneta, se espreguiçou, em seguida, recostou-se na cadeira. Ela entrelaçou os dedos, em seguida, juntou as mãos sobre a barriga, pensando. Depois de um momento, ela disse: "Não, não... não diretamente. Isso foi um pouco desconfortável, afinal de contas. Mas todo mundo se perguntou por que eu estava lá. Eu me perguntava por que eu estava lá. Porque eu estava lá, Sherlock?"

"Você estava lá no evento de que eu precisasse de seus conhecimentos. Obviamente".

Molly sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não penso assim. Acho que eu estava lá, porque você gosta de ter alguém ao seu lado."

O desprezo de Sherlock foi inteiramente reflexivo. "Por favor".

"Não, eu acho que estou certa sobre isso. Lestrade tem seu pessoal, tão inútil quanto você gosta de afirmar que são. Por isso que você não deve ter o seu?"

Sherlock não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, nem um pouco. Molly tinha que estar brincando, a última coisa que Sherlock precisava ou queria era um 'pessoal'. "Você está muito enganada, eu garanto", ele respondeu friamente.

"Oh, não fique assim", ela bajulou. "Não foi um insulto. Eu não estou com raiva, e eu não estou tentando começar uma discussão também. Meu ponto é que John é muito mais adequado para o trabalho. Ele é interessado, ele está em forma, ele está disponível, ele sabe que você é brilhante e está geralmente certo, e ele não está atualmente com quase oito meses de gravidez. Você sabe que estou certa, Sherlock".

Sherlock considerou suas palavras. Diante desses critérios, ela estava certa, ele supôs. Por outro lado, ele ainda estava irritado com John, embora ele às vezes tinha que se lembrar por que, e mesmo assim, a resposta nem sempre vinha facilmente.

John era legal em qualquer número de situações. John gostava do desafio. John adorava o perigo. E ele tinha sentido falta da companhia de John.

Talvez John tinha sido punido o suficiente.

"Tudo bem. Vou com John, então. Mas você não sabe o que está perdendo."

"É um fardo com qual vou ter que viver", disse ela, com um sorriso brilhante. "Se você chegar a uma hora razoável, eu vou te fazer um sanduíche e você pode me relatar todos os detalhes horríveis."

"Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?"

"Para que eu possa te dizer o quão brilhante você é, claro", disse Molly. "Agora vá".

Sherlock, totalmente entediado com toda a questão, se foi. John era um atirador melhor, de qualquer maneira.

*SM*

Ela não o viu novamente por quatro dias e três noites.

Na quarta noite, pouco depois das 3:00 da manhã, Sherlock apareceu em seu quarto. Acendeu a lâmpada de cabeceira e balançou suavemente o ombro dela. "Esta é uma hora razoável?", perguntou ele. "Eu estou morrendo de fome."

Molly olhou para o despertador, em seguida, olhou para ele, preparado para lhe dizer o quão irracional a hora realmente era, quando notou o corte em seu rosto. "O que aconteceu?"

Sherlock esfregou a testa. "O restaurante chinês está fechado e..." Ele fez uma careta.

De repente desperta, Molly sentou-se tão rapidamente quanto uma barriga de 8 meses permitiria. Ela deu um tapinha na cama. "Sente-se. Que aconteceu?"

Sherlock esfregou a testa com mais força, sentou-se com muito cuidado. "Não há comida lá em cima."

"Nunca há. São suas costelas, Sherlock?"

"John... John no hospital."

"Oh Deus, o que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Será que ele vai ficar bem?"

"Facada", disse Sherlock. "Na perna. Dizem que ele vai ficar bem."

"Ótimo. Isso é... isso é bom. Você está bem?" Molly disse, tocando o lado dele do corpo e vê-lo estremecer. "Eu acho que suas costelas estão quebradas."

"Nem todos elas", assegurou ela. Ele fez um movimento como se quisesse tirar o casaco, mas chiou de dor.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo", disse Molly. Ela se arrastou até o outro lado da cama, tentando não empurrá-lo. Ela puxou a primeira manga depois o outra, aliviando-o para fora da roupa. "Sherlock, o que aconteceu?"

"O caso de assassinato", disse ele. "Decapitação, desmembramento, Kensington Gardens?"

"Sim, eu me lembro", disse ela, desabotoando seus botões, cuidadosamente, um por um. Suas costelas haviam sido enfaixadas, profissionalmente, de modo que já era alguma coisa. Contusões furiosas cor de ameixa se mostravam além das fronteiras da faixa, no entanto. Ela fez uma careta de simpatia, não querendo magoá-lo mais. "Deram-lhe alguma coisa para a dor?"

Sherlock balançou a cabeça. . "Apenas paracetamol eu não queria... Apenas paracetamol".

"Aqui, deixe-me tirar isto..." Ela tirou a camisa dele em seguida.

"O assassino, Eliot Clark, sofria de um transtorno delirante há anos, não era bem esquizofrenia, pelo que eu entendo, mas perto o suficiente. Drogas funcionaram efetivamente durante os últimos vinte anos, mas, recentemente, os seus medicamentos foram descontinuados. Pareceu que a sua nova receita estava funcionando. Então, por alguma razão que só ele conhecia, ele concluiu que sua esposa estava tendo um caso com o vizinho. Solução do Sr. Clark era para cortar o dito vizinho em pedaços. Ai, cuidado!"

Ela bateu na lateral do seu pé direito. "Sapatos," disse ela, e começou a removê-lo e depois seu par. "Então, ele esfaqueou John?"

Sherlock fechou os olhos e exalou ruidosamente. "Sim."

"Levante-se", disse Molly. Ela puxou sua cintura. "Tire isso. Você precisa de ajuda?"

Sherlock balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ele estava errado, e Molly o ajudou, deixando-o de cueca e as costelas enfaixadas. "Então ele esfaqueou John e te atacou? Foi isso que aconteceu?"

"Não", respondeu Sherlock. "Eu entrei na frente de um táxi."

"Você o quê? Sherlock!"

Ele lançou um olhar para ela. "Não foi de propósito", disse ele, como se ela não tivesse sido capaz de deduzir isso por conta própria.

"Oh, meu Deus." Molly levantou-se. "Você poderia ter morrido."

Sherlock piscou para ela. "Sim. Não morri.."

Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, para talvez verificar sinais de concussão, ou beijá-lo, talvez ambos. Mas Sherlock envolveu sua mão em volta de seu pulso. "Eu estou bem, eu vou ficar bem. Você..." Ele fez uma pausa.

"Eu? Eu o quê? Eu estava dormindo na minha cama", disse Molly.

"Não se fosse como eu queria antes", disse Sherlock. "Teria sido você no lugar de John."

Não parecia valer a pena argumentar sobre isto, não, não parecia. Ela tinha um bebê para pensar. Ela não teria o seguido tão longe neste caso. Ela não era tão corajosa ou tão estúpida.

"Eu estou bem, Sherlock. John vai ficar bem, você disse. Então, tudo vai ficar bem. Deite-se, okay?"

"Eu não quero..."

"Sherlock, só deite, por favor."

Sherlock o fez. Ele com muito cuidado se estendeu na cama, deixando Molly dobrar o edredom até o queixo dele. A luz era mais direta ali e ela podia ver os hematomas roxos no rosto pálido e debaixo de seus olhos, cortes e arranhões em sua bochecha esquerda e no queixo. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça emaranhada. Seu coração gaguejou. Ele parecia terrível.

"Sarah está furiosa." Sherlock disse assim que fechou os olhos.

"Eu acho que isso é compreensível", disse Molly. "Ela vai perdoá-lo, no entanto."

Sherlock bufou, então estremeceu. "Vai mesmo?"

"Claro que ela vai", Molly assegurou. "Você é irresistível quando você quer ser. Eu sei muito bem."

Sherlock sorriu sem abrir os olhos.

"Além disso, John adora. Se ele não estivesse sendo dilacerado com você, ele iria encontrar algum outro problema para entrar."

"Você acha?" Sherlock perguntou como um menino que quer saber se seu melhor amigo vai poder brincar depois de sua aula de piano.

"Eu sei disso.", disse Molly. "Agora, você disse que está com fome. Há algo que você queria?"

"Tudo seria bem-vindo neste momento", disse Sherlock. "Qualquer coisa."

"Ok, eu tenho certeza que posso dar um jeito em algo." Ela se virou para sair.

"Eu poderia ficar com o controle remoto?", perguntou ele. "Você sabe, a razão de ter um controle remoto é desperdiçado quando você o deixa em cima da televisão."

Molly revirou os olhos. "Para um homem que afirma odiar televisão, você vê uma enorme quantidade dela.", ela disse, e entregou-o.

"Eu sou apenas impulsivo", disse ele, sua voz seca como osso.

Molly riu e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, ela retornou com um sanduíche de queijo e tomate e uma caneca de chá, só para encontrar Sherlock dormindo.

Bem, isso era novo. Sherlock nunca deliberadamente dormia na cama dela.

Ela colocou a comida na mesinha de cabeceira, empoleirando tão delicadamente quanto podia na borda da cama. Ela tinha um desejo quase irresistível de correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele, mas ela temia que ela poderia encontrar pontos doloridos em seu couro cabeludo e acordá-lo. Ele provavelmente não tinha dormido mais do que alguns minutos em dias.

Molly tinha notado cicatrizes, é claro, pequenas queimaduras nos dedos e pulsos, sem dúvida resultados de precauções não tomadas em experiências ou que deram errado, joelhos e cotovelos que tinha sido esfolados ficando permanentemente rosados. Mas havia outros também, como pontos remanescentes logo abaixo do lábio, e uma linha fraca na palma da sua mão esquerda, que ela deliberadamente não tinha notado, que parecia o tipo de cicatriz de alguém que recebeu quando agarrou uma lâmina. Havia uma marca em seu ombro esquerdo também, que parecia muito como de um tiro, e dois pequenos furos na frente e atrás de sua perna direita, que, agora que ela pensou nisso, poderia ter sido a entrada e saída de uma ferida. E a linha fina rosa em seu abdômen, que ele nem gostava que ela visse, muito menos tocasse.

Molly fechou os olhos. Ele havia sido socado. Cortado. Baleado. Esfaqueado. Cristo sabia mais o quê.

Ela levou o sanduíche de volta para a cozinha, envolveu-o em filme plástico, colocou-o na geladeira. Enxugou as lágrimas em uma toalha de chá.

Ela rastejou de volta para o seu ninho de almofadas, se enrolou em seu lado esquerdo, e recusou-se a pensar nisso.

*SM*

Molly acordou algum tempo depois das dez com a cabeça de Sherlock descansando um pouco acima da sua barriga. Sua camiseta do Quick Eddie's foram agrupados em torno de sua clavícula e Sherlock estava literalmente mamando o peito dela enquanto dormia.

Molly piscou. Sim, isso era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele deve ter feito isso em seu sono, porque ela não podia imaginá-lo fazendo isso enquanto estava acordado. Ele estava dormindo tão pesado, e chupando lentamente, mas intensamente, enrolado nela do que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado que era possível.

Bem, isso era estranho. Ruim o suficiente que ele tinha passado a noite em sua cama - sem sexo - e ele provavelmente sairia de lá como se seu cabelo estivesse em chamas se percebesse. Mas isso?

Ela olhou para seu rosto machucado. A última coisa que ela queria fazer era envergonhá-lo. Cuidadosamente, ela fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir. Então, rapidamente, ela rolou, empurrando seu mamilo para fora de sua boca.

Ela podia senti-lo se assustar e sentar-se, mas ela continuou a fingir.

Foi uma coisa estranha fingir para alguém que sabe que você está fingindo, piorava quando você sabia que ele sabia que você está fingindo. Mas ela continuou fingindo de qualquer maneira. O que mais ela poderia fazer? O status, como seu pai costumava dizer, teve que permanecer quo.

Ela continuou fingindo quando Sherlock saiu da cama e desligou a televisão, mas quase entregou o jogo, quando ele puxou o edredom até o queixo dela, e passou o dedo indicador no comprimento do dedo polegar dela naquele momento.

*SM*

Molly estava em seu apartamento depois de trabalhar uma semana depois, procurando por coisas de bebê on-line, quando Sherlock apareceu atrás de sua cadeira e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

Oh Deus, 'vai ser sempre assim?' ela se perguntou. Vai ser sempre como se ela tivesse enfiado um garfo em uma tomada elétrica quando ele a tocasse?

A sensação só piorou quando ele abaixou-se e a beijou logo abaixo da orelha esquerda.

Antes que seu cérebro pudesse dar sentido a essa anomalia particular, ele ronronou, "Um sanduíche de bacon seria adorável."

Ah. Era isso.

"Você está tentando me manipular", disse ela sem se virar.

"E?" disse ele. "Eu quero um sanduíche."

"Você pode tentar pedir delicadamente." disse ela.

"Eu achei que tivesse feito", disse ele. "Oh. Por favor e obrigado."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tem pão?", perguntou ela. "Não sei e a última vez que eu olhei o que tinha na sua geladeira eram coisas que você roubado do laboratório."

"Eu fui a Sainsbury", disse ele, estudando o teto. "E se você tivesse me visto pegar e não dissesse nada, não foi, na verdade, 'roubado', foi? Eu poderia facilmente tê-los pego sem você perceber."

"Você comprou bacon?", perguntou ela. Sherlock era um gênio, mas às vezes ele esquecia as coisas, como bacon sendo uma parte indispensável de um sanduíche de bacon.

"Veja por si mesma", disse ele.

*SM*

Molly foi terminando de fritar o bacon, mas ainda não tinha começado os sanduíches quando Sherlock subiu atrás dela e empurrou tudo o bacon em sua boca ao mesmo tempo.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Mudança de planos, não há tempo para sanduíches."

"Hum?" ela chiou.

"Indo para o Texas." Ele pegou uma fatia do pão que ela untada com molho marrom e fez desaparecer em duas mordidas substanciais, e em seguida fez o mesmo com uma fatia de Wensleydale. Imaginou, vagamente, se eles tinha Wensleydale no Texas.

"Espere. Quê? Texas?", perguntou ela.

"Caso", disse ele.

"Bem, obviamente há um caso", disse ela. "O que é? Homicídio?"

"Houve mortes envolvidas, mas o cerne da questão é um pouco grande rocha", disse ele, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

"Uma rocha? Oh". Ela sentiu-se relaxar. A rocha provavelmente não iria tentar esfaqueá-lo. Ou matá-lo.

"Sim, uma rocha. Um meteorito. Quer ser útil e me trazer meu passaporte que está na lareira?", ele gritou. "É um meteorito em disputa. Aparentemente, uma tribo indígena americana tem uma ação movida contra um determinado museu para o retorno deste meteorito. O museu apreciaria que fosse localizado antes da tribo assegurar a evidência de que o meteorito está desaparecido e decidir que o Estado esteja agido de má-fé, uma conclusão que não é sem precedentes."

"Entendo ". Ela não entendeu, não totalmente, mas não parecia perigoso.

A parte de cima da lareira estava coberta de papéis, livros, cds, um pen drive, várias chaves, moedas e moedas de vários países, e três lâminas, todas dispostas em várias pilhas e pilhas. Havia também uma pilha de envelopes fixados à madeira com um canivete. Debaixo de um livro sobre doenças de pele associadas com sífilis, ela encontrou o passaporte. Sherlock Vernet Holmes.

Vernet? Bem, não ia ser Fred, ia?

Então ela notou mais três passaportes debaixo de um livro sobre saneamento público no século 18 em Roma.

"Encontrei", ela chamou. . "Encontrei eles, na verdade. Quem você quer ser? Sherlock, Richard, Nigel, ou Sigerson? Sigerson?"

"História longa e tediosa", ele respondeu. "Sherlock Holmes vai atender os meus propósitos desta vez." Mala na mão, ele pegou o passaporte e se dirigiu as escadas.

"É isso?" disse ela. "Você vai assim, desse jeito?"

Sherlock franziu a testa. "Boa noite?" disse ele.

Molly sentiu como se tivesse que dizer alguma coisa. "Eles têm táxis no Texas?", perguntou ela.

"Sim?"

Molly assentiu. "Eu tinha medo disso."

A próxima coisa que ela sabia, ela estava beijando ele. Não um beijinho na bochecha, ou uma reunião rápida dos lábios, mas um amasso completo. E ele estava a beijando de volta.

Com o coração acelerado, ela se afastou muito antes que ela queria, mas muito tempo depois que era uma boa idéia tê-lo feito.

Sherlock franziu o cenho para ela. Sua expressão ficou entre perplexo e irritado.

"O quê?", perguntou ela.

"Isso não foi uma saudação ou uma despedida. Isso foi preliminares", disse ele amargamente.

Molly sentiu-se corar. "Não, isso era... isso era 'não entre na frente de nenhum táxi.'".

Sherlock realmente ficou ali e considerou, franzindo os lábios. "Ah. Entendo." Como algo saído de um filme, ele deixou cair sua bagagem, estendeu a mão, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a. Exaustivamente, a língua na boca dela, uma mão se enredou em seu cabelo, a outra atrás das suas costas. Ela teve que agarrar sua camisa para manter o equilíbrio.

"E isso foi 'não, eu não estava planejando'", disse ele e pegou as malas novamente.

Atordoada, Molly sacudiu a cabeça. "Bom", disse ela. "Ótimo".

No momento em que ela percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que eles realmente se beijaram sem que seja seguido imediatamente por sexo, ele já tinha ido embora.

*SM*

Oito dias depois, Molly recebeu a seguinte mensagem de texto:

NOS EUA, USAM COCA COLA PARA LIMPAR SANGUE DERRAMADOS NAS ESTRADAS.

-SH

Ela não tinha idéia qual o motivo daquilo, mas ela salvou a mensagem, da mesma forma.

*SM*

Sherlock poderia facilmente ter mantido uma lista - uma lista muito longa - de coisas de que ele tinha sido chamado pelas costas. Ele poderia ter feito, mas ele não fez. Enquanto ele se permitiu ser conduzido através do labirinto de escritórios, ele ouviu um conjunto bem específico de sílabas repetidas várias vezes nos rádios da segurança, algo como "too-yuh nigh-voe '. Ele estaria oitenta por cento certo de que eles estavam se referindo a si mesmo, se não tivesse comprado um dicionário Numic na noite anterior. Ele estava cem por cento certo, agora.

Ele não estava nem mesmo convencido de que eles quiseram dizer aquilo como um insulto.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao seu destino. Atrás da mesa da "pessoa importante" sentou-se um homem com tranças pretas longas e terno muito bem cortado e muito caro.

Sherlock curvou-se, um pouco, porque lhe pareceu apropriado, e sentou-se no banco ligeiramente baixo. Mamãe teria ficado satisfeita.

O Presidente agradeceu Sherlock o seu excelente trabalho, sua atenção ao detalhe, e muito mais do que Sherlock não se preocupou em ouvir. Quando o presidente fez o gesto de retirar um talão de cheques, Sherlock sorriu educadamente e disse: "Eu queria saber se poderia ser possível de você transferir os fundos diretamente para a minha conta. Ele vai me salvar o problema de tentar descontar um cheque assinado por 'Só Pescoço' "

Com um sorriso, o presidente concordou.

*SM*

Molly foi pagar suas contas on-line quando percebeu que os números estavam estranhos.

Havia na conta £ 22.000 que não estavam lá no dia anterior.

Ela se levantou, caminhou até o banheiro, lavou o rosto.

Ela olhou de novo para seu computador.

Ainda está lá.

Isso só poderia ser coisa de Sherlock.

Ele tinha sido pago pelo caso.

O que significava que ele tinha resolvido o caso.

O que significava que ele estava no caminho de volta.

Qual era a razão de estar preocupada com o dinheiro de novo?

Ele iria continuar dando a ela. Ele não queria dizer nada de ruim com isso. Manutenção, ele disse.

Lindo.

Decisão tomada, Molly abriu outra aba em seu computador, e comprou um berço muito bom para o bebê, uma cadeira de balanço para si mesma, e sim, um monte de fraldas.

*SM*

Molly estava na metade de uma reprise de Doc Martin quando a Sra. Hudson bateu para falar do aluguel pago a mais. Ela era uma inquilina maravilhosa, quieta como um rato, e muito limpa, e a Sra. Hudson achou que ela tinha um bom gosto na decoração, mas, bem, a pobre moça estava tão animada quanto um nabo. Sra. Hudson supôs que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o parto estar tão perto e ela estar tão grande, mas ainda assim, não era uma boa idéia ela ficar só sentada lá.

"Molly, amor, quando foi a última vez que foi para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o trabalho?" Perguntou a Sra. Hudson.

"Se você não contar Tesco, eu acho que já faz algum tempo," Molly disse com um sorriso triste.

Sra. Hudson tinha ouvido o suficiente. "Certo então, coloque algumas roupas decentes e limpe seu rosto, querida, nós vamos sair um pouco. Sei a coisa certa."

*SM*

Era, ele descobriu, estranho e inútil essa espécie de frustração de querer dar algo que você não pode nomear para uma pessoa que nunca pede nada.

De volta a Barts, somente na época de Molly Hooper, ele pensou que fosse uma virtude dela que ela fizesse as coisas para ele e nunca quisesse nada em troca. Agora, isso era um incômodo. Mulheres ficavam, porque elas conseguiam o que queriam. Mas o que Molly queria?

A criança era quase um fato consumado. Ela tinha um apartamento com o qual ela parecia feliz e poderia, graças a ele, facilmente pagar. Seu trabalho era seguro. Sexo não era um problema. Materialmente, ela estava confortável, e seria por algum tempo que viesse.

Então, como ele faria para manter Molly de decidir que ela queria mais alguma coisa? Ou algo mais? Ou algo melhor? Ele estava cegamente atirando no escuro, tentando mantê-la feliz. A mulher era um enigma.

Antes de deixar Londres, Molly tinha, pela primeira vez, pedido a Sherlock por alguma coisa, especificamente que não entrasse na frente de um táxi. Na realidade, ela beijou-o profundamente e pediu que ele assinasse uma nota promissória sexual, algo nunca necessário antes. Por que agora? O que mudou? Foi simplesmente porque ela entendeu, de forma incorreta, como uma experiência de quase-morte? Ou havia mais do que isso?

Era um desafio.

Ele considerou essas questões enquanto fazia seu caminho para Baker Street, só para descobrir que Molly decididamente não estava lá. A única vez que sabia o que ela queria - o reembolso da referida nota na íntegra - ele ia ter que caçá-la.

*SM*

Quando, graças à unidade de GPS oculta no telefone dela, ele encontrou Molly, ela estava com a Sra. Hudson. Em um Mothercare. Olhando coisas para bebês.

Era como tomar um banho de água gelada.

Ele foi direto para casa e mudou para o seu usual pijama e roupão.

Duas horas depois, Molly e a Sra. Hudson entraram com os braços cheios de sacolas, rindo. Nem um único pensamento sobre Sherlock Holmes. Não, ele lembrou a si mesmo, que isso importasse. Todas as coisas - sexo, comida, um ouvido disposto - que Molly fornecia a ele eram meras gentilezas. Se ela estivesse distraída o suficiente para esquecê-lo, longe dele lembrá-la. Ele tinha ficado sem essas coisas há anos, ele poderia ficar sem eles até que ela se lembrasse que ele existia.

Ele foi pegar um livro para ler, e ele não pisou levemente. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, novamente, não levemente.

Ele tomou seu Strad na mão, mas pensou melhor. Ela deveria tê-lo ouvido já, não que ele se importasse.

Ele colocou os dedos sobre o braço do violino e silenciosamente posicionou os dedos nas notas que ele iria tocar se ele quisesse que ela ouvisse, mantendo o arco a uma distância segura das cordas. Ele imaginou que as ondas sonoras acariciando seus tímpanos como teias de aranha que flutuam no ar claro. As notas se envolveriam em volta dela e a cobriria e a vestiria e ela iria se esquecer das coisas tolas como bebês.

Ele fechou os olhos e imaginou os sons. Imaginou-os tão claramente que atravessaram o ar desapontado. Intenção pura preencheu o espaço vazio entre eles, Sherlock em seu apartamento, Molly no dela. Intenção, puxando-a para ele. Intenção era a diferença entre homicídio e homicídio culposo, mas não fazia da vítima menos morta. Intenção tão forte que ele praticamente podia ouvir os passos dela agora pesadamente nas escadas. Quanto maior ela poderia chegar?

Honestamente, era um pouco surreal pensar que ele tinha feito ela mudar de forma tão radical com um simples ato sexual. Tecnicamente, ele entendia como funcionava, mas...

"Sherlock! Você está em casa!" Molly chamou alegremente. "Por que você não me ligou?"

Ele abriu os olhos. Oh, aparentemente ele estava tocando. E ali estava Molly. Não que ele se importasse.

Ele deu de ombros.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo. "Eu vi que você foi bem remunerado pelo museu."

"Não, não fui", disse ele.

"Não foi?", perguntou ela. . "Oh. Hum... então por que você foi pago Alguém colocou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro na minha conta, então eu achei..."

"Ah, sim", disse ele, pousando sua Strad. "Esse foi meu bônus, sim, mas não fui contratado pelo museu. Era da tribo. Eles estavam muito satisfeitos com o meu trabalho."

"Meu Deus, você me assustou," Molly disse, mão no peito.

Sherlock não poderia evitar, ele riu. "Você deveria ter visto a expressão no seu rosto."

Molly olhou assustada, e depois riu junto, nervosamente.

Sherlock de repente se sentiu estranhamente desconfortável, quase como se ele estivesse nu. Ele queria dizer a Molly para ir embora. Ele também queria agarrá-la pela mão e mantê-la perto. Beijá-la profundamente. E, ele estava bastante faminto.

Talvez esse fosse o problema, ele estava guardando espaço para uma fritura, ou algum outro item nutricionalmente vergonhoso, o tipo de coisa que deixaria sua mãe indignada. Mas ele não se sentia confortável atualmente para pedir para Molly ir até a fritadeira. Isso não o impediu de estar faminto.

"Sra. Hudson!", ele chamou, o mais alto que pode, e partiu para o seu quarto, "coloque seus sapatos de volta. Nós três estamos indo comer algo italiano. Depressa."

*SM*

Sherlock leu todos seus jornais, on-line e impressos. Ele olhou o correio, tanto do mundo real quanto o eletrônico. Ele tomou um banho. Ele foi para a cama.

Em seguida, ele ficou lá deitado em sua cama e silenciosamente começou a enlouquecer.

Havia aquela coisa de novo, aquela coisa 'sentimental'. Aquela sensação de que ele deveria ser capaz de fazer mais para assegurar a presença contínua de Molly do que fornecer-lhe todo o sexo e dinheiro que ele tinha para oferecer. Ela poderia ir, ele sabia que era possível. Ela poderia simplesmente decidir ir embora de manhã e ele não podia evitar a sensação de que deveria haver algo que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer que, como uma chave em uma fechadura, poderia fechar a porta para sempre.

Mas o que, exatamente?

Se ele fosse um idiota, ele iria dizer a ela que ele a amava. Totalmente além do fato de que o amor romântico era fuga para tolos e contos de fadas, que existia apenas na imaginação, não teria sido de alguma utilidade; todo dia, as mulheres deixavam homens que diziam amá-las.

Ele definitivamente não ia dizer a ela que a amava. Porque ele não amava.

Mas ele queria dizer a ela... algo.

*SM*

Estava muito escuro no quarto dela, então ela sentiu, mais do que viu, Sherlock ao lado da cama. O relógio piscou 02:03 para ela.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, parecendo mais grosseiro do que ela pretendia.

"Meu quarto está frio", disse ele melancolicamente.

"É novembro", disse ela. "Ligue o aquecedor."

"Eu não consigo dormir", disse ele.

"E? Você quer dormir comigo?"

Ao invés de responder, ele subiu na cama e se estendeu a lado dela, perto, mas sem se tocarem. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas ela imaginou que ele estava deitado de costas, olhando para o teto.

Ela suspirou. Ela sabia que esse momento estava chegando eventualmente. Ela só esperava que ele não tentasse convencê-la a mudar de idéia. "Olha, Sherlock, me desculpe, mas, bem, está ficando difícil..."

"Eu sei", disse ele. "Isso seria como a tentar ter relações sexuais com um balão meteorológico".

Oh, sim, exatamente o que toda mulher grávida quer ouvir, ela pensou. "Então você está tentando fazer sexo com um balão meteorológico Onde você colocaria o seu...?"

"Não, claro que não, eu... Espere, você está brincando comigo?"

"Não muito."

"Você perdeu a sua vocação. Você deve ter sido uma comediante. Eles nunca me fazem rir também", disse ele.

"Pobre Sherlock", disse ela. Eles estavam lado a lado em silêncio por alguns instantes. Algo - talvez a hora tardia - fez Molly se sentir de repente corajosa. "Hum, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Você pode e deve. Esforce-se na precisão do discurso."

Molly revirou os olhos. "Ninguém gosta das aulas de gramática, Sherlock".

"Eu gosto", disse ele. "O que você quer saber?"

Levou um momento. "Só... só tudo", disse ela, honestamente.

"Apesar dos rumores, eu não sei tudo", disse ele.

"Okay. É justo", disse ela. "Okay. Quais-drogas-você-tomou-e-foi-muito-ruim-você-já-f ez-sexo-com-homens-se-sim-quantos-e-eu-preciso-fic ar-preocupada-com-doenças-e-você-já-um-trabalho-co mum-e-porquê-você-não-toca-violino-profissionalmen te?" disse ela em duas respirações.

O silêncio se seguiu.

"Certo", ele disse depois de um momento. "Vamos trabalhar a partir da base para cima, não é? Eu não sou um violinista de concerto porque eu desprezo o público."

"O que há de errado com o público?", perguntou ela.

"Além de tudo? O fato de que a metade deles está contando os minutos para o intervalo. A maioria não vai a concertos para ouvir música, mas para parecer cultos ou para fazer contatos ou dar-se a chance de exibir sua aprendizagem escassa perante aqueles que são da mesma forma ignorante. Num grande teatro cheio de pessoas, haverá talvez dez ou menos que está realmente interessado em ouvir a música executada. Acho detestável."

Ela nunca teria imaginado que música teria sido o tema para fazê-lo espumar pela boca, mas Sherlock quase sempre chegava nesse ponto. Ela se perguntou se havia uma história por trás de sua reação ou se foi apenas uma daquelas coisas de Sherlock.

"E depois que você já tocou", continuou ele, "o resultado de anos de prática diligente e dedicação, o grande trabalho da performance, alguém é grato? Nunca. Ao invés disso, é esperado que o músico esteja grato pela oportunidade de acabar com suas costas tocando para as pessoas que não se importam."

"Não é como ser um detetive consultor", disse Molly. "As pessoas são gratos por isso se eles gostam de você ou não."

"Precisamente por isso que eu me recusei a tocar para um público desde que eu tinha vinte anos, fora alguns casos disfarçados."

"Disfarçado? O que você quer dizer?"

"Aqui e ali, as oportunidades se apresentam para usar a música como um disfarce de forma convincente", disse ele. "Uma vez eu fui capaz de ocupar o lugar de um professor quando eu precisava reunir provas sobre um esquema de apropriação indébita. No ano passado passei um mês em uma banda klezmer, tocando em intermináveis casamentos e bar mitzvahs a fim de localizar um ladrão de diamantes."

Molly tentou imaginar isso, e descobriu que não podia. "Então, um trabalho normal. Alguma vez você já teve um?"

"Depende da sua definição de normal. E trabalho."

"Você sabe, aparecer todos os dias, das nove às cinco, pagamento de salários, esse tipo de coisa."

Sherlock mudou apenas o suficiente para descansar a cabeça contra seu ombro. "Quando eu me formei na universidade, eu tinha a minha escolha de ofertas. Eu poderia ter ido trabalhar desenvolvendo tensioativos usados em perfuração para BP, ou embarcar na tarefa igualmente cintilante de analisar propriedades de lavagem para a Unilever."

"Isso realmente não responde a pergunta." Ela se esticou, passou o braço sob sua cabeça.

"Químico freelance conta?"

"E por químico freelance você quer dizer o quê, exatamente?"

"Exatamente o que você acha que eu quero dizer", disse ele. "Foi há muito tempo atrás."

"Ok, então", disse ela. "Vamos considerar isso um 'não'."

Sherlock respirou fundo. "Quanto à sua próxima pergunta, você é a primeira e única que fiz sexo sem proteção desde que estive no colégio interno, isso deve responder à pergunta sobre a atividade homossexual também. Eu não ter mantido um registro exato, mas eu fiz sexo oral a cada dois ou três meses, o que dá em média quatro ou cinco atos sexuais por ano, às vezes menos. Dificilmente voraz ".

Dando ou recebendo? ela se perguntou. "Homens ou mulheres?" ela perguntou.

"Será que isso importa?", perguntou ele. "Eu tendia a fechar os olhos."

Quando ele colocou dessa forma, ela não tinha certeza de como discordar.

"E sobre...?" ela começou.

"As drogas? Quetiapina e cocaína", disse ele, em voz baixa.

"Oh". O peito de Molly gelou. Ela não sabia o que estava esperando, mas não era isso. Ela tinha visto no necrotério, é claro, com muita frequência. Eles disseram que o antipsicótico quetiapina atenuava a queda após a loucura da cocaína, mas em combinação, os dois causavam alucinações. Oh, Sherlock. "Por via intravenosa?"

No escuro, ele segurou a mão dela. "Sim. Mas eu nunca compartilhei uma agulha na minha vida, se é isso que você realmente está perguntando. Nunca. Eu juro."

Tecnicamente, como uma médica, especialmente como patologista, Molly estava ciente de que o uso de cocaína por via intravenosa era o método menos fisicamente prejudicial no uso de drogas, fora o risco de doenças de agulhas infectadas. Claro, era tudo uma questão de reorganizar cadeiras no convés do Titanic no final. Cristo. Todo viciado que ela já tinha feito autopsia passou pelo seu cérebro, e ali, misturados com eles, estava Sherlock Holmes, frio e azul, com feridas nos seus braços.

"Por que, Sherlock?" , perguntou ela.

"Por quê o quê?"

"As drogas", disse ela. "Você é brilhante e, e lindo, e, e, por quê?"

"Sou?"

Molly beijou-lhe a testa. "Você é. Você sabe que é. Então, por quê?"

Sherlock limpou sua garganta. "Porque..."

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que ela pensou que, talvez, era tudo o que ele ia dizer. Em seguida, ele falou de novo. "Alguma coisa estava errada, ou não certa, e eu estava tentando repará-la. Eu estava tentando fazer a minha mente, fazer a minha pele, um lugar suportável para habitar."

"Funcionou?"

"Por curtos momentos, sim." Ele suspirou. "O problema é que esses momentos cresciam cada vez, e então ele deixou de ser um alívio. Então, eu encontrei o trabalho. O trabalho é a única coisa que me impede de ficar completamente louco."

No escuro da cama dela, ele beijou a mão dela desesperadamente, e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era: O que ela fez? Que merda ela tinha feito? Ele era como um anúncio ambulante de preservativos, e quantas vezes ele tinha ejaculado dentro dela? E esta criança, amarrando-nele como uma âncora, oh Deus, era o bebê dela estava seguro?

Tudo tinha sido tão fácil quando ele era um gênio excêntrico que usava roupas como um modelo masculino e desfilava por Barts como um aristocrata intelectual, em vez de... de... esta confusão, esta bagunça horrível de homem que era o pai de seu futuro filho.

Essa bagunça horrível de homem de quem, era finalmente óbvio até mesmo para ela, ela estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Ela usou a palavra "quem" corretamente; Sherlock e as freiras estariam tão orgulhosas.

"Eu nunca colocaria você em perigo, Molly, eu juro. Você ou seu filho eu...não. Nunca". Havia mais beijos na palma da sua mão.

Ela beijou-o na testa e outra vez. "Está tudo bem", ela sussurrou mais e mais. "Está tudo bem."

Em poucos minutos, ele adormeceu, mas Molly ficou acordada, pensando na diferença entre o que ela tinha imaginado que ele fosse e quem Sherlock era, a diferença entre como ela imaginou que seria se envolver com o homem mais incrível que ela tinha encontrado, e a realidade de um ex-viciado chique que gritava na lareira toda vez que ele queria uma caneta ou para pedi-la seu telefone. Um homem que dava a ela muito dinheiro e era tão brilhantemente absolutamente deslumbrante que cada vez que ele entrava em Barts ou em uma cena de crime, ninguém se preocupava em olhar para o cadáver.

Ela o amava desesperadamente, e perguntou se ela tinha feito o maior, o erro mais duradouro de sua vida.

************ to be continued ************

N/T: E Molly se enrola cada vez mais no confuso Sherlock. Ele se enrolando cada vez mais na adorável Molly.

Na fic original, o nome de Lestrade era Geoff. Traduzi para o nome dele de verdade que descobrimos em 'Baskerville'. Pequena licença poética que não fará nenhuma diferença no enredo.

E obrigada por lerem.

N/B : OMG! Cada dia mais apaixonada por essa coisa linda! Como é divertido e como é emocionante. Já estou ansiosa pela vinda desse bebê. Lindo Final!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

- Kh – única pessoa que deixou review. Quanto ao John, ciuminho não vai rolar, ele vai ficar é completamente chocado. Obrigada mesmo por ler. (Eu ia te mandar um email avisando da atualização, mas essa parte ficou em branco na review do capitulo anterior. Email que você me deixou para spoilers.). Tem facebook? Me procure lá: Ligya Machado (sou a única).

NOTAS:

Peróxido de hidrogênio – é o nome cientifico de agua oxigenada. Sommerlott realmente era uma "loira burra".

Bolo de Jaffa – na verdade é um biscoito. Parecido com o nosso Calipso.

Sainsbury – é um supermercado.

Numic – é um braço da língua Uto-Azteca.É falado ainda hoje por diversas tribos indígenas americanas,como os Comanches.

Wensleydale – é um queijo feito de leite de ovelha.

Doc Martin – série de comédia britânica de um cirurgião que desenvolve hemofobia (medo de sangue).

Mothercare – é uma loja de roupas de bebê. Mas gigantesca.

Klezmer – é um estilo de música de origem judia, com forte influência cigana e iídiche.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Volume 1: Sustain (ou Concerto Para Famintos em D Menor)**

**By Maybe Amanda**

**Traduzido por Ligya M. (tradução autorizada)**

**Betado por Graziely Mota**

Capítulo 5

No dia de Ano Novo, Molly acordou no sofá, como estava começando a ser seu hábito, porque a cama era muito difícil de entrar e sair. Sherlock estava dormindo no chão ao lado do sofá, porque, mais uma vez, eles haviam pegado no sono assistindo televisão. Isso se você pudesse chamar assim, Sherlock tornou impossível realmente assistir qualquer coisa, porque, ultimamente, ele mudava o canal quase constantemente, e nas raras ocasiões em que ele encontrava algo aceitável, ele gritava para a tela sobre tudo, desde a gramática a motivação para inconsistências internas. Seria mais correto chamá-lo de 'Sherlock versus o Médium'.

Ela finalmente tinha feito uma regra: ele tinha que ficar no apartamento dele quando estava na hora de Doctor Who, reprise ou não. Ela só não queria ouvir.

Ela olhou ao redor e, de repente, entrou em pânico. Sua casa estava uma loucura. Há alguns meses, ela havia se mudado para um belo apartamento com móveis lindos, luminárias brilhantes e lençóis de algodão egípcio. De alguma forma, quando ela não estava olhando, ele tinha sido transformado em um ninho de passarinho, com tesouros escondidos e lixo em toda a superfície, em cada canto e recanto. Ela estava trazendo seu bebê para essa casa?

Não se tivesse algo a dizer sobre o assunto.

Com o brilho de motivação no olhar, Molly se esforçou para ficar em pé e começou a limpar seu apartamento, de cima para baixo, de proa a popa. Enquanto Sherlock dormia, ela fez um rápido trabalho na sala de estar.

Até o momento que ele acordou, ela já tinha feito chá e estava esfregando o fogão.

**SM**

Sherlock acordou para descobrir que, em algum momento durante a noite, Molly tinha enlouquecido. Tudo na sala de estar dela foi escondido. Parecia que John Watson tinha tido um de seus bem desagradáveis arroubos de arrumação.

Sherlock se esticou e fez o seu caminho para o banheiro, perguntando-se, enquanto ele esvaziava sua bexiga, se era permitido ou mesmo prático solicitar sexo oral de uma mulher no estado avançado de gravidez de Molly. Ele podia ouvi-la batendo em algo enquanto ele ponderava sobre a logística envolvida. Ele lavou as mãos e foi para a cozinha dela, decidindo no caminho que era melhor deixar a opção inexplorada.

Oh bom Senhor! Ela estava esfregando o fogão. Com uma escova de dentes.

Sherlock suspirou. Pelo menos havia chá esperando por ele, no copo que Molly tinha designado como o dele. O favorito dela.

Ele tomou um gole. Não era o pior chá que Molly já tinha feito. Sim, ruim, mas não horrível. Ele se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, qual era a preparação de infusões que ela usava.

"Bom dia," ele disse a ela. Ele se perguntou se ela ia fazer algo parecido com café da manhã.

Ele olhou para o relógio. 11:03.

Algo como chá, então.

Em um de seus pratos mais agradáveis , havia uma laranja descascada e uma fatia de pão integral com um pouco mais de manteiga do que ele gostava.

Ele pegou uma fatia da laranja e se recusou a se perguntar por que ela tinha descascado para ele.

"Eu não sei no que eu estava pensando, deixando o apartamento ficar nesse... nesse estado!" ela disse, esfregando vigorosamente.

A melhor resposta que Sherlock conseguiu foi "Mmm", enquanto ele puxava o telefone do bolso do roupão e deu uma olhada no noticiário da manhã.

"O bebê estará aqui logo..." barulho de esfregação, "... e olhe para este lugar..." esfrega esfrega, "...está um desastre!"

Sherlock levantou os olhos para vê-la, usando um par de luvas, esfregando a parede acima do fogão. A parede.

"Vou lá em cima", ele falou enquanto saia o mais rápido quanto podia, sem começar a correr. Nem os bebês nem maníacas por arrumação entravam em sua esfera de interesse.

**SM**

Era meia-noite quando o frenesi de Molly começou a diminuir. Ela precisava desesperadamente de um banho, mas seu apartamento finalmente estava aceitável. Não estava perfeito, mas pelo menos, agora, era o tipo de lugar que você podia trazer seu bebê para casa, sem que os vizinhos chamassem o serviço social.

Claro, seu vizinho mais próximo era Sherlock, então ela provavelmente estava segura quanto a isso. Mas ainda assim...

Ela acordou no sofá novamente na manhã seguinte, sem ter tomado banho ou escovado os dentes, e sentindo-se como se tivesse sido espancada na parte baixa das suas costas com um cano. Isso a ensinaria a não exagerar.

Havia montes de coisas do bebê que precisavam ser dobradas, e o presente momento parecia tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Tudo era tão pequeno, os macacãozinhos e bodys e as meias, Deus, as meinhas - como poderia uma pessoa real ser tão pequena?

Ela teve a desagradável sensação de que Sherlock ia ficar bem distante, uma vez que o bebê chegasse, que ela ia ter exatamente o que ela pediu. Ela queria um bebê seu, por isso não teria porque se lamentar. Ela sabia que estaria enganando a si mesma se ela imaginasse que Sherlock ia brincar de família feliz com ela.

Sherlock gostava dela. Ela suspeitava que ele gostava dela mais do que ele gostava da maioria das pessoas. Isso não queria dizer que ele queria alguma coisa com o bebê. Ela teria que ser estúpida para não notar a forma de como qualquer menção ao bebê o fazia ficar petrificado ou literalmente o fazia correr para longe.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele, estupidamente apaixonada por ele. Tudo dito, ela gostava dele apenas cerca de vinte ou trinta vezes mais do que ele gostava dela. Era um fato da vida. Ela podia ser uma idiota, mas ela era uma idiota honesta. Seis meses, até três meses atrás, teria a feito chorar admiti-lo. Mas agora? Bem, agora ela imaginava que havia coisas piores.

Estar sozinha, por exemplo. Ela estava sozinha e ela sabia de fato que era pior. Mesmo que ele se aproveitasse dela, mesmo que ele não se importasse com a maior parte do tempo, havia algo muito confortável sobre estar simplesmente com Sherlock.

Suas costas doeram novamente. Não, não só doeu, eram espasmos agora. Ela provavelmente puxou algo ao esfregar os lambris. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e esperou até que ele recuasse.

Ela foi para o quarto do bebê, arrumar as roupas dobradas, colocar o colchão no berço, e colocar o lençol coberto de nuvens e estrelas no colchão. Fraldas no trocador. O móbile sob o berço. Levou apenas alguns minutos, e o quarto parecia pronto. Ela colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga. Havia uma pessoa que importava muito mais para ela do que Sherlock Holmes jamais importou, e se Sherlock não podia apreciar isso, não importava.

Oh, suas costas começaram de novo. Um banho quente iria ajudar a soltar os músculos. Ela deixou a água quente cair sobre a parte baixa de suas costas, e parecia bom, tão bom. Era maravilhoso estar limpa. Parecia...

A dor bateu novamente.

A dor...

Oh Jesus. Que idiota maior ela poderia ser? Que ignorante feliz ela era? Molly, sua idiota, ela pensou, você está em trabalho de parto!

Ela se secou rapidamente, escovou os dentes. Outra dor veio, mas ela ficou firme, respirou para dentro e para fora muito deliberadamente, enquanto segurava na borda da pia, esperando que acabasse. Ela guardou a escova de dentes e algumas outras coisinhas que ela havia esquecido na sua mala para o hospital.

Outra dor. Desta vez, ela verificou o relógio. 10:23.

Ela colocou seu sutiã e calcinha antes do próximo golpe de dor. 10:27.

Ela colocou seu relógio de pulso. Pegou o celular na cômoda.

ME CHAMA UM TAXI?

-MOL

Ela digitou o nome dela, mas outra dor veio e foi tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer para pressionar enviar.

Sua resposta não veio na forma de um texto, mas o trovão de passos na escada. Ele invadiu como alguém que habitualmente invade.

"Você está tendo, então?" ele disse, surpresa total e foco em seu rosto.

"Ele. Você disse que era um menino," Molly respondeu, não exatamente capaz de falar corretamente por causa da dor.

"Por que você não está vestida? Você não pode ir ao hospital de calcinha", ele bufou.

"Perdoe-me se o fato de que eu estou grávida de nove meses e em trabalho de parto está me atrasando", disse ela. Bem, gritou.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e começou a tirar as roupas de seu armário. Ela levou um momento para perceber que ele pretendia vesti-la.

"Coloque seu pé esquerdo aqui. Este é um grande dia, Molly, e você sabe por quê? Você percebe que uma vez que isto acabe, você nunca precisará usar qualquer uma dessas roupas de maternidade horríveis de novo? O que me diz de queimá-las cerimonialmente no quintal?" ele disse, puxando para cima um de seus três pares de calças cáqui.

"A Sra. Hudson não ia gostar..." ela começou.

"Braços para cima", ordenou sem hesitar. Ele enfiou uma blusa preta sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto outra contração a fez apertar os pulsos dele com força suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer.

"Você se importa?"

"Dói", disse ela.

"Eu acredito que é padrão. Preciso lembrá-la de que isso foi idéia sua?"

"Oh, cale a boca!" disse ela. "Dói, e eu não vou fingir que não só para fazer você se sentir melhor."

Ele guiou-a para se sentar na borda da cama. "Eu lhe asseguro, Molly, eu não dou a mínima para como você se sente", disse ele, agarrando o pé.

"Oh, como se eu não tivesse notado." Ela puxou as meias da mão de Sherlock e se esforçou para colocá-las em si mesma.

Sherlock ou estava irritado ou preocupado, não podia se dizer. De qualquer maneira, ele tomou de volta as meias, agarrou seu pé de novo, colocou uma meia em um pé, depois a outra, e colocou seus sapatos. Para o bis, ele amarrou os laços.

"Obrigada!" ela retrucou.

"De nada!" ele estalou de volta.

Ela fez uma pausa para outra contração terrivelmente dolorosa, então se esforçou para ficar de pé e sair do seu apartamento por si mesma, muito obrigada.

Graças a Deus Sherlock se lembrou da sua mala e sua bolsa.

**SM**

Sherlock estava se preparando para chamar um táxi quando Molly virou-se e disse a ele que a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo.

"Eu sinto muito por isso. Por o que eu disse antes. Eu não estou no meu melhor agora. Eu... Quero agradecer a você...oh!" Ele podia ver a dor passar sobre ela, todo o seu corpo apertar com ele. "Hum, obrigada por tudo, e quero que você saiba que eu posso cuidar de tudo a partir daqui."

Ele a pegou pelo braço para firmá-la. "Agora que as coisas estão finalmente ficando interessante?", ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Acho que não. Taxi!"

Ele a ajudou a subir. Era óbvio para ele que ela não estava em estado adequado para cuidar de qualquer coisa por conta própria no momento. Molly não era dada ao exagero, então se ela disse que estava com dor, ele poderia ter certeza de que ela estava com muita. Ele se perguntou onde ela estava na escala de dor, e que tipo de resposta ela daria se ele a perguntasse.

A próxima dor passou numa careta silenciosa.

"Acho que a criança mudou-se para a posição apropriada para o parto?", perguntou ele.

Molly deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Ele mudou de posição duas vezes durante o meu exame na semana passada. Ele é muito ansioso." Ela sorriu. "Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde ele puxou essa característica".

Sherlock sabia onde ela queria chegar, mas a própria idéia de que alguém iria herdar alguma disposição sua o deixava inquieto. Ele olhou para ela com atenção. Sabendo o que estava por vir, seu abdômen parecia errado - muito grande em oposição à largura.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Sentindo-se para a posição da criança, obviamente. Mike nunca apalpou seu útero?"

Molly fechou os olhos. "Deixe-me reformular isso, Sherlock? Por que 'você' está apalpando meu útero? Quando você conseguiu uma formação obstetrícia?"

"Ele ainda não virou", disse ele, os olhos agora focado em seu telefone. "Apresentação de ombro. Estou pedindo ao Mike para nos encontrar na sala de operações. Mandei uma mensagem para John do meu apartamento."

De alguma forma, isso fez Sherlock sentir um pouco melhor que havia uma solução cirúrgica. Melhor do que a alternativa. Melhor do que apertar uma pessoa inteira fora de sua vagina. Enquanto ele estava perfeitamente ciente de que este era a ordem normal das coisas, ele estava familiarizado com a vagina da Molly e não parecia possível, especialmente com a criança apresentando desta forma.

Drogas e um bisturi afiado parecia a opção mais aceitável.

**SM**

Sarah Sawyer-Watson estava com uma paciente, discutindo a amigdalectomia com uma mulher de 50 anos de idade. Não era comum, mas neste caso parecia garantido, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Sarah?" Era John, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. Ela sabia imediatamente que Sherlock estava envolvido.

"Estou com um paciente Dr. Watson, você pode esperar cinco minutos?"

"Oh, desculpe interromper, Sra. Horvath, mas não, na verdade eu não posso, ah, é que eu recebi uma mensagem..." John fez uma careta.

"Deixe-me adivinhar", disse ela.

"Sim. Ele," disse John. "Ele diz que se eu valorizo a nossa amizade, vou largar tudo o que estou fazendo e ir a Barts imediatamente."

Sarah fez uma careta. "Isso é um pouco melodramático, mesmo para Sherlock, não é?"

"Sim", John disse, olhando em causa. "Realmente é. Eu... Você se importa?"

"Eu cubro você", ela disse, "mas você me deve uma."

"Outra, você quer dizer. Quantas essa faz?"

"Oh, seis ou sete dúzias. Quem está contando?" Ela sorriu. "Tome cuidado, não deixe que esse idiota te machuque novamente, tome conta dele, se possível."

"Obrigado", disse ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele deu um beijo ruidosamente na bochecha dela. "Você é a melhor esposa do mundo", disse ele. "Sra. Horvath, esta é a melhor esposa do mundo."

"Sim, eu sou", Sarah concordou. "Que bom que você é um marido razoável." Ela voltou sua atenção a Sra. Horvath. "Divirta-se salvando o mundo."

**SM**

A última coisa que John Watson esperava ver quando foi a Barts era Sherlock varrendo a entrada, uma mulher grávida em seus braços.

Não. Como se viu, a última coisa que John Watson esperava ver quando ele foi a Barts era Sherlock varrendo a entrada com uma mulher grávida que John conhecia em seus braços.

"Molly?", perguntou ele.

"Olá, John," Molly disse com os dentes cerrados. Ela tinha os braços enrolado em torno do pescoço de Sherlock como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se Sherlock a carregasse como um bebê em Barts todos os dias da vida dela. "Como está Sarah? Como foi a viagem?" Em seguida, ela sussurrou. Em seguida, ela virou a cabeça para o colarinho de Sherlock e soluçou.

Meu Deus. Ela estava em trabalho de parto, bem difícil aparentemente, talvez chegando a hora. Seu treinamento apareceu. "Sarah está bem, a viagem foi ótima," ele respondeu. "Então, quando as dores começaram?"

Sherlock deu-lhe um olhar que era corrosivo o suficiente para comer através de uma cadeira. "Por que você está perdendo tempo com isso quando você devia estar se escovando?"

"Desculpe-me? Quê? Escovando?"

"Obviamente. Molly está em trabalho de parto. A criança está coroando, é uma apresentação de ombro pelo que tudo indica. Uma cesariana é mais provável neste momento. Agora, pare de vadiagem", disse Sherlock.

John piscou para ele. "Sherlock, eu não tenho privilégios aqui. Molly, me desculpe, eu sinto muito, eu não posso, não é...".

"Você estará observando Mike Stamford na sala 7B. E pela observação, quero dizer entregar esta criança. Então, pelo amor de Deus, vá lavar suas mãos!"

Sherlock estava sério. Mortalmente sério. Molly estava com seu rosto pressionado contra o peito de Sherlock e estava murmurando.

Não era bem o tipo de mistério que John estava esperando, mas claramente era um mistério. Não que ele fosse resolvê-lo ficando em pé ali no lobby do hospital, também.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou..." Ele apontou o polegar em direção aos elevadores.

"Sim, faça isso," Sherlock ordenou.

Enquanto John foi à direção dos elevadores que levava ao centro cirúrgico, ele podia ouvir Sherlock gritando: "Não, ela não precisa preencher todos os formulários. O que ela precisa é de uma cesariana. Como eu sei? Eu sei porque eu apalpei o útero dela!"

**SM**

Durante meses, Molly pensou que as mais belas palavras que ela jamais poderia imaginar que sairia da boca de Sherlock eram 'Eu te amo'.

Oh, quão errado ela tinha sido. Que idiota.

As palavras mais doces que ele jamais poderia ter dito, dizia, superando qualquer porcaria estúpida de amor foram estas:

"Mike, eu quero um anestesista aqui para administrar uma anestesia epidural nos próximos sessenta segundos, ou eu estou indo a farmácia e pegar uma morfina eu mesmo."

Molly não podia evitar. Ela agarrou a mão dele. "Você é brilhante", disse ela. "Falo sério, Sherlock. Brilhante."

Sherlock apertou a mão dela, mas em vez de responder, ele se virou para a mulher aparentemente confusa que acabara de entrar pelas portas. "Demorou muito para você chegar aqui. Essa mulher precisa de uma epidural agora!"

**SH**

John Watson realmente apenas tinha visto Sherlock tenso sobre crimes, criminosos e, a estupidez de todas as pessoas que trabalhavam em, ou para, a New Scotland Yard. Mas isso? Isso era novo.

A barriga de Molly mal tinha sido limpa com povodine quando Sherlock começou.

"Você vai querer começar com a incisão de Pfanstiel," Sherlock disse, puxando a máscara sobre seu queixo.

"Sim", Mike Stamford concordou.

Sherlock esticou o pescoço para ver o correr do bisturi pelo abdômen de Molly. Ele estava muito perto do que deveria estar, na opinião de John. Sherlock estava acostumado a Lestrade, que o deixava fazer qualquer coisa, desde que ele entregasse tudo no final. Um centro cirúrgico não era uma cena de crime, no entanto, e Mike era um cara paciente, mas até mesmo ele tinha limites.

"Em seguida, você precisa separar o tecido subcutâneo manualmente."

"Estou consciente disso, Sherlock", disse Mike. "Ao contrário de você, essa não é a minha primeira seção C".

"John tem mãos menores," Sherlock observou. "Talvez você devesse deixa-lo fazer esta parte".

"Tá tudo bem, Sherlock," Mike disse, bufando levemente.

"Sherlock, companheiro, acalme-se", disse John. "Confie em mim, Mike sabe o que está fazendo."

"Então por que é que está levando tanto tempo?" Sherlock disse. "Você deveria estar separando o músculo reto abdominal agora."

"Pronto, separado, viu?" Mike disse. "Feliz agora?"

"Delirei." Sherlock respondeu secamente. "Em seguida, você precisa segurar o úraco e a incisão deve ir até o peritônio visceral."

"Nós sabemos!" John e Mike disse em coro.

"A bexiga precisa ser empurrada para baixo com um afastador para trazer o segmento inferior do útero para..." ele insistiu, mas foi interrompido por uma voz furiosa na mesa de cirurgia.

"Sherlock Holmes! Existem quatro pessoas nesta sala que terminou a faculdade de medicina, e você não é um deles! Fique quieto e deixe que essas pessoas façam o seu trabalho!"

"Deus te abençoe, Molly", Mike murmurou.

"Quatro dos quais," Sherlock disse em voz baixa, com sua máscara.

"Oh, cale a boca!" Molly respondeu.

John teve de reprimir uma risada. Ele só desejava poder ver o rosto de Sherlock por trás da máscara.

Os próximos 30 segundos foram deliciosamente em silêncio. E então, uma cabeça, uma cabeça minúscula pálida coberta de cabelo preto surgiu a partir da incisão. John não tinha idéia do por que seu coração estava batendo tão forte. Isso tinha que ser um sonho.

Um barulho de sucção, seguido de um choro, ambos altos e vigorosos, e tudo o que você queria ouvir de um bebê.

"John", disse Mike erguendo o bebê para fora do corpo de Molly e para os braços de John. "Meu Deus, olha o tamanho dele. Como você fez isso? Quatro quilos, talvez?"

Um menino. Um menino saudável sólido, grande demais para sair pelos quadris de Molly Hooper não importava a apresentação, se contorceu nos braços de John, seu cordão umbilical pendurado. A criança era toda braços e pernas e uma cabeça grande pendurada. Ele parou de chorar quase que imediatamente e estava olhando em volta, os olhos já focados. John nunca tinha visto isso em um recém-nascido antes. Foi um pouco irritante, e respondia a algumas perguntas que ele não teve tempo de perguntar.

"Você quer cortar o cordão, Sherlock?" Mike perguntou alegremente.

"Eu? Eu não fui para a escola de medicina", disse Sherlock. John achou que Sherlock estava esperando para soltar uma, mas na verdade, a atenção toda de Sherlock estava no bebê.

Mike deixou o bebê livre com uma risada.

"Deixe-me ver, John," Molly chamou. "Oh, olhe para os seus dedinhos!"

As pessoas sempre disseram isso, John tinha descoberto. Parecia haver algo inerentemente mágico sobre a pequenez dos bebês, sobre suas pequenas mãos e pequenos pés. Em algum nível, os bebês eram inacreditáveis.

"A enfermeira tem que levá-lo, Molly", disse Mike.

"Leve-lo para onde?" Sherlock exigiu.

"Para pesá-lo e limpá-lo, exames de sangue, todas as coisas habituais de recém-nascidos", explicou John. "Deixe a enfermeira levá-lo, e você pode acompanhar, ok?"

Sherlock parecia perdido, de repente. Atordoado. Dadas as circunstâncias, parecia muito humano dele. Sherlock parecia como qualquer outro cara de Hampton até Hyderabad olhando para o rosto de seu filho recém-nascido. John não tinha entregado tantos bebês quanto alguém como Mike, mas cada vez que ele tinha, o pai tinha usado essa mesma expressão.

Não importava o que essa coisa toda parecia alguns podiam dizer arruinava. Sherlock Holmes era pai de uma criança. Além do mais, John estava com noventa e nove por cento certo de que Sherlock era o pai desta criança específica. A pergunta era: 'por quê?' e "como? " E 'por que' jogado algumas vezes mais para uma boa medida.

Sherlock pareceu acordar. Ele voltou seu olhar pálido em John. "Não deixe o lado de Molly", disse ele, com toda a autoridade de Sherlock Holmes que John conhecia e queria estrangular em quartas-feiras alternadas.

"Não se preocupe", disse John. "Mike provavelmente vai me fazer fechar, de qualquer maneira."

"Com certeza, Johnny Boy!" Mike respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, Sherlock," Molly chamou atrás dele. "Vá com o bebê."

**SH**

Quando a poeira baixou, John conseguiu pegar duas xícaras de chá horrível de uma máquina de venda automática. Ele colocou três açúcares no de Sherlock, porque ele sabia que Sherlock ia precisar.

Sherlock estava de costas para a parede do corredor, e parecia estar contando as telhas do teto.

"Chá?" John perguntou enquanto encontrava seu próprio pedaço de parede para se encostar.

Sherlock estendeu a mão para o copo sem olhar. "Obrigado." Ele parecia um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual, o que, na opinião de John, era bem estranho.

"Mãe e filho estão descansando confortavelmente", disse John. "E o pai?"

Sherlock tomou um gole. "Ele está de pé em um corredor do hospital com você bebendo água morna suja excessivamente adoçada."

"Sim, eu achava isso.", disse John. Ele se perguntou se deveria dar os parabéns. Sherlock não parecia que estava comemorando alguma coisa, então decidiu não o fazer.

Sherlock tomou outro gole do seu copo e fez uma careta. "Na verdade, eu acredito que água morna suja seria preferível. Onde você conseguiu isso, numa poça d'água?"

"Máquina de venda automática." John tomou um gole si mesmo. Deus, era realmente horrível.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Quando Sherlock não disse nada, John assumiu a liderança. "Sarah mencionou uns meses atrás que Molly queria um bebê e estava considerando inseminação artificial. Estou francamente espantado que ela teve coragem de lhe pedir."

As sobrancelhas de Sherlock subiram. "Ela não pediu."

"O quê?" John franziu a testa.

"Eu me ofereci."

Ele não poderia ter ouvido isso direito. "Você o quê?"

"A qualidade dos doadores anônimos neste país é terrível, John. Mycroft realmente deveria fazer algo sobre isso."

"Espere, como você passou pela triagem de doadores?" John perguntou. "Oh, bem, claro. Você mentiu através dos dentes, obviamente."

"Não precisei." Sherlock tomou outro gole. "Deus, isso é realmente horrível."

"O que você quer dizer? Você...".

Sherlock olhou para frente, olhos fixos na parede oposta verde pálida. "Sem clínica, portanto, sem triagem. Mantenha-se informado."

John esfregou a testa. "O que? Ela teve alguém para...? Ou você..." John sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, o que estou dizendo? Você não fica com garotas."

"Não?"

A cabeça de John virou-se para Sherlock tão rápido as articulações do pescoço estalou como tiros. "Não", disse ele. "Você não fica com ninguém."

"Não é uma avaliação totalmente correta de sua parte," Sherlock disse, olhando para ele com o canto do olho.

"Foi você o único que... Você mesmo disse!" John respondeu. "Você disse que namoradas não eram da sua área, essas foram suas palavras exatas."

"Não foram."

"Então isto foi apenas um favor? Um rolo de uma noite?"

Sherlock começou a contar os ladrilhos do piso. "Não exatamente", ele murmurou baixinho.

John falava Sherlockês bastante fluente; "não exatamente" significava que havia uma boa chance de que eles estarem em algo regular.

Isto era uma loucura. Preto era branco. Alto estava para baixo. E a América ia vencer a Copa do Mundo - esse tipo de loucura. Se alguém tivesse perguntado a John que Sherlock Holmes definitivamente não estaria dizendo hoje, ou qualquer outro dia, sempre, até onde interessa, este teria sido. A idéia, a própria noção, que Sherlock - seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo, sim, mas um idiota completo a maior parte do tempo - e Molly Hooper, - agradável, doce, normal, despretensiosa, não-machucaria-uma-mosca, medo-de-sua-própria-sombra Molly Hooper - foram, estavam numa espécie de regular - alguma coisa, e tinham, tinham, tinham, se tornado pais...

Isto confundia a mente. A mente de John, de qualquer maneira.

As palavras repetiam em sua cabeça: Sherlock é o pai do filho de Molly Hooper, Sherlock é o pai do filho de Molly Hooper, Sherlock é o pai - mas isso não faz com que seja mais crível. As palavras apenas flutuavam ali, como o óleo sobre a água, não afundando ou fazer qualquer sentido.

"Então, uh, quando isso começou?", Ele perguntou.

"A criança veio no tempo normal," Sherlock disse, como que respondesse todas as perguntas de John.

O que, bem, certo, talvez tenha respondido. "Assim, cerca de 40 semanas atrás, então? Cerca de 10 meses?" John olhou para o perfil de Sherlock. "O tempo que eu estive casado, não é?"

"Nem tudo é sobre você, John," Sherlock disse, seu lábio enrolado. "Se eu não tivesse feito alguma coisa. Ela teria ido embora. Tinha sido inseminada por algum estranho e partido para o sertão. Tive que agir."

"Por quê?" John ainda não conseguia entender. "Por que você? Você nunca deu a mínima para Molly, e não tente me dizer que sim. Ela era apenas alguém que trabalhava em Barts, alguém que você conseguia... Oh."

Sherlock realmente se encolheu.

"Oh meu Deus", disse John, todo o horror da situação amanhecendo em cima dele. "Seu filho da puta. Seu completo filho da puta. Molly já não passou pelo suficiente? Ela perdeu o pai, e toda a historia com Moriarty. Ela não tem ninguém...".

"Ela tem um filho", disse Sherlock. "Ela queria um filho, e agora ela tem um. Eu o vi. Fiz isso acontecer."

John quase podia ver a sombra do raciocínio de Sherlock, e ele não gostou disso. "Você está tentando compensar o que aconteceu com Moriarty? Porque se você está, isto não é...".

"Absolutamente não!" Sherlock rosnou. "Isso não foi minha culpa."

O que, John sabia, significava que Sherlock culpava a si mesmo completamente. "Mantenha sua voz baixa, você está em um hospital."

Sherlock inalou tenso e exalou ansiosamente. "Desde que você esteve..." ele disse lentamente, depois parou.

"Casado?" John fornecido.

"Eu ia dizer 'ausente' na verdade. Desde que você esteve ausente, Molly me faz sanduíches", disse ele, como se revelando algo muito íntimo. Talvez fosse, na opinião de Sherlock.

John percebeu que, naquele momento, ele queria bater no seu melhor amigo muito e muito forte. Ele sabia que era errado, então ele se conteve, mas o desejo estava lá. "Meu Deus, ela é a minha substituta. Só que melhor, porque ela permite que você faça qualquer coisa. E eu quero dizer qualquer coisa mesmo. Deus!". John sacudiu a cabeça. "Você se importa com ela pelo menos?"

Sherlock lançou lhe um olhar fulminante. Ele, no entanto, não respondeu à pergunta.

"Sherlock..." John disse, sentindo suas mãos apertam contra a sua vontade.

"Molly gosta de mim, John. Ela não apenas me tolera ou me acha útil ou imagina o que eu posso fazer por ela", disse ele, abaixando o queixo para olhar diretamente para John por um momento enervante. "Ela gosta de mim. Ela é uma das duas."

John pensou, naquele momento, Sherlock talvez tenha superestimado o número.

"Naquele dia, depois que eu voltei, e eu fui buscar meu correio, você estava bloqueando a porta, certo? E eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas..." ele arranhou a parte de trás do pescoço. "Então você mudou ela para meu antigo quarto?"

"Você está louco? Uma mulher e uma criança no meu apartamento? Comigo? No meu apartamento?"

"Você está se repetindo", John disse com um sorriso.

"Estou." Os lábios de Sherlock curvaram. "A Sra. Hudson usou o dinheiro do seguro da explosão de gás falsa para renovar o porão. Ela está morando lá."

John engoliu o último gole de seu chá horrível. Sua cabeça estava nadando, tentando descobrir o que diabos Sherlock estava fazendo. E pensar que seu maior medo era que Sherlock tinha um cadáver inteiro em decomposição em seu apartamento. Ou um gato. Talvez dois gatos. Isso era muito mais difícil de imaginar.

"Boa reforma, não é?" ele perguntou, porque a conversa não estava bizarra o suficiente para o seu gosto ainda.

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. "Ela parece gostar. Você deveria ter visto o lugar que ela estava antes."

"Tão mau assim?"

"Um estúdio," Sherlock disse, como se pudesse ser contagioso.

Tudo o que John Watson podia fazer era tentar não encarar.

**SM**

Sarah sabia como funcionava quando Sherlock estava envolvido; John iria enviar uma série de textos para deixá-la saber que ele estava bem e que, eventualmente, ele voltaria para casa nas primeiras horas da manhã, provavelmente um pouco avariado e, tão feliz e animado quanto um menino de escola. O que era bom. Isso o mantinha em forma e feliz e longe do pé dela, e a fazia apreciar o seu tempo juntos ainda mais.

Ela não esperava vê-lo de volta antes do final do dia, sua cabeça aparecendo na porta do seu consultório.

"Caso já resolvido?" ela perguntou, olhando para cima de sua pilha de fichas. "Isso foi rápido. Está todo mundo bem?"

John fechou a porta e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. "Não houve nenhum caso", disse John com um aceno divertido de sua cabeça. Ela não podia dizer se ele estava se divertindo ou confuso ou perturbado. "Não era exatamente um caso, de qualquer maneira."

"Oh Mas Sherlock..." Ela começou.

"É. Ele me queria em Barts para um parto."

A cabeça de Sarah disparou. "O quê?"

John franziu o rosto, como se ele não acreditasse no que ele estava dizendo. "Um bebê dele, na verdade. Sim, isso soa tão louco quando digo em voz alta como soa na minha cabeça."

"Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? Cara alto, pouco dramático? Padrinho no nosso casamento? Ele?" Sarah balançou a cabeça. "Sim, você está certo, isso é louco. Quem é a sortuda...?"

John ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim, sobre isso... Fica mais estranho, se possível; a mãe é Molly Hooper."

"O quê? Oh, certo, certo! Ele foi o doador então," Sarah disse tentando remendar as informações em um cenário que fazia sentido. "Eu sabia que ela estava procurando por inseminação artificial. Isso é... inesperadamente legal da parte dele."

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele não é o doador, exatamente. E eu não tenho do "legal". Aparentemente, eles estão, ah, se vendo, eu acho que, desde que fomos para a África. Ele até mudou-a para o andar de baixo do 221B."

Sarah piscou. Ela não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso. Ela sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia pensar em nada, absolutamente nada.

"É um menino, a propósito", disse John expirando lentamente, "chamado Edmund.".

"E você fez o parto? Como?"

John encolheu os ombros. "Mike quem fez por cesárea. Eu 'observei', o que significa que Mike me fez fechar, o safado".

"Mãe e bebê estão também?"

John assentiu. "Apgar 10 de 10, peso 4,6 kg, 55 cm de comprimento, muito alto, assim como seu pai." Ele sorriu. "Sim, ainda soa louco."

"Meu Deus, isso é praticamente dois meses de idade", disse Sarah. "E Molly é magrinha. Essa pobre mulher. Espero que você garantiu que ela tivesse boas drogas".

"Ela tinha. Connie Hartley... Você a conhece, certo? Ela fez a epidural. Eu acho que ela conhece Molly pelo hospital e Sherlock pela reputação e garantiu que todo mundo estivesse bem fortificado, farmaceuticamente falando. No topo de tudo, o bebê já estava coroando por isso tinha que ser rápido. Foi meio que um pesadelo ".

"Mesmo?"

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Não a cirurgia em si. Foi bastante rotineiro, mas Sherlock estava lá gritando direções até que Molly lembrou-o que havia quatro pessoas naquela sala que tinha terminado a faculdade de medicina e Sherlock não era um deles. Na verdade, ela o calou, o que foi algo incrível. Eu nunca tinha imaginado isso em um milhão de anos. E ainda não tenho certeza se eu acredito." Ele riu. "Se alguém tivesse tentado me convencer que Sherlock teria um filho antes de mim..." ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "Não, nunca."

"Então", Sarah disse: "Alguma ideia no que ela estava pensando?"

John bufou. "Nenhuma."

**SM**

Sherlock estava em pé do lado fora da porta do quarto particular de Molly. Ele estava perfeitamente consciente que Mycroft estava lá dentro, esperando por ele. Com flores, é claro.

Ele se preparou e entrou pela porta.

"Olá, irmãozinho", Mycroft disse calmamente.

"Mycroft", reconheceu.

Sherlock passou os olhos pelo quarto, vendo uma variedade de flores, balões e presentes, perguntando-se vagamente quem os tinham enviado. O bebê de Molly estava em uma pequena caixa de plástico transparente, que ele supostamente era para ser uma espécie de berço. Molly dormia como uma pedra, exausta e drogada até os ossos. Na cama do hospital, ela parecia pequena e fraca, que nem papel gasto.

"Você conseguiu, agora o que você vai fazer com isso?" Perguntou Mycroft.

"Com o quê?" Perguntou Sherlock.

"Paternidade, é claro." Mycroft sorriu seu sorriso de boca fechada. "Parabéns, a propósito. O que é, eu tenho certeza que você percebeu agora, por isso que estou aqui."

"Hum?" Sherlock respondeu distraidamente.

"Você está pronto para reconsiderar a minha oferta?" Perguntou Mycroft. "Você tem responsabilidades reais agora, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que suas habilidades são desperdiçadas com problemas mesquinhos. Você está satisfeito de brincar de detetive?"

"Brincar? Eu não estou...".

Sherlock teria explicado, em detalhes, os méritos da sua vocação, ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho, se a porta não tivesse aberto tão baixinho que foi quase, mas não completamente, em silêncio. Lá estava uma pessoa que Sherlock não havia visto em cerca de 20 anos, e que tinha, na verdade, nunca planejado voltar a ver. A pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

O Velho.

"Parece que você precisa de um cigarro, filho", foram as primeiras palavras que seu pai disse a ele em 19 anos.

E lá estavam eles, totalmente previsíveis, um maço de Gauloises Bleu, estendido para ele. Ele estava prestes a zombar e humilhar quando o Velho puxou-os de volta com um sorriso.

"Ah, mas você parou, não foi?" O Velho mudou seu polegar imperceptivelmente para estender um adesivo de nicotina escondido atrás do maço de cigarros. "Talvez você prefira um desses no lugar. Você esqueceu os seus esta manhã, quando você estava correndo trazendo meu neto para nascer."

"Não, obrigado", disse Sherlock, apesar do fato de que um adesivo teria nivelado seu humor consideravelmente. Ele supunha que era parte do preço da reprodução: todos os indesejáveis saindo da toca. Ele esperava que Molly o agradecesse por estar sofrendo por causa dela.

O Velho deu de ombros. "Fique à vontade".

Mycroft interrompeu: "Pai, o que está fazendo aqui?"

O Velho olhou presunçoso. "Meu primeiro e provavelmente único neto nasce, e você pergunta por que eu vim."

"E como foi que você descobriu sobre esse... evento abençoado", perguntou Mycroft, inspecionando as unhas. "Quem lhe disse?"

"Você não espera que eu responda, então por que pergunta?" O Velho respondeu, mantendo a voz baixa. Ele caminhou até a cama e inspecionou a forma adormecida de Molly, o que Sherlock não gostou particularmente. Na verdade, ele descobriu ali mesmo e Sherlock teria sido positivamente tonto achando que o Velho nunca tivesse colocado os olhos nem em Molly nem no filho dela.

Sherlock olhou para Mycroft, mas ele poderia dizer em poucas palavras que Mycroft não estava esperando a aparição do pai mais do que Sherlock tinha. Mycroft tinha que viver outro dia.

Ele estava feliz por Molly estar drogada. Se ela tivesse sido acordada, ela teria reagido ao Velho da mesma maneira que cada criatura no planeta reagiam: as mulheres queriam o Velho, os homens queriam ser ele, cães queria rolar e mostrar suas barrigas no momento em que ele entrasse no quarto. Com Molly sendo dolorosamente, infantilmente, predisposta aos homens, O Velho não teria mesmo que fazer um esforço. Mesmo considerando o que isso fez na pele de Sherlock.

Ele sempre deixou Sherlock sentindo de baixa classe, como se ele estivesse tentando demais, como se ele estivesse sempre falando muito alto, mesmo quando ele conscientemente sussurrava tão baixinho que ninguém na sala precisava se esforçar para ouvi-lo. Sherlock era um amador. Um menino gauche. Uma vergonha.

Ele era uma criança desajeitada estranha, e feia.

Seu queixo era fraco.

Seu rosto, inteiramente estreito demais.

Seus olhos, muito redondos.

Seus ombros eram magros.

Ele tinha um rosto que apenas uma mãe furão poderia amar.

Não admira que as pessoas odiavam Sherlock à primeira vista.

Todo mundo amava o Velho, no entanto. Mesmo quando ele estava os traindo, Deus, mesmo quando sabia que ele estava os traindo. E o Velho sempre estava traindo alguém: era a sua "coisa", o que ele fazia. Sherlock podia ser capaz de fingir, interpretar o vizinho trapalhão ou o colega de escola de luto por quinze minutos, mas o Velho poderia fazê-lo por meses a fio, até mesmo anos. E tudo o que ele fez foi atuar. Ele não tem um osso honesto em seu corpo. Era possível que ele não tinha âmago nenhum, seja qual for o momento que pedisse, ele se tornava.

E todo mundo o amava por isso.

Todos, menos Sherlock.

Bem, todos, menos Sherlock e Mamãe.

E, possivelmente, Mycroft. Sherlock não estava totalmente convencido que o ódio de seu irmão era tão puro como deveria ser, apesar de tudo.

"Por que você disse que estava aqui, de novo?" Perguntou Sherlock. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, porque de repente ele não tinha idéia do que fazer com elas.

"Eu não disse," O Velho disse brilhantemente. "Então esta é a garota do restaurante, não é?"

"Esta é, de fato, a Dra. Mary Magdalen Hooper," Sherlock disse, desejando que o seu sangue não inflamasse. "Ela é uma notável patologista publicada de um dos principais hospitais do país."

O Velho sorriu com indulgência. "Eu não estou a recriminando, filho. Estamos ganhando muito com uma infusão de sangue fresco. Vigor híbrido, e tudo", ele disse, e Sherlock ficou chocada ao vê-lo sempre de forma tão leve tocar na pequena cruz de ouro que Molly usava na garganta. "Falando em vigor, eu estou disposto a apostar que esta é uma gata selvagem por trás de portas fechadas."

Oh, lá estava ele, o olhar. Foi com a estrela de filme de boa aparência, o carisma e a porra do Gauloises Bleu. Mamãe estava apenas há alguns anos fora da escola de freiras quando o Velho se casou com ela. Sherlock se sentiu violentamente doente com a insinuação, mas manteve seu rosto inexpressivo.

Sherlock não queria, mas abriu a boca. "Ela não é a Mamãe."

O Velho riu. "Bom Deus, é claro que ela não é. Você é muito mais esperto do que eu era, meu filho. Com antecedentes como o dela, uma garota tão simples quanto ela, ela tem mais gratidão em seu dedo mindinho do que a sua mãe tem em seu corpo inteiro. Ela deve ser muito, muito ardente para agradar."

Sherlock não sabia que era possível querer mais matar o pai a cada segundo que passa. Ele olhou para Mycroft, desesperadamente querendo que ele fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas Mycroft estava sentado com os olhos fechados, segurando os braços da cadeira, fingindo estar em outro lugar, planejando um nada agradável coup d'etat, talvez.

O peito de Sherlock gelou enquanto o Velho fez o caminho até a caixa de plástico de bebê e pegou filho recém-nascido de Molly. "Oh, ele é um belo rapaz, não é?"

Sherlock contou a partir de cem até voltar para o um em Numic, desejando que seu pai colocasse a criança de volta no berço. E, em seguida, desaparecesse para sempre.

"Então, quando devemos lhe esperar?" O Velho perguntou, inspecionando a criança dormindo. "Você não precisa de muito treinamento, por si só, mas deve haver um breve período de adaptação."

"Não seja ridículo, Pai", Mycroft disse, de repente voltando para a terra dos vivos. "Ele não vai trabalhar com você. Sherlock se juntará a mim."

"Seja realista, Mycroft," O Velho disse, agora manipulando a criança de uma maneira que fez Sherlock querer levar a criança para longe e correr. "Seu irmão ficaria entediado às lágrimas trabalhando para você, com seus esquemas, dia após dia, trancado em um bunker subterrâneo, nunca vendo a luz do dia. Seja lá o que ele gosta de pensar, não há muito do Velho nele. Ele precisa do tempero da aventura para ser realmente feliz. "

Desde quando a felicidade de Sherlock algum dia passou pela cabeça do velho? Se o fizesse, ele ia colocar o maldito bebê sangrento no berço.

"Eu não estou interessado em qualquer oferta. Estou perfeitamente..." Sherlock ia explicar em detalhes, apesar de não olhar para seu pai ou - o filho de Molly - que ele não precisava nem de seu irmão nem de seu pai respirando no seu pescoço em troca de uma remuneração, mas o Velho nunca tinha gostado de permiti-lo ter o luxo de terminar uma frase por conta própria.

"Oh, pare com isso, rapaz. Mantive um olho em suas façanhas. O caso do Cairo foi bastante impressionante, sim, e aquela pequena aventura no Texas, interessante também. Primeiro trabalho remunerado, digo. Não exatamente como eu teria feito as coisas, mas bom trabalho, todavia. Mas, meu filho, você nasceu para o Box 850 e," aqui, ele suspirou, "não é como se você fosse bom para outra coisa".

Sherlock respirou fundo. "Eu sou um detetive consult..." ele começou.

"Sherlock, por favor", Mycroft interrompeu: "Isso nem é mesmo um 'trabalho' real. Você o inventou!"

"É hora de parar de brincar com poucos cobres, filho," o Velho disse, como se Sherlock tivesse seis anos de idade.

"Você não esgotou sua _nostalgie de la boue_ ainda?" Perguntou Mycroft.

Já era o suficiente. Demais, na verdade. "Pensando bem, eu mudei de idéia." Sherlock caminhou até o Velho, pescou o Gauloises Bleu do bolso do peito da camisa, ficando com o maço inteiro, bem como o isqueiro de prata que ele carregava desde que Sherlock conseguia se lembrar. Não era como se o Velho pudesse fazer algo para detê-lo com as mãos cheias com o bebê de Molly Hooper, afinal de contas.

Sherlock saiu do quarto. Então, de Barts. Em seguida, fez todo o caminho de volta à Baker Street fumando os cigarros vis do Velho.

**SM**

Molly acordou com seu bebê, Eddie, em uma sala cheia de flores e presentes, e Sherlock em lugar nenhum.

Oh, o bebê era lindo e perfeito, e ela desejou que Sherlock estivesse lá para vê-lo.

Ela o mandou uma mensagem para que ele soubesse quando ela estava sendo liberada do hospital. Não houve resposta.

Molly Hooper estava inconsolável e aliviada, ambos ao mesmo tempo.

**SM**

John Watson tinha se decepcionado com Sherlock Holmes antes, muitas vezes. Assim, ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso quando Sherlock não podia ser encontrado logo após o parto. E ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso ao encontrar Sherlock em casa, em seu apartamento, em seu roupão, descansando no sofá, quando John ajudava Molly e seu novo bebê chegar em casa do hospital.

Era um clássico de Sherlock Holmes, na verdade, pegar o caminho mais fácil, pelo menos na medida até onde lidar com pessoas era do interesse dele.

Era um clássico de John Watson, realmente, não deixá-lo fugir disso. E se Sherlock Holmes não gostasse, ele ia muito bem ter que engolir.

"Onde você esteve?" John perguntou, tentando manter a voz baixa.

"Aqui," Sherlock disse, acenando com as mãos, "obviamente."

John não queria começar gritando; não deixaria espaço para ele crescer. "E você acha que isso é bom o suficiente, não é?"

"Por que?"

John respirou fundo. "Molly acabou de fazer uma cirurgia abdominal. Ela precisa de ajuda. Vai demorar pelo menos uma semana antes que ela possa cuidar de tudo por conta própria."

John decidiu que Sherlock tinha um forte desejo de morte, porque ele deu de ombros e disse: "E daí?"

"E daí, Sherlock, que esta é a sua responsabilidade."

Sherlock alcançou uma revista. "Não é", disse ele. "Não é mesmo."

John arrancou a revista da mão dele e a jogou no chão. "Molly está disposta a deixá-lo fazer o que quiser, é claro, mas eu não estou. Isto é o seu." Ele apontou para o bebê no canguru na sua mão. "Lide com isso."

"Esse não era o acordo, John," Sherlock disse, balançando a cabeça. "Foi-me dito, me foi dito repetidamente, em termos inequívocos, de fato, que as minhas funções, os meus direitos e responsabilidades, terminaram na concepção. Isso", ele apontou para o bebê, "não é problema meu."

John piscou para ele. Que diabos Sherlock estava falando? "Não é o seu problema? Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você estava lá no centro cirúrgico, gritando ordens, pronto para passar por cima de Mike e abrir Molly você mesmo porque este não é o seu problema? Porque você não se importa? Sério?".

Sherlock fechou os olhos. "A paternidade dificilmente é a minha área de especialização."

"Não é a maldita área de especialização de ninguém, Sherlock! Você apenas tem que fazer o que todo mundo faz."

"Qual é?"

"Lide com isso". Com isso, John puxou suavemente o bebê do canguru e o colocou no peito de Sherlock.

"O que? John, o que você está...?"

"Não se esqueça de apoiar a cabeça dele", John disse, agarrando a mão de Sherlock e apoiando-o nas costas do bebê. "Molly vai estar fora por algumas horas, e ao contrário de você, um bebê precisa comer todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia, na verdade. Você saberá que ele está com fome, porque ele vai chorar. Molly está amamentando, então você vai precisar levá-lo para baixo para isso. Ela não será capaz de pegá-lo ou carregá-lo por pelo menos uma semana. Boa sorte."

John estava prestes a fazer a sua saída quando Sherlock disse: "Uma pergunta".

"Sim?" John disse por cima do ombro.

"O nome dele?" Perguntou Sherlock.

Isso foi um choque. Jesus Cristo, Sherlock Holmes não sabia o nome do próprio filho. "Edmund", John disse, tentando e não conseguindo manter o desgosto em sua voz. "Edmund Vernet Hooper."

"Vernet?" Perguntou Sherlock. "Sério?"

"Esse é o nome de solteira da sua mãe, não é, e seu nome do meio? Ela nomeou-o por você, Sherlock", disse John. "Veja se você merece a honra, sim?"

**SM**

Sherlock ficou deitado ali com o pequeno embrulho quente em seu peito. Ele olhou para aquilo, e, milagrosamente, aquilo olhou para trás. Seus olhos eram escuros como Molly, mas por outro lado, era como olhar para uma forma fetal de si mesmo. Sua mãozinha estava pressionada contra o peito de Sherlock, e era estranho, Sherlock percebeu, tão estranho, ver uma mão e saber, saber absolutamente, a forma do que virá a se transformar, a cada digital minúscula tendo sido programada por seu próprio DNA para terminar apenas como uma ponta do dedo.

Com cuidado, com muito cuidado, ele levantou o bebê e dobrou as próprias pernas ao seu redor, então ele estava sentado, segurando o bebê em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça, como John tinha ordenado. Com a mão livre, ele tirou uma meinha. Não era curioso? Era igual ao seu.

O bebê pressionou seu corpo contra o peito de Sherlock, como se estivesse tentando se enterrando nele. Aconchegando, como Molly. Ele segurou-o perto e se acomodou no sofá. Aquilo estava estudando ele.

Não aquilo. Ele. Ele estava o estudando. Seu filho estava o estudando.

Sim, era isso. Seu filho estava o estudando.

Ele podia ver a inteligência por trás dos olhos. Dentro da pequena e frágil caixa craniana, um intelecto em desenvolvimento estava tomando sentido do mundo em seu nível mais básico, sem uma única ideia preconcebida, sem uma única ideia falsa.

E ele era dele. Edmund... Edmund lhe pertencia.

"E a Molly", disse ele em voz alta. "Não podemos deixar sua Mamãe de fora, podemos?"

Edmund voltou-se para o som de sua voz. Sherlock quase se esqueceu de respirar.

Oh, Molly Hooper criou um Homo sapiens sapiens inteligente, muito inteligente. E ele iria garantir de que ficasse assim.

"Olá, Edmund," Sherlock disse, traçando a forma das suturas do crânio dele com um dedo. "Olá".

**SM**

Molly acordou em agonia. Ela tentou se sentar e a incisão queimou e, oh Deus, seus seios estavam como enormes pedras quentes amarradas ao peito. Ooowwwww!

Reuniu tudo que tinha para sair da cama. Doía e ela se sentiu fraca, e oh Deus, ela precisava chegar ao quarto do bebê e levá-lo ao seu berço. Ela esperava que ela pudesse conseguir.

Cada passo que dava era uma agonia, e ela sentiu como se estivesse prestes a chorar se ela não fizesse algo sobre a pressão em seu peito.

Eddie não estava em seu berço. Ele não estava em qualquer lugar do apartamento, e por agora, ele tinha que estar com fome.

Oh Deus, não. John tinha levado ele lá pra cima.

Ela não sabia se a idéia de enfrentar Sherlock ou as escadas era mais horripilante.

Ela puxou três respirações profundas e, lentamente, muito, muito lentamente, começou a subir, amaldiçoando John por todo o caminho. Algumas pessoas precisavam aprender se preocupar com suas próprias vidas. Algumas pessoas precisavam aprender quando deixar as coisas ruins pra lá. Algumas pessoas que deveriam permanecer anônimas. John Watson. E algumas pessoas deveriam parar de ser tão agradáveis. Molly Hooper. Algumas pessoas deveriam parar de ser tão nojentas. Maldito Sherlock Holmes. Algumas pessoas deveriam deixar Molly sozinha com o bebê, como ela queria, em primeiro lugar.

Ela teve que parar e descansar a meio caminho até que a queimação na sua barriga parasse, e ela pode forçar-se, verdadeiramente obrigar-se, a subir mais um degrau.

Em um passo a passo doloroso, ela fez seu caminho para o apartamento de Sherlock, odiando ele e odiando John Watson mais a cada passo.

O. O odiando. Maravilhoso. Agora ele estava em sua cabeça, corrigindo a maldita gramática.

Oh, Jesus, a dor. Tudo o que ela queria era o seu bebê em seu apartamento, sem algum gênio arrogante para rejeitá-la. Ela se recusou a chorar, mas oh, como doeu, como cada maldita coisinha doía.

Cheia de angústia e raiva, ela abriu a porta, apenas para descobrir Sherlock dormindo no sofá, com Edmund em seu peito.

E ele estava sorrindo. Sherlock estava sorrindo. Parecia um maldito anjo. Ela nunca tinha o odiado mais.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Desculpe-me", disse ela em voz alta, "eu posso ter o meu bebê, por favor?"

Sherlock abriu um olho, bocejou, esticou um braço, ainda sorrindo. "Você parece terrível", disse ele. "E você não deveria estar de pé."

"O bebê, por favor?" disse ela. Sentia-se febril e com tontura, e honestamente, ela não sabia porque ela ainda estava de pé.

Sherlock franziu a testa. "Seus seios, Molly, eles estão..." Ele fez o que normalmente seria um gesto rude.

"Enormes?" Molly disse.

"Eu ia dizer 'bizarro'. Você está bem? " Ele puxou as pernas para cima, abrindo uma vaga para ela. "Sente-se antes que caia."

Ela não queria se sentar. Ela queria pegar o bebê e ir embora. O fato de que ela não poderia imaginar como ela estava iria descer as escadas segurando Eddie e sua incisão ao mesmo tempo. "Meu leite veio enquanto eu estava dormindo, eu acho", disse ela.

"Não é automático?" ele perguntou, curioso. "Ele não vem, assim que o bebê nasce? Molly, sente-se."

Sentindo-se como uma traidora, como uma estúpida, estúpida traidora, Molly sentou. "Não", ela disse, cruzando os braços para cobrir os seios, que doíam, oh Deus, como doía. "Eu preciso alimentá-lo... Preciso alimentá-lo." Ela não ia chorar, ela absolutamente não ia chorar.

Em um piscar de olhos, parecia que foi em um piscar de olhos, Sherlock estava lá, o bebê ainda dormindo na dobra do seu braço, ajudando-a de novo, e aquilo doía muito. "Venha", disse ele.

"Só me leve para o meu apartamento. Por favor."

"Minha cama é mais perto", disse ele, "e se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou estar aqui." Cuidadosamente, cautelosamente, ele deitou-a em sua cama desarrumada. "Molly, você deveria ter me chamado ou me mandado uma mensagem. Eu teria o levado até você."

Oh Deus, ela pensou. Por que não pensou nisso? Porque ela estava muito ocupada dolorida e ferida e com raiva e caindo aos pedaços como uma idiota, é por isso. Pobre Edmund, para ter uma mãe tão estúpida, tão inútil, e nem mesmo com três dias de idade. Ele estava condenado.

"Edmund," Sherlock disse gentilmente, acariciando o lado do rosto do bebê. "Edmund", repetiu ele. O bebê abriu os olhos e imediatamente começou a se contorcer contra a mão de Sherlock, o que Sherlock claramente achou delicioso. "Mamãe tem algo para você. Seja gentil com ela, ela teve uma semana muito difícil."

E então, tão cuidadosamente quanto possível, colocou o bebê ao lado dela, tentou levantar sua camisa...

"Pare!" disse ela. "O que você está fazendo? Eu posso fazer isso."

"Tem certeza? Porque parece-me que você ...", ele disse.

"Eu posso soltar meu sutiã, obrigada." Ainda bem que fechava na frente ou ela teria sido uma mentirosa. Missão cumprida, ela empurrou o mamilo na boca do bebê. Ele fechou com força. Era ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma tortura. Leite começou a fluir livremente a partir do outro lado também.

Ainda assim, com cada chupada barulhenta, seu peito esquerdo ficou melhor. Ela podia literalmente ouvir cada gole. O problema era como seu seio esquerdo sentiu melhor e melhor, ela notou que o direito estava quente e duro e desconfortável, apesar de estar vazando. Em menos de um minuto, sua camisa estava encharcada.

Sherlock tinha desaparecido. Óbvio. Quando ela queria que ele fizesse... fizesse...bem, alguma coisa, ele desapareceu. Maldito inútil...

"Aqui", disse ele. Ele entregou-lhe uma toalha e uma flanela úmida. "Eu trouxe uma camiseta limpa, também. Talvez, se você colocar a toalha aqui...".

Ela tinha o julgado mal. Ela retirou o que disse; Sherlock Holmes era um príncipe. Ele fez tudo o que podia para conter o fluxo de leite que parecia estar saindo de todos os lugares.

Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Eddie até que ficaram em pé. Que garoto! Ela acariciou sua bochecha. Tão suave. Ele piscou para ela, apertou os olhos, forçou seus olhos abertos novamente. Oh, ela sabia o que ele sentia. Ele piscou duas vezes mais, sugou ainda mais forte. Oh, Eddie. Se não exigisse mover os músculos abdominais, ela se curvaria para beijá-lo. Ao invés disso, ela beijou-lhe os dedos e tocou a testa. Eddie abriu os olhos e lembrou-se que ele deveria estar comendo.

Durou apenas alguns minutos, e em seguida, Eddie estava dormindo e babando. Em uma nota positiva, ela se sentia quase confortável em um lado, em uma nota negativa, ela ainda tinha o outro seio.

Sherlock sentou-se na beirada da cama, mexendo em seu telefone.

"Você quer que eu o leve para o..."

"Não!" Molly fez uma careta, e puxou o bebê mais perto.

Sherlock fez uma careta de volta. "Tudo bem", disse ele, indignado. "Você quer que eu traga o... aquela coisa com alças? O cesto?" ele perguntou, claramente frustrado por sua falta de vocabulário.

"O bebê conforto? Daqui a pouco. Ele está dormindo tão bem que eu não quero movê-lo." Ela cometeu o erro de se mexer, de alguma forma ampliando a dor em seu peito direito, pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

"Você está bem?"

"Não", ela respondeu honestamente. "Eu não estou. Eu realmente não estou."

"Certo", ele disse, ainda olhando para o seu telefone. "Eu vou tentar uma coisa",

Ele colocou seu telefone no colchão, inclinou-se e...

"Owww," Molly guinchou quando Sherlock tentou apertar o peito transbordante em outra toalha. "Eu não sou uma vaca, Sherlock", disse ela entre os dentes cerrados.

Eddie fez uma careta em seu sono que parecia exatamente como um descontente Sherlock.

"Só estou tentando ajudar", disse ele, pegando o telefone novamente. Seja o que estava na tela, o fez apertar os olhos. "Há uma recomendação alternativa."

"Oh?"

Sherlock não entrou em detalhes. Em vez disso, ele olhou ao redor do quarto, quase como se estivesse tendo absolutamente certeza de que não havia mais ninguém, a não ser eles três.

"Sherlock?"

Ele olhou diretamente para ela por um momento e então ele olhou para o lado, traçando a curva de seu peito quente com um dedo. Ele mal a tocou e doeu. Molly estremeceu. Sherlock mordeu o canto da boca do jeito que ele fazia quando ele se sentia desconfortável.

Na boca do estômago, Molly sabia o que Sherlock estava planejando. Do ponto de vista prático, era o certo, ele estava certo, e era óbvio. Mas parecia tão... Deus, tão errado, tão sujo. Com certeza, realmente sujo.

Mas ela estava com tanta dor que não conseguiu encontrar a energia para se importar.

Ele deixou cair as toalhas úmidas no chão. Ela esperava que ele se esticasse na cama ao lado dela, mas não. Em vez disso, ele se inclinou desajeitadamente em cima dela, encontrando seus olhos por um momento quando ele tomou o mamilo em sua boca.

Os olhos dele se fecharam quase que imediatamente.

A dor estava pior, tão terrível, que ela teve que morder o lábio para não gritar. Mas em seguida, aliviou um pouco, depois mais, em seguida, houve um alívio, mas era terrível demais, e ela instintivamente agarrou a camisa dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram novamente quando ele chupou e engoliu. Ele acariciou a bochecha dela com as costas de um único dedo.

Sem pensar, Molly moveu a mão das costas dele para seu cabelo. Era tão bom ter a pressão e o calor e o desconforto sendo lavados como uma maré. Ela segurou Edmund com um braço e Sherlock com o outro.

Os olhos de Sherlock se moveram para os dela novamente apenas por um momento. Ele olhou para longe, depois de volta para ela, depois longe, antes de finalmente se decidir por ela. Havia uma pergunta ali.

"Obrigada", ela sussurrou tão baixinho que ela mal podia ouvir a si mesma.

Os olhos de Sherlock se fecharam, e ele acenou com a cabeça contra ela. Ela podia sentir a tensão sair de dentro dele. Ele tocou o rosto dela novamente.

Finalmente, o seio ficou quase normal novamente, ou tão normal, ela considerou, como seria por vários meses a frente. Ele poderia ter parado a qualquer momento depois disso, deveria parar, mas parecia uma coisa tão difícil de dizer. Molly estava muito cansada para resolver o que a coisa certa era, então adormeceu com os dedos em seus cabelos, um Holmes em cada lado dela.

*SM*

Molly não estava atendendo ao telefone. Nem Sherlock. Molly estava fortemente medicada e ainda podia estar dormindo. Mas Sherlock? Não atender o telefone? Por que eles voltaram a isso?

John tinha que saber se ele tinha feito algo incrivelmente imprudente em deixar o bebê com Sherlock. Não que Sherlock intencionalmente prejudicaria o bebé, qualquer bebê. Mas e se ele fizesse algo estúpido? Sherlock poderia ser muito estúpido.

John fez o caminho em um bom tempo até que abriu a porta de Sherlock com outra chave que ele "esqueceu" de devolver a Sra. Hudson quando ele saiu de casa. Normalmente, ele iria gritar, mas havia uma criança em cena agora, e gritaria de qualquer espécie estava fora de questão. Ou melhor, Eddie já provavelmente gritava o suficiente sem ter John para contribuir.

Ele havia deixou Sherlock e Eddie na sala de estar, mas estava vazia. Talvez...

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Sherlock com muito cuidado e deu um suspiro de alívio. Ali na cama de Sherlock. Molly no meio, o bebê de um lado, Sherlock do outro, Sherlock com o braço em volta da cintura dela. Parecia que alguém tinha posado os três para uma foto.

Ele nunca acreditaria se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de que ele viu.

**SM**

Tudo ainda doía quando Molly acordou, mas em um menor grau. Foi menos "me-dê-um-tiro-agora" e mais "doce-Jesus-o-que-eu-fiz-para-merecer-isto? " Por outras palavras, suportável.

Ela teria felizmente dormido por seis meses, se não fosse pela música inundando a sala. Ela sentou-se e quase chorou. Ela olhou para Eddie, dormindo na cama, a boca num botão de rosa vermelha aberta. Suas pálpebras se mexiam, e ele fazia um barulhinho de porquinho em seu sono e era de tirar o fôlego. Incrível.

Ela lutou para sair da cama. Ela poderia só pegar Eddie e voltar para o seu próprio plano, mas a viagem de descida pelas escadas soou tão atraente quanto rapel no Everest no momento. Ela tinha que pedir a Sherlock para ficar quieto antes que ele acordasse o bebê. Não, ela tinha que lhe dizer.

Ela mancou seu caminho em todo o apartamento até a sala de estar de Sherlock. E lá estava ele, na cadeira em frente ao fogo, violino na mão.

Era Sherlock tocando, e não o tipo de coisa que ele tocava quando estava trabalhando. Esta não foi sem sentido ou irritada ou dolorosa. Isso não rasgava seu coração para fora do peito com tristeza, ou rasgava seus tímpanos. Era animada e ainda, de alguma forma melancólica. E linda, tão linda.

Ela observou, fascinada. Ela tinha o visto abusar do instrumento algumas vezes, e mesmo que ela soubesse do que ele era capaz, ela na verdade nunca o viu tocar antes. Era fascinante ver a forma como os dedos da mão esquerda dele corriam ao longo das cordas, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele parecia um pouco tímido, o sorriso mais ínfimo no canto de sua boca.

Então, de repente, o ritmo abrandou, e por um momento a melodia estendeu como caramelo derretido, lenta e lânguida, antes de acelerar mais rápido do que antes, mais agudo e mais rápido, mais rápido.

Seus movimentos foram se tornando maiores, a mão esquerda em movimento incrivelmente rápido, enquanto seu o braço se movia num arco enorme e arrebatador. Ela não tinha certeza se era o fogo na lareira, ou a forma como ele estava se esforçando, mas havia pequenas gotas de suor na testa. Ela percebeu então, ela era sua audiência. Ele estava tocando para ela.

Lembrou-se de que ele tinha dito sobre público.

Ela não podia evitar, grande, gordas e estúpidas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Molly enxugou o rosto com a bainha de sua camisa. Hormônios, ela decidiu. Tinham que ser hormônios. O que era pior.

Sherlock parou e suspirou, parecendo desconfortável. "Gratificante é levar a audiência às lágrimas, aplausos funciona tão bem quanto."

"Cale a boca", disse ela com carinho, fungando.

"Seu desejo é uma... forte sugestão ", disse ele. E com isso, o homem tolo, na verdade, fez uma reverência.

Molly não pode evitar, ela riu, e aplaudiu.

E então, claro, o bebê acordou.

**SM**

Sarah e John ficaram na porta do 221B com o presente para o bebê de Molly e Sherlock em seus pés. John tinha ficado um pouco inquieto sobre aceitar o convite de Sherlock, mas ele geralmente ficava assim quando se tratava de Sarah e Sherlock juntos. John colocou uma expressão feliz no rosto e tentou não demonstrar isso, porém, e Sarah apreciou muito. Ela e Molly eram amigas da maneira que colegas de trabalho muitas vezes são, e conhecia muitas pessoas assim profissionalmente. Ela e Sherlock, bem, eles eram amigáveis em um determinado estilo Sherlock do significado da palavra. E ela queria ver este bebê misterioso.

Ela sentiu um pouco intrometida, um pouco como uma bisbilhoteira, mas ela se sentia estranha deixando John trazer um presente sozinho. Assim ela estava indo satisfazer sua curiosidade e dar uma boa olhada no bebê de Molly e Sherlock.

Eles haviam tocado a campainha duas vezes quando Sherlock abriu a porta do apartamento de Molly.

"Aqui em baixo!" ele chamou. Sherlock estava de pijama as 7 da noite, com o bebê em seus braços.

"Oh, parabéns, Sherlock", disse ela, surpreendendo a si mesma. "Oh meu Deus, ele não é uma doçura? E quanto cabelo! Oh John, olhe para ele." Ela olhou para Sherlock, tentando ter uma idéia de se ele iria ou não deixá-la segurar o bebê, mas o olhar em seu rosto dizia tudo: chance nenhuma.

"Obrigado", disse ele, com a expressão mais estranha que ela já tinha visto, que ela não poderia fixar um nome, ou mesmo um estado emocional.

Uma vez que eles estavam devidamente dentro do apartamento, Sarah olhou em volta. Era lindo e moderno, um pouco desarrumado e um pouco confuso, mas nem de longe a confusão que o apartamento de Sherlock geralmente tinha quando John ainda vivia lá, mesmo com o amor pela ordem e da propensão para a arrumação de John. Então, apesar de tudo, era o que ela esperaria de novos pais.

Novos pais. Mesmo pensando o quanto era estranho. 'Sherlock' e 'pai' não pareciam pertencer a uma frase juntas.

Molly enfiou a cabeça pela porta, olhando vagamente alarmada. Ela também estava de pijama e roupão. "Oh," ela disse suavemente. "Olá?"

"Oh, a propósito Molly, John e Sarah vão aparecer por volta de...oh, agora," Sherlock disse, esfregando as costas do bebê.

"Oh, sim, bem, estou vendo. Hum, oi. Bem-vindos", disse ela. "Obrigado por me dizer, Sherlock, para que eu pudesse ter certeza de que eu estava, hum, apresentável. Ou mesmo vestida."

"Se eu tivesse pedido, você teria dito que não," Sherlock explicou, "e se eu lhe dissesse, você teria entrado em pânico. Desta forma, você não fez nenhum dos dois."

"Sim, mais uma vez, muito obrigada."

"Por que você acha que eu pedi tanto peixe? Você e eu não podíamos comer muito peixe." Sarah entendeu que essa era uma lógica de Sherlock.

"Eu vou colocar mais batata-fritas, então, posso?"

Vendo a aflição de Molly, John olhou furioso para Sherlock. "Sinto muito, Molly, não queremos ser nenhum problema. Podemos voltar outra hora. Ou eu poderia estrangular esse idiota e sumir com o corpo. Sua escolha."

Sherlock olhou para trás, mas não disse nada.

"Tentador", disse Molly. "Não, honestamente, não é problema. É que, você sabe, é uma surpresa. Gostaria de não parecer tão bagunçada. Muito glamorosa a nova maternidade."

"Modéstia dificilmente parece valer com alguém que tenha visto seus órgãos internos," Sherlock disse, como se ele estivesse sido colocado contra a parede.

"É verdade", John disse, "mas eu prometo que eu só olhei o que era medicamente necessário. E para registro, seus pâncreas é adorável. Você não pode fingir isso."

Sarah estava feliz em ver Molly rir e corar. Sherlock fez uma careta. Ciúme? Oh, que preciosidade!

John riu, e Sherlock fez uma careta mais expressiva.

"Posso ajudar?" Sarah ofereceu.

"Não precisa, eu estou bem, obrigada." Molly deu um sorriso que sugeriu que ela realmente não queria ajuda. "Talvez alguém gostaria de segurar o bebê, Sherlock".

"Talvez eles gostassem," Sherlock respondeu. "É uma pena."

Molly revirou os olhos. "Por que você não vem a cozinha e me fazer companhia?" ela sugeriu para Sarah. "Chá, alguém?"

"Claro", disse Sarah. "Chá seria ótimo. Deixe-me ajudar. John? Sherlock? Chá?"

"Estou trabalhando em um plano de sumir com um corpo agora, obrigado de qualquer maneira", disse John.

Sherlock claramente não estava se divertindo. "Não, obrigado", respondeu ele.

"Mais para nós", disse Molly, e liderou o caminho.

Sarah encontrou e encheu a chaleira, desculpando-se enquanto o fazia. "Eu sinto muito, Molly, eu não tinha idéia. Eu não posso acreditar que John confiou em Sherlock de lhe passar a mensagem."

Molly deu de ombros. "Você sabe como eles são. John provavelmente o fez jurar que ia me dizer e Sherlock pensou que ele tinha, ou você sabe, que eu deduzi isso com base no qual as meias que ele usava naquele dia ou algo assim." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho sorte, apesar de tudo. Eddie dorme bem e ele tem dormido a noite toda desde que veio do hospital para casa, então eu estou descansando bastante. E eu tirei um bom cochilo de duas horas esta tarde, então estou bem."

"E Sherlock?" Perguntou Sarah, sentindo-se em negrito.

Molly parou de descascar batatas e franziu a testa. "Ele está aqui o tempo todo", disse ela. "Ele está muito ligado ao Eddie. Ele está tentando ser útil. Ele fica um pouco...".

"No seu pé?" Sarah sugeriu.

Molly sorriu. "Um pouco, sim."

John colocou a cabeça na porta. "Alguma chance de um chá?"

Sarah acenou para a panela perto dela. "Saindo", disse ela.

"Como tem passado, Molly?" John perguntou. Ele puxou uma das cadeiras da cozinha e se sentou. "Sherlock não te deixou louca ainda?"

Sherlock entrou com o bebê em seu peito. Sarah observou uma mancha de baba em seu ombro. "Por que está todo mundo na cozinha?", perguntou ele. "Vocês estão conspirando? Edmund, eu acredito que eles estão conspirando".

"Você sabe a regra," Molly disse, apontando para Sherlock. "Bebês e óleo quente não se misturam. John, você pode pegar seu chá e levar Sherlock e Eddie para a sala, por favor? A comida estará pronta em 15 minutos ou menos. Prometo".

John estava se segurando para não sorrir enquanto seguia Sherlock de volta para a sala de estar.

"Então?" Sarah disse. "Como você está se curando? Com suturas ainda?"

"Anteontem", disse ela, cortando as batatas descascadas nas fatias mais regulares que Sarah já tinha visto sendo produzido por uma mão humana. "Sherlock fez isso por mim. Você deveria ter visto o rosto dele quando puxou. Mas sendo justa, Deus sabe que eu o fiz costurar com frequência o suficiente. E eu não podia conseguiria fazer todo o caminho até o hospital com o bebê e esperar horas por algo que eu poderia fazer sozinha. Seu marido fez um ótimo trabalho, a propósito."

Mesmo que ela sendo uma médica, Sarah teve que se esforçar para evitar estremecer.

"Ele é um bebê adorável, Molly, tão lindo. Ele parece ter um ótimo temperamento."

Molly sorriu. "Ele tem. Dorme a noite toda, como eu disse, e ele quase não chora. Sei que é bom para o desenvolvimento do pulmão, mas quando ele está acordado, ele principalmente come ou fica olhando em volta."

"Nada de chorar, eu suponho."

"Acho que estou com sorte", disse Molly, e baixou uma cesta de peixe no óleo escaldante.

Era estranho. Eles poderiam ser qualquer um. Quem diria Sherlock tinha isso nele?

Ainda havia uma pergunta, a mesma nos lábios de todo mundo que conhecia Sherlock.

"Isso é terrivelmente intrometido da minha parte Molly, e me mande calar a boca se quiser, mas..." Sarah disse, inalando bruscamente, "...como tudo isso aconteceu?"

Molly virou as costas, cutucando os peixes.

"Eu sinto muito." Sarah sentiu muito tolo. "Isso foi rude. Eu não deveria ter perguntado. Isso não é da minha conta."

"Não," Molly disse, ainda na frente da fritadeira. "Tenho certeza que todo mundo está querendo saber. É simples na verdade. Eu queria um bebê e ele se ofereceu para ajudar. Parecia uma idéia ruim no começo, mas..." Molly virou-se para ela, corou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos, "...bem, você já olhou para ele?"

Sarah soltou uma risada. Ela teria que ser cega para não ter percebido que ele era um homem muito atraente. Especialmente quando sua boca estava fechada.

Molly deu de ombros. "Era para ser uma coisa de uma única vez, mas, bem, acabou por ser como abrir o pacote e pensar que você estaria satisfeito em comer uma batata frita. Para mim, de qualquer maneira." Ela levantou o cesto da fritadeira e sacudiu-o. "Honestamente, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que ele está fugindo. A comida está pronta!"

Sarah olhou para o relógio. Quatorze minutos depois que Molly começou a descascar batatas, eles estavam na sala de estar comendo o melhor peixe com fritas que Sarah tinha comido na vida.

"Isso é incrível," disse Sarah, dividida entre a encher a cara e não queimar-se. Ela observou como Sherlock equilibrava o bebê em um braço com um pedaço de peixe no outro, rasgando o peixe ao meio e liberando o vapor antes de tomar uma mordida. Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas ela nunca o tinha visto comer antes, e ela na verdade já esteve em refeições com ele. Ela supôs isto explicava como as bochechas de Sherlock foram preenchidas.

"Obrigada," Molly disse educadamente. "Cresci em um restaurante, então eu fiz isso algumas vezes antes."

Sherlock deu a ela um olhar estranho. Ele não gostou bem sobre algo que ela disse, mas Sarah não pode imaginar o quê.

"Não me admira que Sherlock tenha..." começou a dizer, mas Sarah lhe lançou um olhar de pânico.

"Trouxemos um presente", disse ela, "para o bebê. John, você poderia...?"

"Sim, claro", disse John, e fez uma investida para o pacote que tinha deixado perto da porta.

Sherlock olhou para Sarah e então para John. John empurrou a caixa grande na direção de Molly.

"Oh, obrigada," Molly sorriu. "É gentil de sua parte, muito obrigada."

"Não admira que Sherlock o quê?" Sherlock disse.

"Estou abrindo", disse Molly.

"Eu nunca vi você melhor", Sarah disse diplomaticamente. "Você parece saudável, Sherlock. E que o bebê te faz bem."

Sherlock levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

Aparentemente, percebendo que era hora de medidas drásticas, John largou o prato e estendeu as mãos. "Dê ele aqui."

Sherlock deu a Sarah um breve olhar sujo, mas toda a sua atenção logo estava de volta ao bebê.

"Vamos, me dê ele aqui." John posicionou o bebê em frente a Molly, mas o pequeno Eddie virou a cabeça e olhou para Sarah com o canto do olho, da mesma forma que Sherlock fez. Era estranho.

"Oh, isso é lindo", disse Molly. "Isso é tão doce de vocês. Obrigada a vocês dois."

Sherlock fez uma careta, mas não disse uma palavra. Sarah observou John examinando o bebê.

"Eu pensei que Eddie iria gostar. Ele é um bebê brilhante. Eu juro que eu posso vê-lo pensando." John disse, estudando-o.

O peito de Sherlock visivelmente inchou.

John olhou para Sarah, depois para Eddie. "Devemos ter um desses para o nosso apartamento", disse incisivamente.

"Bem, vocês não podem ter esse", disse Sherlock.

**SM**

Mais tarde, no táxi, John estava sentado, cheio de peixes e perguntas, quando Sarah virou-se para ele.

"Isso foi... ótimo", disse ela.

Ele não tinha idéia do que dizer. Havia tido um momento, apenas uma fração de segundo, enquanto ele estava dizendo a Sherlock uma história engraçada, uma história muito engraçada, sobre algo que aconteceu em uma passagem pela fronteira durante a lua de mel, quando percebeu que Sherlock não estava prestando atenção. Não, Sherlock estava com o bebê por cima do ombro e estava olhando para Molly, que estava curvada sobre algo na cozinha. Isso o pareceu tão estranho. Ele nunca tinha visto Sherlock olhar para uma mulher, ou um homem, até onde sabia, desse jeito antes.

Mas essa não era a parte mais estranha. A parte realmente estranha era o quão constrangido Sherlock ficou, quase como uma criança, como se fosse a coisa mais humilhante do mundo a ser pego olhando para a bunda de uma mulher, particularmente quando a "mulher" em questão era a mãe de seu filho. Só que, é claro, Sherlock teria dito 'bumbum'.

John ainda não tinha idéia qual tipo de coisa Sherlock estava brincando. E ele mais do que suspeitava que Sherlock não tinha idéia, também.

"Sim, foi", disse ele. De alguma forma, olhando para Sarah, pensando na comida boa e no lindo bebê, e como estranhamente doméstica toda a noite tinha sido, ele soltou uma gargalhada. "Sim, ótima. Esquisita, mas ótima."

Fosse o que fosse, era contagioso, porque Sarah começou a rir também. "Tão doméstico. Foi tão estranho."

John riu mais ainda. "Eu sei."

"Cuidado", Sarah suspirou, "Eu acho que Sherlock está enciumado com sua familiaridade com pâncreas de Molly."

Ele não conseguia parar, ele estava ofegante. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. "Agora, não estaremos mais quites até que ele ver o seu", ele tossiu.

"Isso é um pouco assustador, considerando. Oh, pare, pare," Sarah riu. "Ai, minhas costelas doem."

"É provavelmente seu pâncreas", John disse, ainda rindo.

**** TO BE CONTINUED...****

**N/T**: Taí gente: o nascimento do Eddie finalmente. Sherlock lutou, lutou, mas ao ver aquele embrulho em seus braços, ele desistiu. Vocês acham que Sherlock será um paizão ou não?

Só falta um capítulo para o final, mas são três volumes, portanto há muito ainda até o fim de verdade desta história.

Ah, você que não é registrado no , e quer que eu te avise quando atualizar, deixe seu email ou facebook, ou twitter, via mp pra mim.

**N/B**: OMG, que coisa mais fofa e linda! Meu deus, como eu estava ansiosa para ver esse bebê nascer! E a confusão na cabeça do John, IMPAGAVEL! Ótimo. Quero ler e ler e ler pra sempre essa fic. Quero mais caps! Kkkkkk ps: finalmente assisti toda a serie de Sherlock, parei de enrolar, assisti e me viciei *-*

**AGRADECIMENTOS: Carol** – Sim, como disse antes. Vou sim traduzir tudo. Obrigada por estar curtindo a fic. Estou me matando de trabalhar. **Darcy-Jones** – Obrigada por ter lido tudo em uma sentada só. Também li Sustain assim, e me fez me apaixonar por ela. **Kássia** – Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e me adicionar no fb. Espero que continue curtindo a história. Ainda tem mais.

**NOTAS**:

_**Apresentação de ombro**_ – é quando o bebê está numa linha transversal (a coluna vertebral está perpendicular a da mãe). No canal de nascimento está um braço ou um ombro. Apenas com uma cesárea que a criança nasce com sucesso.

_**Povodine**_ – é um antisséptico, uma mistura de iodo com um polímero que dissolve na água.

_**Apgar**_ – é um teste - com escala - que avalia um bebê após o nascimento. São 5 itens avaliados com pontuação de 0 a 2: freqüência cardíaca, respiração, tónus muscular, irritabilidade reflexa e cor da pele. A soma da pontuação resulta no índice Apgar e o recém-nascido será classificado como sem asfixia (Apgar 8 a 10), com asfixia leve (Apgar 5 a 7), com asfixia moderada (Apgar 3 a 4) e com asfixia grave: Apgar 0 a 2. Pontuação zero é morte. 'Baby Hooper' nasceu perfeito!

_**Gauloises Bleu**_ – marca de cigarro francês. Se pronuncia 'gôloase blô'.

_**Gauche**_ – é um expressão francesa que significa ser estranho, desajeitado, torto, diferente. Se pronuncia 'gôsh'. Ficou famoso por Drummond e seu 'ser gauche na vida'.

_**Coup d'etat**_ – Golpe de estado em francês. Se pronuncia 'cu detá'.

_**Box 850**_ – é a antiga caixa postal do MI6, que é o Serviço Secreto de Inteligência Britânico que cuida de ameaças estrangeiras. O MI5 cuida de ameaças internas. Nunca se soube o endereço do MI6 até 1994. A partir de 1995, fica em Vauxhall Cross no lado sul do Tâmisa.

_**Nostalgie de la boue**_ – em francês, literalmente significa nostalgia pela lama. Seria um desejo pelo vulgar, pelo depravado, pela safadeza. Se pronuncia 'nostalgi de la bu'.


End file.
